Ángeles Desesperados
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: Sango y Miroku son ángeles de Dios que tienen como misión marcar el destino de los mortales: Inuyasha y Kagome ¿podrán lograr que estos dos se enamoren?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí tienen un nuevo fic que he hecho con Loreto-chan, yo nuevamente soy la de las ideas y ella es la que narra, xD. Por eso, creo que el fic quedará mejor de lo que aparenta. Bueno, ahora si, a lo propio:**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de la serie nos pertenecen. (ya quisieramos nosotras u.u). Sólo lo usamos para su entretenimiento.**

**Ángeles Desesperados**

En lo alto de los cielos, más allá de las nubes, en la morada del todo poderoso Dios, se estaba llevando acabo una conferencia acerca de las nuevas fórmulas y métodos que se emplearían para marcar el destino en cada uno de los mortales.

- Bueno, bueno, ¡SILENCIO YA! – Bramó Jaken, el mensajero de Dios. Al instante la tormentosa bulla anteriormente escuchada se silencio en un instante y todos los presentes fijaron la vista en el dueño de tal grito. – De ahora en adelante ustedes no van a estar de vagos aquí. – Espetó irritado.

Uno de los ángeles ubicados en primera fila iba a formular una protesta, pero en el momento en el que vio la "tierna mirada" que el mensajero le dirigía, decidió que, por el bien de su integridad tanto física como mental, lo más sensato era cerrar la boca.

- Escuchen, el Señor les ha dado como nueva misión a los ángeles de la guarda, o sea ustedes, por si no se han dado cuenta. – Dijo mientras buscaba una lista en su amplio maletín. – La misión de hacer que el plan trazado para cada uno de los mortales se cumpla al pie de la letra. Pero como la mayoría de estos se han alejado de Dios, entonces, ustedes, que siempre los acompañan, se encargarán de ayudarlos a que todo salga como esta predicho.

Todos empezaron a mirarse entre sí y murmurar.

- Es cierto que sus poderes para interceder en lo terrenal es limitado, pero, si necesitan auxilio, acudir al Señor es lo mas sensato, este los proveerá de ayuda siempre y cuando considere que el criterio y la forma de actuar es la correcta. De lo contrario deberán actuar por ustedes mismos. De ahora en adelante, todos, tienen permiso para ingresar en la conciencia de los humanos para intentar disuadirlos. – Explico mientras todos los presentes se formulaban millares de dudas que, por el bien propio y común, no formulaban.

- ¿Y qué hay con Satanás? – Se aventuro tímidamente a preguntar uno.

- Mientras no afecte en sus planes de manera deliberada, no tiene inconvenientes. – Dijo resentido y observando receloso. – Ahora… - Continuó, extendiendo una larga lista. – Voy a ir nombrando a cada uno y les voy a dar sus instrucciones. Los demás guarden silencio. – Ordenó serio, enfatizando la última frase, mientras ninguno de los presentes decía palabra alguna.

Después de un prolongado silencio, empezó a nombrar.

- ¿Crees que resulte? – Preguntaba uno de los ángeles más hermosos con apariencia de mujer en todo el reino celeste en un susurro, cuyo nombre era Sango. Vestía uniformemente, al igual que los demás, con una sencilla túnica blanca con detalles en dorado y su respectiva coronilla de luz sobre la cabeza. Sus alas eran de un esplendoroso y magnifico blanco casi brillante, las cuales en este momento se encontraban ocultas, ya que no eran necesarias para ese entonces.

- No lo sé. – Le contestó Eri, su mejor amiga, la cual se encontraba ubicada a un costado de Sango. – Pero hay que tener fe, después de todo, el Señor sabe lo que hace. – Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su inquieta compañera.

- Espero que a Kagome no le vaya a pasar nada malo. – Dijo quedamente mientras a su vez, jugaba nerviosamente con uno de sus cabellos.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Esa es la mortal que te corresponde? – Preguntó Eri olvidándose de guardar silencio.

- Sí. Ella… - Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

- SANGO TAIJIYA Y MIROKU HOUSHI – Espeto Jaken de mala gana mientras esperaba a que llegaran hasta él los próximos ángeles.

- Grite más fuerte, no lo oyeron en el infierno. – Dijo Sango burlonamente a su amiga, la cual, le devolvió la sonrisa dándole apoyo.

- Que Dios tenga misericordia contigo, mantente tranquila. – Le deseó mientras veía como Sango asentía y se encaminaba hasta el centro del salón.

Cuando llegó, observó como un joven cabello negro, ojos azules y una radiante sonrisa bondadosa se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba ella.

No entendía porque los dos debían estar al mismo tiempo pero no le importo mucho en ese instante. Cuando Miroku finalmente se paró al lado de Sango, Jaken prosiguió.

- Taijiya, su custodiada es Kagome Higurashi, ¿no? – Preguntó mientras observaba atentamente su lista.

- Así es. – Respondió rápidamente.

- Houshi, su custodiado es Inuyasha Taisho, ¿correcto? – Volvió a preguntar levantando la vista.

- Efectivamente, señor. – Contestó el susodicho.

- Vaya. – Dijo Jaken dirigiéndoles la mirada sorprendido mientras silbaba. – Lo de ustedes no será fácil. – Comentó, haciendo que ambos ángeles se tensaran ante tal afirmación. – Kagome tiene doce años e Inuyasha tiene…diecisiete. Según esto, deben hacer que ambos se enamoren. – Declaró ante la perpleja mirada de los ángeles.

- Pero... pero... pero Kagome es una niña todavía. – Intentó decir Sango mientras su rostro se contraía.

- Y ambos ni siquiera se conocen. – Agregó Miroku.

- Por eso les digo que su tarea no será nada fácil. Pero según esto, no tiene que ser inmediatamente, pero les recomiendo que empiecen a trabajar para que resulte. – Aconsejó mientras con un ademán les indicaba que se retiraran.

- ¡Es el fin del mundo! – Dijo Sango totalmente angustiada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, una vez en la salida. Miroku, que se encontraba detrás de ella, la observó con una mirada de compasión. – No me des tu lástima. – Agregó al notar la mirada que su compañero le dedicaba.

- Lo siento, pero, obviamente, esto no se te hace fácil porque la tuya es una niña aún. – Se excuso.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – Espetó indignada. – Además, tú tampoco es que eres el ser más afortunado de todo el universo: tienes que hacer que un muchacho de diecisiete se enamore de una pequeña de doce. – Se defendió.

- Buen punto. – Aceptó mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa. – Debemos pensar en todas las posibilidades habidas y por haber de que se conozcan. – Pensó en voz alta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Kagome, hija, ven acá. – Llamaba una joven señora, madre de cuatro hijos, a su tercera hija.

- Dígame, que necesita. – Respondió una dulce niña de cabellos azabaches, tez blanca, menuda figura y unos grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate mientras se acercaba a la cocina, donde se encontraba su progenitora.

- Necesito que cuides a Shippo mientras termino de cocinar, no puedo estar tranquila mientras no sé que hace.

- Muy bien. – Respondió resignada mientras suspiraba y se encaminaba al solar para buscar a su pequeño hermano de seis años de edad. Al encontrarlo, horrorizada, corrió a su encuentro al ver que había enchufado una plancha y que aproximaba uno de sus pequeños deditos a la base caliente de esta. - ¡Shippo! – Llamó alarmada mientras cargaba a su hermano y le quitaba la plancha. – No hagas eso. – Le reprendió, pero el niño no le prestó la más mínima atención sino que corría en dirección opuesta a entretenerse con algo. Kagome volvió a suspirar mientras lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

Esa era la vida de Kagome Higurashi, una muchacha de familia humilde, cuyos padres trabajaban arduamente y se esforzaban por darle, a ella y a todos sus hermanos, todo lo necesario, aunque no podían darse muchos lujos.

Pero Kagome no estaba sola. Tenía hermanos, el pequeño Shippo, Yuka, su hermana mayor, de veintiún años de edad y Sota, su hermano mayor de diecisiete años, cuya figura a veces se mostraba hasta más paterna que fraterna, pues, su verdadero padre siempre trabajaba fuera de la ciudad.

Era una niña con una vida tranquila, devota a Dios y a la Santísima Virgen, al igual que su madre. Poseía un promedio ejemplar en la escuela y siempre vagaba en sus ratos libres en un mundo de fantasía, que encontraba en los libros que adquiría gracias a buenas personas que se los regalaban o bien, lo que se pudiese comprar con su beca escolar por buen rendimiento, que era con lo que podía adquirir útiles y diarios para sus estudios y poesías.

Con lo que respecta a su personalidad, era una niña que se consideraba bastante inteligente pero aún así, no se consideraba tan bonita como su hermana y por tanto su ropa era simple, no se arreglaba mucho y se despreocupaba de su apariencia, algo con lo que reafirmaba su simplicidad. Más allá de su conciencia, Kagome tenía a una bondadosa ángel guardián, ella siempre la cuidaba y protegía en todo momento, su nombre era Sango, una de los ángeles más prestigiados y de mejor rendimiento en el cielo, la cual, aparte de su gran belleza, poseía un buen corazón, consagrado a Dios con todo gusto, y en la que desde ese momento, se encargaría de su destino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Inuyasha, llegas tarde a la Universidad! – Le llamó Izayoi, la madre del susodicho.

Lentamente abrió de mala gana los ojos y se dio cuenta de la hora, sin meditarlo un segundo, se paró de inmediato, mientras apresuradamente se ponía los pantalones y los zapatos. Ese era su primer día en la facultad de medicina y no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde. Luego de lo que se asemejaría a arreglarse, Inuyasha salió presuroso de su habitación, tomó su bolso y sin siquiera despedirse de su madre o de sus hermanas, salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el ascensor del edificio. Una vez adentro, contaba los segundos impaciente.

Ese era Inuyasha Taisho, un muchacho de diecisiete, que aspiraba a ser alguien en la vida. Aún así, no había tenido una vida como la de cualquier adolescente. Siendo un niño, reprimido por las duras costumbres de su familia, había soportado incontables humillaciones a lo largo de su existencia.

Su rendimiento académico en el colegio no había sido precisamente lo mejor del mundo pero a pesar de su falta de interés, había conseguido graduarse sin necesidad de repetir años. Poseía una gran habilidad en diversas artes marciales, las cuales desde pequeño había estudiado. Desde kárate, aikido, kung fu hasta taekwondo, algo a lo que lo había incentivado su propio padre. Poseía un físico bien formado, un rostro atractivo y unos hipnotizantes ojos dorados. En personalidad, era una persona muy arisca, tímida, cerrada y seca. Nunca había tenido novia, a pesar de ya habérsele insinuado varias de las amigas de sus hermanas.

En su familia era el hijo del medio, con una hermana mayor y otra menor. Su hermana mayor se llamaba Yura, de veinticinco años de edad, y su hermana menor, Kikyo, de dieciséis años. Su relación con ellas, en realidad no era muy comunicativa a pesar de que se llevaba mejor con Kikyo.

No se podía decir que era una persona devota porque en realidad ni siquiera su familia lo era, así que a pesar de considerarse católico, no se lo tomaba tan en serio. Aún así, como cualquier ser humano, poseía un ángel de la guarda, llamado Miroku, el cual, estuvo a punto de ser expulsado del cielo por todo de tipo de cosas que hacía para quitar la paz del reino de Dios debajo de esa cara inocente. Pero eso no le quitó su buen rendimiento, así como su disposición para con Inuyasha, al cual miraba compasivamente por todo lo que tuvo que llevar a pesar de sus intentos para tratar de ayudarlo y que si hubiese podido comunicarse con él, lo tendría como un gran amigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Muy bien, Miroku, trato de buscar alguna relación y no se la encuentro. – Empezó a decir Sango, la cual, se había encontrado con Miroku para comenzar a organizar todo. - Ninguno pertenece a un grupo de Iglesia, no pertenecen a la misma clase social, sus direcciones son prácticamente opuestas, no frecuentan los mismos lugares y… - Sango no se detenía mientras que Miroku trataba de hablarle.

- Sango…

- Y Kagome no tiene muchos amigos y ese muchacho menos, por tanto…

- Sango…

- Pero es que sus edades tienen mucha distancia, como se espera que…

- ¡SANGO! – Gritó Miroku irritado, callando definitivamente a su parlanchina interlocutora.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundida.

- Su hermano. – Declaró feliz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál hermano? – Inquirió sin entender.

- El hermano de Kagome, tiene la misma edad de Inuyasha. – Dijo más específicamente.

- Ajá, ¿y…?

- Ese muchacho va a estudiar medicina al igual que Inuyasha, sólo tenemos que hacer que queden juntos y que se hagan amigos. – Explicó.

- Oh, ya entendí. – Contestó pensativa Sango. - Pero y si no… bueno, es que Inuyasha no es muy sociable. – Comentó insegura.

- Lo sé, déjamelo a mí. – Declaró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha finalmente, después de su larga odisea, había llegado a la universidad. Cuando encontró su salón, una voz resonó en su mente.

"Siéntate en aquel puesto, al lado de ese muchacho de cabello castaño" – Le dijo.

Inuyasha simplemente se limito a escuchar y, casi mecánicamente, sentarse donde su "conciencia" le había dicho. El otro joven, al notar su presencia, le hizo un gesto de saludo mientras empezaba a sacar un cuaderno y un lapicero. Inuyasha se lo devolvió despreocupadamente mientras lo imitaba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó sonriente el joven.

- Soy Inuyasha. – Respondió algo desconfiado, pues, era raro que la gente empezara a hablar con él tan repentina y fácilmente.

- Soy Sota, gusto en conocerte. – Contestó, nuevamente, sonriente mientras Inuyasha le devolvía la sonrisa algo intrigado pero a la vez alegre de que ya por lo menos tuviera alguien conocido.

- ¡Bien! Lo he logrado. – Decía Miroku en una de las esquinas del salón observando atentamente a los jóvenes, auto gratificándose por su buen trabajo. – Ya todo acaba de comenzar. – Declaró felizmente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de Lore-Chan:**

**Wa!**

**Termina de redactar ya!**

**Que emocionante!**

**bailando contenta y girando en la silla hasta que finalmente se va de espaldas y se levanta con una gotita en la cabeza**

**n.nU perdón, es que me emocioné xD**

**Kikyo-dono:**

**Bueno, heme aquí con una nueva aliada que ha hecho posible que este fic tenga una narración muy buena, esperamos ansiosas sus reviews para saber como les pareció el fic. Ojalá les haya gustado y nos dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	2. El primer paso

**Ángeles desesperados**

**El primer paso**

Ya habían pasado unos meses e Inuyasha se sentía verdaderamente feliz, pues, a pesar de que las clases, los trabajos, los exámenes y un sin fin de otras cosas apenas y lo dejaban respirar, había encontrado un verdadero amigo. Sota era un muchacho de un carácter estupendo, carismático, emprendedor y muy amable. A pesar de su asombrosa y enigmática inteligencia y facilidad en todo lo que eran estudios junto con su gran sentido del humor, lejos de asemejarse al de Inuyasha, dejaba que su introvertido amigo se abriera a él poco a poco.

Desde luego, Inuyasha no era el único amigo que había logrado hacer en la universidad a lo largo de los meses, pero era con el que mas confianza compartía.

Inuyasha, por muy independiente e indiferente que pareciese, tenia un par de problemillas con una que otra materia, por eso, ese día, Sota lo había invitado a su casa para que estudiara con él.

Después de todo, Yuka no iba a estar, Kagome estaría en su habitación haciendo quien sabe que cosas como siempre, Shippo le daría quehacer a su madre a tal punto de no importarle mucho alguna visita y su padre estaba lejos por una larga temporada, no había forma de que los molestasen en absoluto. Claro que también le costó en exceso convencerlo, pues, Inuyasha tenía un sentido de educación bastante desarrollado, lo cual a veces llegaba a ser bastante molesto, y no quería importunar a nadie con su estancia en aquella casa. Él tenía ya una idea leve de cómo se conformaba la familia de Sota, pero, a decir verdad, no le había llamado mucho la atención.

- Bueno, hoy a las tres. Ya sabes la dirección, que no se te olvide y procura no faltar, ¿eh? – Dijo Sota mientras se despedía de su amigo.

- Ok ok... calma... creo que entendí el mensaje después de las 10 primeras veces que me lo dijiste, a esa hora iré para allá. – respondió rodando los ojos con tono de falso fastidio, que no paso desapercibido para Sota

Este último sonrió para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminaba impasible hacia la casa que Sota le había dicho que sería suya. Revisó su reloj comprobando con alivio que eran las tres y uno de la tarde. No se había retrasado, así que Sota no tendría motivo para echarle broma o reclamarle.

Vestía unos blue jeans holgados junto con una camiseta más o menos ancha color negro, junto con sus zapatos deportivos y el morral colgando descuidadamente sobre uno de sus hombros. Al dar con una reja negra que anticipaba a unas puertas de madera abiertas de par en par, se cercioró del número de casa una vez más y tocó el timbre.

- ¡Que emoción! ¿Cómo será la primera reacción? – Preguntaba Sango con la emoción a flor de piel contemplando al muchacho de mirada ámbar. Miroku, que encontraba a su lado la contemplaba divertido.

- Pues – Miroku reflexionó un instante - se miran, Kagome pregunta quien es y lo hará pasar. – Contesto simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo su mirada a su compañera - Sango, esto no es amor a primera vista, sólo estamos tanteando terreno, cariño, así que intenta relajarte ¿De acuerdo? – Le recordó Miroku mientras que al igual que Inuyasha, se disponían a esperar.

Sango observo recelosa e irritada a Miroku como deseando estrangularlo, luego fijo, nuevamente su atención expectante y un poco mas suavizada en Inuyasha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome oyó el sonido del timbre claramente y suspiró resignada y pesadamente mientras se incorporaba sobre su cama y marcaba la página donde había quedado en su lectura.

- Iba en la parte más interesante. – Se quejó mientras terminaba por levantarse y salía rumbo a la puerta. Con eso decretaba que jamás de los jamases tomaría empleo de recepcionista.

Usaba sus típicos pantalones anchos con su blusa holgada, el pelo sujeto en una cola y sin una pizca de coquetería en toda su anatomía. Al llegar a la puerta, observó a un muchacho de lejos. Cuando terminó de acercarse se asombró al observar el peculiar tono de sus ojos, los cuales estaban posados sobre ella neutralmente.

- ¿Aquí vive Sota Higurashi? – Preguntó en un tono sensualmente tranquilo, al menos, para Kagome.

- Sí, ¿quién lo busca? – Inquirió afable aún sin abrir la puerta mientras se sentía el ser más horripilante delante de él, algo extraño ya que siempre lucía igual de despreocupada... y nunca le causó la mayor incomodidad.

- Inuyasha Taisho. – Respondió en el mismo tono usado anteriormente.

- Ah... este, sí. – Respondió mientras recordaba vagamente como su hermano le había dicho que iba a visitarlo un amigo llamado Inuyasha.

Sin más que objetar, abrió la reja y le dio paso al apuesto joven. Este agradeció con un ligero movimiento de cabeza donde hacía danzar sutilmente sus largos y sedosos cabellos mientras pasaba tranquilamente por su lado hasta la inmediata sala. Kagome luego de corroborar que ya podía moverse e incluso respirar fue hasta donde estaba él y con un ademán lo invitó a sentarse.

- Sota se está bañando en estos momentos. Yo… - Empezó a decir nerviosamente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y jugaba nerviosamente con uno de sus azabaches rizos que habían escapado de su descuida coleta.

- Inuyasha ¡con que te dignaste a ver la miseria con tus propios ojos! – Dijo Sota burlón mientras se acercaba hasta ellos dos y le sonreía genuinamente a su amigo.

Inuyasha, el cual había tomado asiento anteriormente como se lo había ofrecido Kagome, se levantó casi de un salto devolviendo la sonrisa a Sota mientras le estrechaba la mano en su típica actitud formal, a la cual Sota ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

- Pues mira, para que veas que puedo hacer obras de caridad de vez en cuando. – Respondió el aludido en el mismo tono burlón mientras una leve sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

Kagome, la cual había quedado evidentemente rezagada, se hechizó con la sonrisa a pesar de que no era dirigida a ella, pero al regresar a la realidad comprobó que actuaba como una perfecta tonta, así que reaccionó.

- Bueno, los dejo. – Avisó mientras giraba sobre sus talones para emprender la retirada, pero tubo que devolverse a responder el llamado de su hermano mayor.

- Ah, Kagome, tú nunca has sido maleducada, eso me concierne más a mí. – Dijo Sota burlonamente mientras le dirigía a Inuyasha una sonrisa cómplice de que lo que afirmaba era cierto.

- Buen punto. – Afirmó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos delante de Sota fastidiada.

- Bueno, para no dejar tu pulcra imagen manchada. Inuyasha… - Dijo dirigiendo su afable mirada a su amigo. – Mi hermanita Kagome – Dijo posando cariñosamente su mano sobre la cabeza de esta. - Kagome, mi amigo Inuyasha. – Presentó mientras hacia un ademán con la mano al hacerlo.

- Gusto en conocerlo. – Respondió Kagome formalmente mientras extendía su mano, la cual, Inuyasha inmediatamente estrechó sin ningún problema.

- El gusto es mío. – Respondió igualmente formal mientras deshacían el suave contacto.

- Sota… - Dijo Kagome en tono reprochador a su hermano. – Recuerda ofrecerle agua aunque sea, antes de que mamá te formé una reprimenda por ser tan mal anfitrión. – Le recordó seriamente mientras se daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación, que quedaba al lado de la sala.

- Ah, sí, bueno, mientras tú no le digas. – Le respondió sonriendo Sota despreocupadamente.

- No soy ninguna chismosa. – Le recordó ella mirándolo por sobre el hombro. – Adiós. – Terminó por despedirse mientras desaparecía en el pasillo.

- Tiene su carácter, ¿no? – Le preguntó Sota a Inuyasha mientras lo conducía a su habitación.

- Es cierto. – Reconoció mientras recordaba la linda imagen de la niña. En realidad hace tiempo ya que no trataba con muchachas de esa edad, o más específicamente desde que su hermana Kikyo poseía esa edad. – "Con que Kagome" – Recordó el nombre con la grácil y tierna imagen de la pequeña mientras un sentimiento de ternura se apoderó de él momentáneamente, sonrió, pero olvidó inmediatamente ese sentimiento al caer en la cuenta de que al día siguiente tenía un examen del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Luego de que todos terminaran de retirarse, Sango observó con un gran desconcierto en el rostro a Miroku, el cual sólo denotaba absoluta paz.

- ¡Dulce Corazón de María! – Exclamó Sango llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

- Se la salvación del alma mía. – Respondió Miroku sonriendo con un matiz de burla claramente detectable, a lo cual, Sango lo miró de forma acusadora.

- Eso no era lo que me esperaba. – Confesó ella tristemente.

- Según tu expresión, creo que lo que querías es que se besaran apasionadamente a penas estuvieran cerca uno del otro. – Comentó Miroku enarcando una ceja divertido mientras observaba la cara desencajada de su compañera.

- Sé que no se podía dar algo así de precipitado, pero por lo menos a Inuyasha, la imagen de ella le recordó a su hermana, o sea Miroku, SU HERMANA. – Dijo recalcando las últimas palabras mientras elevaba las manos sobre su cabeza casi escandalizada.

- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de eso? – Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros al ver la furibunda mirada que Sango le dirigía. – Aquí el objetivo era que se conocieran, independientemente de lo que sintieran de momento. Y no es por nada, pero todo salió de las mil maravillas porque a Kagome si se le movió el piso y a Inuyasha no le cayó mal. – Acotó objetivamente.

- Pero es que… - Sango intento protestar, pero al ver que no tenia puntos en que basarse optó por callar... la verdad es que Miroku tenía razón.

- ¿Pero es que qué? Sango, vamos bien, mira, piensa lo siguiente: Kagome aún no se ha desarrollado, no va a despertar en Inuyasha otro sentimiento además de ternura por el momento. Esperemos que Dios haga que la naturaleza favorezca a la niña convirtiéndola en una elegante y hermosa mujer, luego actuaremos debidamente. – Consoló a Sango mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y si todo se complica? – Preguntó en su muy ahora común pensamiento pesimista.

- Lo solucionaremos. Vamos Sango, cariño, somos ángeles de Dios todopoderoso, Él no va a querer complicarnos la existencia a tal punto que negociemos con Satanás un empleo por allá abajo. – Le reconfortó con una media sonrisa.

- Es que creo que empezamos muy pronto. – Dijo preocupadamente. – Debimos esperar.

- No, Sango. – Respondió meneando la cabeza – Empezamos bien, este será nuestro único movimiento por estos próximos cuatro años como máximo. Luego, volveremos a actuar. – Declaró felizmente.

- Sí, es cierto. – Le dio la razón, logrando convencerse. – Por ahora todo pasara como ha venido sucediendo alrededor de estos años. Bueno, sólo tratemos que ninguno se enamore de alguien más hasta que sea hora de dar el próximo paso. Ah... y ¡No me llames cariño!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- "Inuyasha" – Recordaba por enésima vez una ilusionada Kagome mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de su libro, sin tener éxito alguno en ello. - ¡por Dios! – Bufó sorprendida de ella misma mientras cerraba el libro y se sentaba súbitamente. – "Kagome, ese muchacho sabrá Dios cuanta edad te lleva, es un viejo, muy guapo por cierto, PERO UN VIEJO…" – Se corroboró. – "Además, debe tener novia, eso es evidente. Con ese físico y esos ojos, hasta una monja con años de consagración estaría tentada" – Reconoció dándose cuenta de que volvía a lo mismo. – "Kagome Higurashi, eres un ser pensante, el hecho de que esta sea la edad oficial donde inicia la adolescencia no significa que tus neuronas fueron totalmente sustituidas por hormonas, así que deja esto y vuelve en ti... es decir en mi... es decir en nosotras... Me haces el favor de serenarte y dejarte de estupideces propias de un animal en celo" – Se regañó mentalmente mientras intentaba por todos los medios olvidar la gallarda y hermosa imagen de aquel muchacho.

Sango en una esquina del cuarto, conciente de los pensamientos de Kagome, sonreía pícaramente mientras jugaba con la conciencia de esta y le mostraba una y otra vez el nombre de Inuyasha.

- Perdóname Kagome, pero eres el ser más terco de la Tierra y a ti hay que irte trabajando desde ya. – Se excusó Sango, conciente de que sus palabras no iban a ser escuchadas, pero que al menos, aliviaban su cargo de conciencia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha, ¿eres tú? – Preguntó Izayoi desde la cocina al escuchar como la puerta del apartamento se abría.

- Ajá. – Respondió estoicamente mientras pasaba hasta su habitación, encendía la luz y lanzaba el bolso a un lado de su cama para luego hacer un proceso similar con su cuerpo desplomándose pesadamente sobre la cama. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se sobó las sienes por el cansancio y dolor de cabeza. Empezaba a considerar seriamente el cambiarse de carrera si es que su ya cansado y atrofiado cerebro daba para más.

Luego de unos segundos, se incorporó lentamente mientras con una sonrisa recordaba la menuda imagen de Kagome.

- Creo que cuando crezca llegará a ser una hermosa mujer. – Decretó inconsciente de que sus palabras podrían volverse realidad de un momento a otro, cayendo el mismo en la inocente seducción de la muchacha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuatro años después, Kagome se había desarrollado bajo la ingenua profecía que había hecho Inuyasha el día que la conoció. Efectivamente se había convertido en una dulce, encantadora y preciosa muchacha de dieciséis años de edad. Poseía la misma inocencia en sus expresivos ojos chocolate, el cabello negro azabache era largo, igual a como lo había llevado toda su vida, con la diferencia que ahora usaba un flequillo que adornaba sutilmente su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado y su altura era un poco mayor que la de las jóvenes con las que frecuentaba.

Del mismo modo, su promedio era el mejor de la clase como siempre y había hecho nuevas amigas en su liceo. Su hermano seguía en su carrera de medicina, al igual que Inuyasha; y Shippo ya no causaba tantos estragos en la casa. Igualmente, su padre los visitaba con más frecuencia. Ahora ella tenía una mejor relación con su hermana mayor, la cual, se había casado con un joven llamado Hoyo, el cual, no le parecía digno de Yuka pero como ella bien le dijo a su madre, era su problema, algo que era bastante cierto porque llevaba una buena relación y ya tenía una pequeña de tres años, llamada Sakura. A su madre le iba mejor que nunca en su trabajo de costurera. A pesar de la paz reinante en la casa, Kagome se sentía igual de sola, como siempre lo había estado en realidad.

Ese día, su hermana había ido de visita con la pequeña Sakura y había convencido a Kagome de llevar el pelo suelto, le compró unos pantalones más ajustados, que según Yuka, eran de su verdadera talla. La hizo usar una blusa un poco más ceñida, que por lo menos era juvenil y de un color más vivo: rosa pastel. Se sentía algo incómoda porque su hermana hasta le había aplicado una leve capa de polvo facial y un poco de brillo para labios.

Según Sota y Shippo, se veía radiante y ella sólo les agradecía con una sonrisa mientras veía eso algo totalmente imposible. Claro que, Kagome ignoraba que tal entusiasmo por parte de Yuka fuera en parte, causado por cierta ángel llamada Sango, la cual, ese día se había prometido que Kagome se vería esplendorosa, lo más que pudiera. Desde la vez en que Inuyasha conoció Kagome, rara vez lo veía en la casa, tanto porque Inuyasha no quería molestar, como porque ella andaba estudiando en su cuarto o el horario de clases no se lo permitía. En caso de que el milagro de verse se diera, no pasaban de unas miradas y saludos rápidos sin mayor relevancia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha iba a casa de Sota, una vez más, ya se estaba cansando de que su amigo fuera incapaz de intercambiar papeles aunque fuese una sola vez. Suspiró resignado mientras tocaba el timbre.

Vestía su típica vestimenta de franela y pantalones holgados, zapatos deportivos, el bolso colgado en uno de sus hombros y el pelo suelto, que ondeaba con la brisa del viento, levemente húmedo por su reciente baño antes de salir.

Al sentir una presencia acercándose, levantó su vista, quedando totalmente atónito y mudo sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

- ¿Ka… Kagome? – Preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de Lore-Chan:**

Holas!

Aquí estamos de nuevo!

xD

No se ustedes... pero cuando me imagino la expresión de Inu me dio mucha risa!

xD

Mmmm

Creo que este sería "mi gran comentario"

Y ahora les dejo con nuestra panelista estrella

Kikyo-dono!

(Ya parece programa de televisión n.nU)

**Notas de Kikyo-dono:**

Este…gracias por el pase Lore-chan. Bueno, aquí con las noticias, resulta que Chávez… no mentira, xD. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad muchísimas gracias, ambas estamos alegres (sobretodo ella, no se imaginan su emoción y no estoy siendo sarcástica, que conste) de que haya gustado el fic. Entonces, sin más que decir, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado y que nos dejen su opinión. Sayonara n.n


	3. Primera Plática

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Primera plática.**

- ¿Ka… Kagome? – Preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía.

Kagome se había quedado absorta al ver a Inuyasha, los años definitivamente le habían sentado de las mil maravillas. Su cuerpo lucía fuerte y atlético, incluso más que antes.

Sus esplendidos ojos dorados estaban posados sobre ella con sorpresa y un dejo de incredulidad. Ante esto ella se extrañó en cierto modo, pero no le dio importancia.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y lo dejo pasar. Al pasar por su costado, él, se detuvo estudiándola minuciosamente de pies a cabeza, sin ser totalmente conciente de sus acciones o lo incómoda que estuviera Kagome con tal escrutinio.

Sango ya estaba rebosante de alegría, pero el momento mágico se vio interrumpido por un fuerte y vigoroso ladrido. Ambos, al igual que Sango, voltearon presurosos para ver un enorme, peludo y con cierto toque feroz perro que corría con claras intenciones de embestir contra Inuyasha. Kagome, en medio del ajetreo, reaccionó con rapidez y antes de que el can llegara hasta Inuyasha, lo jaló por el collar y lo retuvo mientras el perro no dejaba de ladrar ruidosa y furiosamente.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Exclamó Inuyasha dando un paso atrás.

- Pasa a la primera habitación que veas al dar con el pasillo, enciérrate allí mientras tanto. – Dijo Kagome mientras esta vez, con las dos manos, sujetaba el collar del perro. - ¡Ya basta, Jim! – Exclamó algo enojada mientras observaba de reojo como Inuyasha hacía caso a lo que le decían.

Una vez que Inuyasha hubiese desaparecido de su vista, el animal se fue tranquilizando y Kagome sin soltarlo, lo fue guiando hasta el solar para amarrarlo con la cadena que según ella debería estar en la correa de Jim en ese momento. Al cruzar el comedor y dar con la cadena del perro, la encontró en manos, o mas bien boca, de la pequeña Sakura, la niña había soltado a Jim. Kagome resopló con rabia mientras le quitaba de las manos y boca de la pequeña, la muy sucia y llena de gérmenes cadena. – Yuka no sabe cuidar a su hija. – Aseveró terminando de cerrar la cadena alrededor del collar mientras la pequeña reía alegremente.

- Guau, guau. – Decía Sakura señalando a Jim.

Kagome sonrió y luego se irguió recordando que con el susto había enviado a Inuyasha nada más y nada menos que a su cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al entrar al cuarto, Inuyasha se quedó admirando cada una de las cosas que había. El olor de Kagome estaba por doquier, juzgando así que ese sería la habitación de ella. Al frente de él se encontraba una cama, muy sencilla pero tendida con un juego de sábanas rosadas con motivos florales. En un rincón estaba un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara y unos cuadernos debidamente organizados en uno de los extremos de este. En otro rincón estaba el escaparate, muy humilde, pero como todo lo demás, debidamente ordenado. Sólo con un vistazo pudo notar que la muchacha adoraba el orden y la limpieza, algo extraño en gente de su edad, pues, el todavía seguía poseyendo un cuarto caótico.

Se acercó a un pequeño cuaderno que había en la mesa de noche y lo tomó. Lo ojeó un poco y se encontró con una hermosa letra y varias poesías. Kagome también era romántica, algo que jamás creyó o no se dio tiempo de pensar, pero lo que supuso era cierto, pues, al lado del cuaderno habían varios libros de poesía y algunos con temas bastante profundos para gustarle a una joven de su edad. Sobre el escaparate estaban algunos CDs de música, los tomó y se sorprendió que sus gustos fueran muy similares a los suyos. Mientras se entretenía revisando los nombres de los cantantes, Kagome entró precipitadamente, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo volar hasta el suelo uno de los CDs.

- Perdón. – Dijo agachándose mientras tomaba la carátula del CD y se aseguraba de que no estuviese rota. Se irguió y lo dejó con los demás.

- No, está bien. – Dijo Kagome sonriendo tontamente, algo apenada de que hubiese visto su cuarto. – Disculpa a Jim, él…

- ¿Jim? – Repitió Inuyasha confundido.

- Mi perro. – Se explicó Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha entendiera.

- Bastante agresivo el animal. – Musitó, logrando ser escuchado por Kagome.

- Él es así con todos, menos conmigo. Sota ya te habrá comentado que lo ha mordido a él varias veces. – Comentó Kagome.

- Ah, cierto. – Dijo recordando vagamente una conversación con Sota, donde nombraba a un perro. – Bueno, linda habitación. – Agregó sin saber que decir.

- Gracias. – Contestó Kagome con un leve sonrojo y bastante avergonzada mientras le cedía el paso a Inuyasha para que este saliera. Este entendió la indirecta pero aún así, extrañamente, no se quería ir, pero sin poder dar una excusa para su permanencia allí, caminó hasta la puerta y salió seguido por Kagome.

Al estar ambos afuera, Kagome se sintió como se había sentido cuando tenía doce años en la presencia de Inuyasha por primera vez, es decir, sin saber que hacer o decir.

- Nada te turbe, nada te espante, todo se pasa, Dios no se muda, la paciencia todo lo alcanza, quien a Dios quiere nada le falta, sólo Dios basta… - Rezaba una y otra vez Sango bastante exasperada que por la interrupción del perro, todo se hubiese complicado. – Quiero que sacrifiquen a ese animal. – Musitó por lo bajo con una vena palpitante en la sien luego de darse cuenta de que la oración de Santa Teresa no le estaba haciendo mucho efecto.

- Cálmate Sango. – Dijo Miroku, apareciendo de súbito y haciendo dar un salto a Sango del susto.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Sango mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudente.

- Discúlpame, bella Sango. – Expresó Miroku galantemente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y movía sutilmente sus esplendorosas alas aún abiertas. Sango lo miró alzando ligeramente una ceja pero no le tomo importancia, o mejor dicho, no se lo tomó en serio.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó de brazos cruzados mientras posaba su vista en Inuyasha y Kagome, sumidos ambos en un sepulcral e incómodo silencio.

- Ummm… - Musitó Miroku mientras volvía su vista a ellos. – Déjame ver que puedo hacer… - Comentó acercándose a Inuyasha y susurrándole algo.

Y como si Inuyasha lo hubiese oído, reaccionó.

- Kagome… - Dijo extrañado que su voz sonase tan grave, por lo menos más de lo normal. - ¿Y Sota? – Terminó por fin ante la mirada expectante de ella.

- Ah… - Kagome reaccionó en ese momento, dándose una buena reprimenda mentalmente por mostrarse tan despistada. - Él no está, mamá lo mandó a ir con Shippo al mercado y no sé que más… - Se explicó tranquilamente.

- Ya veo… - Musitó Inuyasha sin saber que más decir.

- Bueno, no sé si quieres esperarlo… - Continuó Kagome. – Es decir, no sé a que hora llegue. – Dijo honestamente.

- Si no es molestia… - Arrastró las palabras mientras miraba el sillón en la sala.

- No, para nada. – Lo interrumpió Kagome negando con la cabeza y haciendo que sus cabellos jugaran graciosamente alrededor de su rostro, con lo que Inuyasha quedó embelesado pero que intentó disimular mientras asentía en silencio y se sentaba en el mueble antes visto. Kagome lo imitó en otro de los sillones mientras que en la pequeña mesa del centro tenía algunos papeles que comenzó a ordenar rápidamente. – Disculpa el desorden, pero es que estaba estudiando aquí afuera… - Dijo cortésmente.

- Te aseguro que tu habitación así como tu casa son los lugares más pulcros y ordenados en todo el mundo a comparación de mi cuarto. – Comentó mientras Kagome mostraba una sonrisa aceptando lo que decía. Guardó los documentos en una carpeta con motivos de gatitos y demás cosas cursis, al menos para Inuyasha pero lo cual entendió siendo ella una muchacha. – ¿Todos tus cuadernos están forrados? – Preguntó viendo la uniformidad de estos y como en uno que estaba abierto, se veía que los títulos eran subrayados con color rosado y azul claro. Kagome sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía antes de responder.

- Yo tengo una beca… - Empezó a explicarse mientras se erguía con la carpeta en brazos. – Entonces me dan todo lo que necesite mientras no baje el promedio, pues, mi mamá no puede comprar mis útiles, como te habrás dado cuenta, esta casa es muy humilde.

- Pero cuya familia está formada por buenas personas. – Aseveró Inuyasha.

- Gracias. – Respondió Kagome algo sonrojada. – Entonces, ya que soy una chica poco común, pues, prefiero comprar este tipo de cosas. – Continuó. – Con mi dinero compro CDs a veces y con lo de la beca, además de los útiles, compro libros de… varios temas… - Se detuvo con las mejillas retomando un color carmín algo fuerte, pues, supuso que seguramente Inuyasha hubiese visto sus libros de poesía. Esta reacción Inuyasha la vio muy tierna y mostró una lacónica sonrisa ante la mirada confusa de ella, que no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa.

- Entonces eres una chica muy lista… - Concluyó Inuyasha mientras veía que Kagome observaba el suelo algo apenada y asentía ligeramente.

- Creo que es mi único don. – Aseguró. – Pero es verdad, mi promedio es el mejor de la sección. – Informó arrogantemente.

- No creo que sea tu único don. – Le respondió Inuyasha. – Y no me extraña que seas inteligente, después de todo, Sota me da cuatro patadas en lo que respecta a notas en la universidad. – Confesó sonriendo, logrando así, destensar un poco el habiente. Kagome sonrió rápidamente pero volvió a caer en cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y lo que Inuyasha esperaba era estar con Sota.

- Perdón. – Dijo Kagome. – Ya te estoy fastidiando. – Continuó ante la mirada confusa de Inuyasha. – Se supone que deberías estar con Sota y yo aquí… - Pero fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña figura que salía corriendo como podía tratando de pasar por la sala. - ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Kagome deteniendo a la niña y cargándola en brazos hábilmente. – Mira como estás. – La regañó mientras la pequeña sonreía alegremente sin saber que era un regaño y juntaba sus manos mientras seguía manipulando el poco de plastilina que se veía que intentó comer pero que quizás su madre le hubiese puesto cuidado y se la hubiese quitado.

- ¿Ummm? – Musitó Inuyasha sin entender. Kagome lo miró y sonrió mientras volvía su vista a la pequeña.

- Sakura, él es Inuyasha, Inuyasha, la pequeña Sakura. – Comentó mientras la niña, quizás entendiendo inconscientemente algo del mensaje fijaba su vista minuciosamente en Inuyasha y sonreía abiertamente. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa a la pequeña y miró como Kagome observaba a su vez a su sobrina con suma ternura.

- Hola pequeña Sakura. – Dijo Inuyasha mientras tocaba suavemente la cabeza de la niña. Luego volvió su vista a Kagome. - ¿Hermana? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Ah, no. – Expresó Kagome meneando la cabeza negativamente. – Es mi sobrinita. – Se explicó.

- Ah, cierto. Sota me comentó el otro día que tu hermana se había casado con un "desgraciado coño de madre" que no la merecía pero no me comentó que ya tenía una sobrina. – Dijo algo extrañado.

- Pues, si te pones a ver, por los apodos del padre, no creo que le guste hablar de eso. – Analizó Kagome.

- Pero la niña no tiene nada que ver. – Aseguró.

Kagome se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

- Sota tampoco se la ha llevado muy bien con Yuka, ambos son muy cazurros. – Dijo con una ligera risa al final.

- Por Sota no hace falta que me lo jures. – Comentó dándole la razón. – Oye Kagome… - Dijo captando toda la atención de la susodicha. – Tú… - Siguió pero viendo sus expresiones, al parecer se arrepintió de sus próximas palabras e inventó otras. – ¿te la pasas acá muy a menudo? - Kagome se encogió de hombros y con una expresión impasible respondió.

- Pues sí, ahora no tengo clases en las tardes y me la paso aquí porque a mi no me gustan mucho las discotecas y cosas así, eso es más que todo para Yuka que siempre ha gozado de un buen cuerpo y sabe bailar muy bien. – Dijo neutralmente. – Prefiero estar con mis amigas, que tampoco son muchas y pues, estudiar para todos los exámenes y salir bien.

- Ya veo… - Comentó Inuyasha extrañamente pensativo. – Bueno, me voy. Sota no se digna a aparecer.

- No, por amor a Dios. – Pidió visiblemente preocupada ante el fruncimiento de seño de Inuyasha, pues, se extrañó de esa reacción. Kagome entendiendo como sonó eso, se sonrojó e inmediatamente aclaró la situación. – O sea, es que a mi mamá le gusta que la gente reciba aunque sea un jugo y yo no te he ofrecido nada. – Se explicó mientras Inuyasha relajaba sus facciones.

- Como quieras. – Contestó mientras Kagome asentía y lo guiaba a la cocina. Allí le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja natural junto con unas galletas dulces de paquete.

- No es caviar o algo así pero creo que sirve. – Dijo Kagome mientras se lo ofrecía y le hacía un ademán de que se sentara. Inuyasha aceptó gustoso y comió sin perderse ningún movimiento de Kagome por el recinto mientras recogía algunas cosas y ordenaba disimuladamente lo que hubiese quedado puesto descuidadamente fuera de los gabinetes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tiempo pasó rápido y Sota llegó a casa, sorprendiéndose de que Inuyasha estuviese allí. Este lo fulminó con la mirada y le recordó que había sido **él mismo** el que lo había invitado ante la relajada e irritable carcajada de su amigo al recordar. Sota luego de dejar las bolsas lo invitó a su cuarto para que pasara a estudiar con él.

- Inuyasha, si serás bruto. – Se burló mientras Inuyasha emitía una especie de gruñido y lo seguía con intenciones de salir de la cocina. Pero antes de hacerlo se dio media vuelta y le sonrió a Kagome.

- Gracias por todo. – Dijo honestamente mientras Kagome le devolvía la sonrisa y asentía.

- De nada. – Contestó felizmente observando como Inuyasha terminaba por salir detrás de Sota.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha desde ese día había frecuentado más la casa de Kagome, más con intenciones de verla que de estudiar con Sota, el cual lo había notado algo ausente mientras le explicaba pero no le dio mucha importancia, es más, Inuyasha muy disimuladamente había preguntado por su familia, sobretodo por Kagome, y Sota respondía pensando que quizás no entendiese muy bien la forma de vivir de los Higurashi y por eso preguntaba. Así fueron pasando los días pero en uno de ellos, Inuyasha tomó una importante decisión que de ella cambiaría todo el transcurso de su vida.

- Kagome… - Se acercó a esta, la cual estaba en la sala estudiando como siempre, ese día así como muchos otros, vestía mejor que como lo hacía antes pero aún así lucía algo preocupada y se mantenía sumida en lo que decía el libro, llevaba el pelo descuidadamente sujeto y al parecer intentaba analizar algo. – Kagome… - Volvió a llamar pues juraría que a la primera vez, ella no se dio por enterado. Pero a esta segunda, ella levantó la vista y lo miró expectante pues no se esperaba que él fuese a hablar con ella pues por la hora, deducía que ya se iba y que se había despedido de Sota en el mismo cuarto.

- Dime. – Respondió ante la extraña demora por hablar de Inuyasha.

- Oye, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? – Preguntó por fin mientras exhalaba quizás quitándose ese nudo de la garganta pero la expresión de Kagome le tentaba a sospechar que no fue muy buena idea pues ella tenía los ojos grandes como platos que lo miraban incrédulamente mientras que sus labios se habían separado unos centímetros, mostrando que hasta había quedado, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

Sango en cambio había abrazado efusivamente a Miroku, él cual al principio quedó sorprendido pero luego sonrió regocijándose que hubiesen llevado acabo el primer paso del plan al pie de la letra. Le devolvió el abrazo pero antes de que su mano "cobrara vida" se separó de ella, pues, no quería tener más problemas con Dios por eso.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! – Decía Sango triunfalmente mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

- No, apenas estamos comenzando. – Le corrigió Miroku, pero al parecer, Sango no se dio por enterada de lo que dijo pues estaba muy concentrada en su "baile de la victoria"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kikyo-dono**: Perdón por la demora, es mi culpa, yo soy la que hace el capítulo primeramente y luego Lore-chan lo perfecciona, así que lo lamento. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, ah, una aclaratoria. Miren, con respecto a la diferencia de edad, la trama de la historia y eso, la verdad es que el romance en sí (fuera de todos los elementos fantásticos como la intervención de Sango y Miroku siendo ángeles) es la historia del romance y noviazgo de mis padres, así igualito, bueno, yo le he tenido que agregar así como Lore-chan de nuestra imaginación porque mi mamá es muy dura para sacarle información más detallada ¬¬ Total que bueno, es la historia de mis padres, así que por eso, algunas cosas no cuadran con lo común. (Por cierto, a pesar de que mi papá le lleva cinco años a mi mamá y eso, no se nota. Así que no lo vean como algo no muy conveniente n.n)

**Lore-chan: **Si claro –rodando los ojos-. Lo siento!! Kikyo-dono no tiene la culpa de nada!! Fui yo que tuve como un mes el cap. sin arreglarlo... Asi que si quieren matar a alguien –abre los brazos y cierra los ojos con expresión resignada- que sea rápido por favor.


	4. La primera cita

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**La primera cita**

Kagome no salía del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Es decir, ¿estaba soñando, no es cierto? Porque de ninguna otra manera eso podía suceder…

- Yo…yo… - Kagome no sabía que responder y su confusión la expresaba claramente en sus ojos.

- Si no quieres, te entiendo, además… - Inuyasha ya empezaba a disculparse hasta que Kagome lo interrumpió.

- Sí quiero. – Logró musitar. Inuyasha la miró contrariado.

- ¿Ah?

- Si quiero salir contigo. – Dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte y con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Ah… - Dijo Inuyasha procesando la información mostrando múltiples muecas en el rostro al sentirse tan incómodo como ella. – Bueno, entonces, cualquier cosa, te aviso para el viernes. ¿Ok?

- Este... si, estaría bien. – Respondió en el mismo tono usado antes. En eso, vio que el asentía levemente y se encaminaba hacia la puerta algo presuroso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha ya se encontraba caminando por las calles, rumbo a su casa meditando los hechos acontecidos momentos antes, estaba reconsiderando la situación ya que, con él estudiaban muchas mujeres, y muchas eran bellas, lo reconocía; y también sabía que pudo salir con algunas de ellas, ya que Sota de vez en cuando hacía de cupido para buscarle pareja, porque aceptándolo o no, su amigo a veces se pasaba de libertino.

Suspiró agobiado, ya se había metido en ese lío, ya no podría salir de él. Miroku lo miraba entre compasivo y burlón, pues sabía que su tutelado no era precisamente un casanova experimentado.

Al llegar a su casa, la madre de Inuyasha recibió a su hijo con el típico interrogatorio de las mil y un preguntas de lo que había hecho en la tarde. Luego de evadirlas exitosamente se encontró con Kikyo en el pasillo.

- Ah, hola, pensé que llegarías más tarde. – Le saludó ésta algo extrañada.

- Sí, bueno, terminé temprano. Oye, quisiera consultarte algo. – Dijo viendo la cara de confusión de su hermana menor.

- Dime.

- Ven. – Dijo jalándola de un brazo para ambos entrar en la habitación de él. Luego de ello, Inuyasha cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy...estoy interesado en una muchacha... – Empezó pausadamente.

- ¡Qué bien! Mamá va a estar súper contenta de que haya un futuro en la descendencia del apellido. – Dijo emocionada.

- No lo hago por eso, en realidad no estoy tan seguro de que llegue a ese extremo. – Comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas por tal comentario. – Lo que pasa es que ella...ella es menor que yo. – Confesó como si estuviese diciendo que hubiese matado a alguien.

- ¿Cuánto?

- 5 años aproximadamente.

- Ummm... no es tanto con todo. Pero bueno, ¿es rica?

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza negativamente.

- Eso va a ser un problema para mamá... – Musitó pensativa. – Ya sé, invítala a salir, sigue como si todo fuera de amigos y si vez que te gusta y realmente podría funcionar, inténtalo, total, no pierdes con probarlo si esa muchacha está dispuesta.

Él lo meditó un rato.

- Sí, quizá sólo sea un relación de esa de unos meses y ya. No estoy poniendo mucho en juego, ¿no?

Kikyo le sonrió.

- Prueba a ver. – Le repitió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya había llegado el viernes. No esperaba salir con ella ese día pero él había dicho que para ese entonces ya le tendría algo que ofrecer, alguna idea para la salida. Cuando llegó, agradeció que Sota no estuviese en casa, porque este último ignoraba el "maquiavélico" plan de Inuyasha.

- ¿Y Kagome? – Le preguntó a la hermana de esta.

- Ella está en el solar, está lavando la ropa en la batea. – Informó luego de dudar un poco al dar el paradero de la susodicha.

- Gracias. – Respondió dirigiéndose al lugar rápidamente. La encontró efectivamente en su faena de lavar su ropa. A pesar de la camisa arremangada y los pantalones inmensos, se veía delicada y tierna con algunos rastros de jabón en la cara y brazos. – Hola. – Saludó viendo como ella reaccionaba dando un respingo.

- Ah, hola... – Dijo algo nerviosa.

- Mira, creo que podemos ir al cine mañana en la tarde, como a las cinco y luego no sé, allá vemos. – Le dijo intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

- Ah, sí, me parece bien. – Dijo sonriendo. En eso se oyó la puerta y se supo que Sota había llegado. Inmediatamente Inuyasha se alejó sin decir más nada para no hacer notar su interés en ella. Al menos, aún.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, Kagome se había ido a bañar, claro, luego de venir de la peluquería a pesar de que no frecuentaba mucho esos lugares, pero una urgente necesidad y un martilleo de su conciencia, más específicamente un ser llamado Sango, hizo que se fuera a secar el pelo.

Ya en su casa, se vistió con una blusita blanca con bordados muy sutiles y delicados, junto con unos blue jeans y sus respectivas sandalias. Se maquilló levemente y se miró críticamente en el espejo varias veces. Sango sonreía feliz por haber llegado a tal punto de cumplir con su objetivo pero según nuevas órdenes de Jaken, ellos no recibirían eso como un logro si Kagome e Inuyasha no se casaban, por tanto, el trabajo apenas y estaba empezando.

Puntualmente, Inuyasha llegó a las cuatro y media de la tarde para recogerla. Iba de punta en blanco, con sus jeans holgados, una camisa de cuadros y sus zapatos deportivos. Kagome pudo ver que Inuyasha estaba bastante "americanizado" con respecto a la ropa.

- Hola. – Le saludó este con una sonrisa al entrar escrutándola con la mirada. Ella se sonrojó y le devolvió el saludo.

- Ah, hola. – Dijo abriéndole la puerta.

- Estás...- Se pausó un momento, ya que no acostumbraba mucho a eso. – Estás muy linda. – Logró decir. Kagome se sonrojó al igual que él y con un tímido "gracias" se dio la vuelta para recoger su bolso y salir de una vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en el centro comercial, pasearon haciendo tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de la película, que por cierto tenía un título muy romántico. (No recuerdo específicamente el título que me dijo mi mamá, más si eso fue hace mil años antes de mi nacimiento, así que calculen.) Kagome prefirió que fuese eso a una de terror. Luego, siendo ya el momento de entrar en el cine, compraron las palomitas de maíz, los refrescos junto con los caramelos y se dispusieron a entrar en la sala correspondiente.

En realidad, la velada no fue perfecta. A decir verdad, la película fue patética, más gente matándose unos con otros, es decir, más de acción que romántica, con una trama malísima, que aburría hasta el más amante del cine.

- Creo que perdí mi plata. – Musitó él a mitad de película pero Kagome logró escucharlo.

- Bueno, siquiera hay aire acondicionado y comida. – Le intentó confortar ella pero sin mucho éxito en realidad.

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros poco convencido.

Cuando salieron con una expresión bastante desilusionada y hastiada, siguieron paseando un poco más, donde mejoró un poco la cosa, pero que en realidad tampoco ayudó mucho, ya que, Inuyasha no era precisamente sociable y mucho menos conversador. Al final, se dieron por vencidos de seguir intentándolo e Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a su casa. Llegaron temprano y se despidieron sin ningún contacto físico, ya que la salida no había dado específicamente pie a eso.

Al entrar, Kagome se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha cargaba un humor de los mil demonios. Nada había salido como había calculado y por más que quisiera decir que algo salió relativamente bien, no lo encontraba. Miroku intentaba consolarlo enviándole mensajes positivos a la furiosa mente del susodicho…sin resultados alentadores.

- Coño de la madre… - Mascullaba junto con todo un amplio repertorio de maldiciones e improperios.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, salió una impaciente Kikyo que esperaba buenas nuevas.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó sin saludar siquiera pero al ver el semblante de su hermano, atinó por tragar ruidosamente y darse media vuelta para escapar del paso de un huracán de nombre Inuyasha.

Este sólo gruñó algo ininteligible y siguió su camino hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un trancazo y poniendo el seguro.

- Maldición, maldición… soy el perfecto payaso. – Se auto castigaba mientras se quitaba la ropa a tirones. Luego de cambiarse de vestuario a las patadas, suspiró cansado dejándose caer en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. – Kagome… - Musitó recordando la linda imagen de la muchacha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ah, hola Sota. – Saludó Kagome nerviosamente a un furioso hermano mayor.

- ¿Para dónde andabas? – Le interrogó con la furia apenas contenida.

- Por el mundo. – Le respondió esta levantando la barbilla de forma desafiante, nunca le había gustado que le interrogaran de ese modo, ya que ni su padre lo hacía.

- ¿Qué tal tu cita con Inuyasha? – Preguntó con las manos sobre la cintura.

- ¿De qué hablas, Sota? – Intentó sonar confundida.

- Ya Yuka me informó que saliste con él.

- "Esa lengua larga…" – Pensó Kagome con ira pero luego se centró en su hermano. - Muy buena, en realidad. Tienes un amigo excelente. – Dijo sonando calmada mientras intentaba hacerse paso al interior de la casa, pero la gallarda figura de su hermano no se lo permitía.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oíste? – Le dijo en un tono siniestro.

- ¡Divina Pastora! ¿Y ahora tú te vas a poner con esa? – Le encaró Kagome con el ceño fruncido. – Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la regalada gana, Sota. – Prosiguió viendo como el rostro de su hermano se ensombrecía.

- Te lo advierto, Kagome. A menos que quieras que vaya y le dé una buena paliza a ese miserable, será mejor que me lo prometas. – Le amenazó reteniéndola por el brazo.

Kagome había fruncido más su ceño y lo miraba como si quisiera verlo tirado en el suelo completamente magullado, de la ira que sentía. En eso, apareció la madre de ambos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Preguntó Kimiko, es decir, la progenitora de Kagome.

Sota se había dado media vuelta para ver a su madre.

- Kagome ha salido con Inuyasha, un amigo mío y sin mi consentimiento. – Informó acusadoramente.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó Kimiko confundida.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Ella no puede hacer tal cosa, mamá!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Mamá, ¡por Dios! Tiene sólo dieciséis años.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Kagome indignada. En eso, la Sra. Higurashi habló.

- Sota, eso no es asunto tuyo, Kagome puede salir con quien desee mientras respete las reglas de la casa. – Dijo en tono calmo.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Sota viéndola confundido.

- Entiéndeme una cosa, hijo. Sé que quieres mucho a tu hermana y has sido prácticamente la figura paterna para ella, debido a la ausencia de tu padre por su trabajo. Pero…quiero que te quede algo muy en claro: Si Kagome no se casa, será culpa tuya. – Sentenció sin subir el tono de voz o hacer gama de ira en su rostro, así de impasible hizo callar al entrometido Sota, dejando felizmente tranquila a Kagome.

Y así como terminó con su intervención, se dio media vuelta para ir con su hijo menor. Sota miró a Kagome con una mezcla de emociones indescifrable para luego retirarse en silencio. Kagome se había quedado muy sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano, pero se alegraba de tener a una madre tan comprensiva, aunque a veces usaba métodos poco ortodoxos.

Recordó la frase de su progenitora: "Si Kagome no se casa, será culpa tuya", sonrojándose al instante pero a la vez regocijándose por dentro al igual que su ángel guardiana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola gente, retomo el fic puesto que mi compañera se ha retirado por asuntos personales. Les confieso que tenía mis dudas porque quería terminar con otros fics antes de seguir con este pero ya que ha sido tan grande el número de reviews que me han dejado yo misma me dije: "Epa, hay que seguir éste porque sí" jeje. Espero no les moleste que sea yo sola y que les siga gustando el fic (No se preocupen de que si va a agarrar otro rumbo porque por suerte la historia es de mis padres (sin los ángeles obviamente jeje) y nada cambiará, de lo contrario, yo nunca hubiese existido xD). Agradezco los reviews que nos fueron dejados, me encanta el apoyo que ha tenido el fic, de verás que sí. Ojalá el capítulo de reinicio les haya resultado interesante y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara.**


	5. Enamorándose

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Enamorándose**

Kagome martillaba su cuaderno con un lápiz mientras en vano intentaba concentrarse en la clase de matemática. Sabía que aquello que estaba viendo era bastante complejo y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezaba el ejercicio. Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez, aquellos ojos dorados que habían asaltado su mente desde hace años y que ahora le miraban con interés la tenían atolondrada.

- ¿Señorita Higurashi? – Volvió a llamar el profesor por segunda vez. La aludida pareció salir de su ensueño y parpadeó confundida.

- Dígame. – Respondió al instante.

El hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años le miró contrariado. Aquella niña era su mejor estudiante, no entendía su comportamiento.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Acabo de preguntarle si podría terminar el ejercicio de la pizarra. – Explicó preocupado. Kagome sintió que sus manos perdían calor y sudaban frío ante el susto, ¡ella ni sabía que era eso que tenía al frente!

- Ah, la verdad es que no me siento muy bien. Lo lamento, creo que no podré. – Se disculpó sintiéndose enferma por haber mentido, ¡ella nunca mentía ni por extrema necesidad!

El profesor suspiró pacientemente.

- Si quiere se retira, después de todo si está enferma…

- No, gracias. Creo que intentaré quedarme hasta que acabe la clase. – Le interrumpió Kagome siendo conciente de la extrañada mirada de todos sus compañeros de curso. ¡Que hermoso sería que la tierra se la tragara!

Sango sonrió nerviosa. No esperaba que Kagome mintiera pero era lógico, su tutelada había andado por las nubes todo el domingo y lo que llevaban de día. En parte era bueno pero tampoco quería que ella bajara sus excelentes notas. Aquella muchacha era ejemplar y los profesores casi la idolatraban.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos más, el maravilloso timbre sonó y el profesor se retiró, tenía quince minutos de receso y los agradecía infinitamente. Kagome suspiró aliviada, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que se estaba comportando como una tonta, ¡esas no eran cosas de ella! Pero es que…aquella mirada se le estaba haciendo difícil de olvidar. Terminaría volviéndose loca, se dijo preocupada. Y posiblemente sí, pero loca de amor.

- ¿Kagome? – Sintió que la llamaba un muchacho de azulada mirada. Ella levantó la vista del pupitre y miró a Bankotsu sin expresión. Él era su rival en las notas pues era el más inteligente de la clase después de ella. Bankotsu se agachó a la altura de la mirada de Kagome desde donde ella estaba y le miró con detenimiento y quizá molestia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Cuestionó hastiada cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Es eso verdad qué estás enamorada de mí? – Preguntó sin anestesia.

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida pero ninguna palabra emitió. Era cierto, ella estuvo enamorada de él durante un tiempo y siempre peleaban y se lanzaban indirectas por ser rivales en el estudio pero ahora, por supuesto que no, si aquel era un enclenque delante de Inuyasha.

- Porque déjame decirte que si es así, te vayas ubicando mamita. – Comentó mordazmente. Kagome le miró paralizada. No se esperaba esa actitud de él. – Yo no estoy enamorado de ti, es más, lejos estoy de fijarme en una persona como tú. No me gustas en lo absoluto.

¡Ya le había quedado claro, no tenía que jurarlo tantas veces! Pensó Kagome ante tal humillación. Sentía las risas de algunos de sus compañeros que aún no habían salido del aula. Vio como Bankotsu se levantaba satisfecho por haber "aclarado" el tema y salió junto con sus amigos. Kagome se quedó inmóvil otro rato en el pupitre. Quería partirle la cara a ese idiota, pero sin embargo, no había reaccionado cuando correspondía. Quiso gritar para desahogarse y entonces prefirió quedarse en el salón. No le apetecía ver las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros. Se recostó en el escritorio y suspiró cansada.

En ese momento, entró Ayumi, su mejor amiga.

- Kagome, ¿qué es eso que andan diciendo de ti? – Preguntó preocupada caminando hasta ella. Arrastró uno de los pupitres vacíos y se sentó frente a la susodicha.

Kagome bufó molesta. Vaya que los chismes volaban como pólvora.

- Bankotsu…ese imbécil, me humilló, me acusó de estar enamorada de él… - Relató asqueada de que osara pensar tal aberración. - ¡Jamás en la vida sería tan idiota como para hacerlo!

- Pero dicen que tú no replicaste… - Comentó pensativa. Kagome sonrió con ironía.

- Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ser hombre para darle una buena paliza. – Dijo con rencor. Su amiga le miró comprensiva.

- No eres una persona agresiva, es todo. No estás acostumbrada a insultar a nadie. – Le consoló.

Kagome lo pensó y en parte era verdad pero el motivo por el cual no respondió tenía que ver más con su inseguridad. Ella estuvo acomplejada por su imagen y odiaba ser tan poco agraciada. En el momento en que Bankotsu le decía esas palabras, por un instante pensó que tenía derecho a sentirse ofendido, pero sólo por un momento. Luego recordó a Inuyasha y la amabilidad con que la trataba. Si un universitario tan guapo se fijaba en ella, ese canalla no tenía derecho a insultarle.

- No importa ya. Le hago la cruz y espero no tener que volverle a hablar. Fin de la historia. – Declaró irguiéndose en el pupitre y mirando a su amiga decidida. – Si aquel estúpido me sigue atormentando… - Sonrió casi malignamente. – Haré que Sota vaya hasta su casa y lo golpee de tal manera que no pueda levantarse en un mes.

- No tengo duda que tu hermano hará tal cosa. – Pensó acordándose de Sota, a ella le gustaba el hermano de Kagome y no era buena ocultándolo. – Ya me lo imagino extrayéndole el estómago… - Comentó con horror. Kagome sonrió, agradecía mucho la compañía de Ayumi, a pesar que cuando ella llegó, estuvo muy tentada a fastidiarla.

FLASHBACK

_- Hey, Nomunaga… - Llamó Kagome a su compañero. Kagome para ese entonces tenía quince años y acababan de salir de secundaria, ahora estaba en el penúltimo año de bachillerato._

_- Dime. – Contestó el aludido, levantando la vista y fijándola en su compañera._

_- ¿Ves a aquella muchacha? – Preguntó señalando a la nueva. Era una linda muchacha de pelo rizado y negro, con grandes y bonitos ojos cafés. Venía de un colegio privado para señoritas y era bastante sofisticada. No hablaba con casi nadie por lo mismo. Sentía que no encajaba en ese mundo._

_Nomunaga miró a Ayumi y asintió._

_- Quiero que flirtees con ella. – Sonrió pícaramente. Su amigo pestañeó incrédulo._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – Cuestionó poco convencido. Kagome borró su sonrisa y le miró con reproche._

_- No me digas que no te gusta. – Le acusó._

_- No es eso…pero yo… - Decía dudoso._

_- Anda, hazme caso. – Rogó con la mejor sonrisa que le salía. Nomunaga quiso negarse pero al final asintió y se dirigió a la muchacha. _

_Kagome enanchó su sonrisa y cuando vio el sonrojo de Ayumi al escuchar las insinuantes palabras de Nomunaga, rió con ganas. Se le veía sumamente nerviosa y sin saber que hacer. De acuerdo, había sido mala, pero ¿quién imaginaría que ella se podría convertir en su mejor amiga?_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- ¿Sabes? El sábado salí con un muchacho que me gusta bastante… - Comentó. Ayumi le miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo? – Le regañó.

Kagome sonrió y le relató todo lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, bueno, sólo a gran escala, no quiso entrar en detalles.

- Tengo que conocerlo. – Dijo con convicción. Kagome rió.

- Después. - Le prometió.

- ¡Que suerte has tenido! – Exclamó feliz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a la casa, sintió que llevaba el mundo sobre sus hombros. Como era de esperarse, sus compañeros no pararon de burlarse de ella, sobretodos, los compinches de Bankotsu. Arrogantes idiotas envidiosos. Jamás obtendrían un promedio tan alto como el de ella y eso era lo que más les dolía.

- Estoy en casa. – Anunció con desgano cerrando la reja y dándose media vuelta. Pasó por la sala y se encontró con Inuyasha que la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Oh, el día no había sido tan malo después de todo…

- Hola. – Le saludó. Ella sonrió tontamente.

- Ah, hola, ¿cómo estás? – Se obligó a contestar. Su cerebro se fundía cada vez que lo veía.

- Bien, oye, lamento la desastrosa salida del otro día. ¿Estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo de nuevo?

Kagome hubiese querido reír a carcajadas por su expresión afligida. Si para ella estar con él era sumamente maravilloso.

- Claro. – Contestó entusiasmada. Observó como los músculos de Inuyasha se distendían y en sus labios surcaba una nueva sonrisa.

- Hasta el sábado a las cinco entonces. – Dijo dándole un fugaz beso en sus labios y sonriendo al ver su expresión sorprendida cuando se separó de ella. – Adiós, Kagome. – Se despidió caminando hasta la puerta.

Kagome estuvo varios minutos más parada en el mismo sitio. Jamás alguien le había besado y a pesar de que fue rápido, sintió que el piso perdía firmeza y nada a su alrededor importaba. Con mano temblorosa se llevó los dedos a los labios y los tocó, suspirando por aquello que estaba naciendo dentro de su ser. Sí, podría enamorarse rápidamente de Inuyasha.

- ¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? – Chillaba Sango jalando del brazo a Miroku, que en vano, intentaba librarse del agarre.

- No estoy ciego, Sango. – Espetó liberando finalmente su brazo del constante tirón que le daba aquel ángel que en ese momento saltaba alegre. Incluso sus alas se habían liberado y brillaban majestuosamente.

Miroku le miró idiotizado. No cabía duda que aquella mujer era un verdadero ángel del Señor.

- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – Continuaba Sango.

- Mientras Sota no se intrometa. – Apuntó Miroku señalando como Sota entraba en la estancia como un energúmeno. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y miraba a su hermana a punto de querer estrangularle.

- ¡Se acabó! – Vociferó. Kagome salió de aquel trance en el que estaba sumida y miró a su hermano sin entender.

- ¿Qué?

- No sé como harás tú para verle pero al menos, ese malnacido no vuelve a poner un pie en esta casa. – Declaró furibundo. Kagome suspiró cansada. Ahora no estaba para escenitas de "hermano mayor protector". Suspiró fastidiada y se cruzó de brazos.

- Muy bien. Si quieres deja de hablarle y haz que esté mínimo a tres kilómetros lejos de ti, pero entiende, ¿crees que en verdad me va a hacer daño? ¿Le crees capaz? ¿Siendo tu amigo?

La vacilación brilló por un instante en los ojos de Sota. De acuerdo, Kagome tenía razón en eso. Finalmente, el aludido sonrió lánguidamente y miró con ternura a su hermanita.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó resignado. No podía desconfiar de Inuyasha y lo sabía. – Sólo… - Se acercó a ella y pasó cariñosamente la mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándola levemente. – Sólo dime si en algún momento necesitas mi ayuda. Es verdad, no creo que él sea capaz de algo así pero…si llega a tocarte un pelo más allá de lo permitido, es que lo mataré. – Agregó con convicción. Kagome sonrió.

- Te prometo que estaré bien. – Le aseguró, pasándole a un lado a un poco convencido Sota y llegó hasta su habitación. Suspiró feliz. Era tan mágico todo lo que le pasaba.

- Se está enamorando… - Murmuró una alegre Sango. - ¿Lo ves?

- Claro que sí. – Sonrió Miroku, mirando embelesado a su compañera. Al parecer ese delicado proceso no sólo lo estaba experimentando Kagome, posiblemente él también. – Tiene buena pinta todo este asunto, ¿no crees?

Sango volteó a mirarle.

- De igual forma seguiré orando y pidiéndole a todas las advocaciones de la Santísima Virgen que existan que esto resulte. No me fío por lo que veo. – Aseguró. Miroku rió divertido.

- Yo nunca me aprendí todas las advocaciones. En realidad, engatusé al profesor para no presentar el examen. – Dijo con jactancia viendo la acusadora mirada de Sango.

- Vago. – Espetó.

Miroku volvió a reír.

- Así es, mi bella Sango. Posiblemente sea el ángel más necio del cielo. ¿Pero a que no soy encantador? – Bromeó viendo como Sango ponía los ojos en blanco pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

- No tientes la paciencia del Señor. – Rió ella. Era verdad, Miroku a pesar de todo, era una buena persona y se veía que un excelente ángel guardián también.

- Lo intentaré. – Sonrió. - Entonces nos vemos, cariño. – Se despidió guiñándole un ojo y desvaneciéndose con una brisa que dejó algunas plumas blanquísimas suspendidas en el aire. Sango tomó una y sonrió admirándola.

- Que no me llames cariño. – Susurró al viento mientras enanchaba su sonrisa y cerraba los ojos. Luego los volvió a abrir para enfocar a Kagome, la cual, en ese momento ya yacía acostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro. – Dios quiera y ambas alcancemos lo que deseamos. – Musitó caminando pausadamente y disponiéndose a sentarse junto a su tutelada a velar por cada una de sus acciones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, aquí con la actualización, algo retardada pero cumplí al menos. Me alegra que hayan recibido de tan buena forma el fic. Agradezco muchos sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. En verdad espero ansiosa su opinión. Y con respecto a la mayoría de comentarios: Sí, a mi también me alegra que mis papás hayan tenido ese romance jeje. Y para las que duden que sea así, yo pienso que todo lo que me dijo mi mamá es cierto, porque pregunté a mis tíos y todo para reconfirmarlo y que me dieran nuevos detalles porque a mi papá no le puedo sacar nada. ¡Dios! Es estresante, pero veré como me las sigo arreglando xD. Bueno, ya no les fastidio más. Hasta la próxima n.n**


	6. La segunda cita

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**La segunda cita**

Kagome se había arreglado con esmero ese día. Ya la semana había pasado con relativa normalidad y sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que llegara Inuyasha a buscarla. Sonrió al verse en el espejo, agradecía que al menos tuviera los ojos grandes, quizá era su mayor atractivo entre toda su anatomía.

- Ojalá hoy nos vaya mejor… - Dijo al viento mientras pasaba el cepillo por su lacio cabello una vez más.

Sango sonrió. Ella también estaba alegre, después de todo, no había podido ver a Miroku desde el lunes cuando Inuyasha invitó a salir a Kagome y aunque detestara admitirlo, aquel ángel ya le hacía falta.

- ¡Kagome! – Gritó Shippo a todo pulmón luego de abrirle la puerta a Inuyasha. La aludida pegó un brinco casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso.

- No sé que es peor, que ya no amenace con quemar la casa o que haya aprendido a hablar. – Masculló dejando el cepillo a un lado y tomando el bolso que había dejado ya listo sobre su cama. Salió sintiéndose nerviosa y al llegar a la sala, le sonrió a Inuyasha. Ese día él también se había arreglado con esmero y le parecía el ser más apuesto del mundo.

- Hola, Kagome. – Le saludó sonriente.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó saliendo de su idiotizado trance.

- Muy bien ahora. – Volvió a sonreír viendo el inocente sonrojo de la joven mientras salían y caminaban hasta el carro de él.

Luego de que ambos hubiesen subido. Kagome se volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué veremos hoy? – Preguntó entusiasta. La cita pasada había carecido de la necesaria comunicación y si él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ella tendría que dar el primer paso en ese asunto.

- Una mejor que la de la otra vez, te lo aseguro. – Comentó mordazmente encendiendo el vehículo. Kagome sonrió divertida.

- Eso espero. – Suspiró feliz. Inuyasha la miró de reojo mientras iniciaban su recorrido por las calles. Esa joven era extremadamente hermosa y al parecer ella ignorante de todo eso. Vio como empezaba a parlotear con aquel tono dulce que le caracterizaba al tiempo que hacía varios gestos con sus manos, por Dios que parecía un ángel.

Miroku rió junto con Sango al leerle ese pensamiento a Inuyasha. Si siquiera supiera que más bien era que ángeles habían intercedido para que en ese momento ahora estuviera con ella.

- Anda, ese piropo es mío. – Se quejó Sango riendo tranquilamente en el asiento trasero, junto a Miroku.

- ¿Qué piropo tuyo? – Se burlaba Miroku tomándole el pelo. – Si aquí el bien parecido soy yo. – Y ambos empezaban a reír nuevamente.

Y así, cada pareja andaba en su propio mundo mientras llegaban al centro comercial. Durante la película Inuyasha y Kagome reían sin parar, no porque la película fuese cómica, sino por los comentarios que se hacían entre ellos con relación a la trama de lo que estaban viendo. Esta vez, el ambiente era ameno entre ellos dos y una confianza latente hacía gala de su aparición.

- No, ella es cómplice de ese secuestro, ya vas a ver. – Dijo Kagome con una seguridad enigmática llevándose a la boca el pitillo de su vaso de refresco mientras sorbía un poco del gaseoso líquido.

- No, para mí que es el otro tipo. – Decía Inuyasha incrédulo. Luego de unos minutos, como especie de profecía, se volvía a cumplir la palabra de Kagome.

- ¿Decías…? – Se burló ella con dulce jactancia. Él le miró con falso enfado.

- ¿Segura que ya no la viste? – Rió junto con ella.

Luego de que la película terminara y que la emoción fuera cortada por Kagome, la cual, parecía una especie de hechicera que adivinaba cada una de las escenas del filme, ambos se dirigieron a comer un helado. Allí igualmente rieron y compartieron gustos. Había una increíble sintonía entre ellos, en sus gustos por la música, lectura, moral, todo.

- ¿Y tu familia es católica? – Preguntó Kagome casualmente. Sango se alarmó, ese era un punto sensible con Kagome, ella era defensora a capa y espada de su religión por muy raro que pareciese en una adolescente de dieciséis años.

- Bueno… - Inuyasha se lo pensó quitándole importancia. – Somos técnicamente católicos.

- ¿Técnicamente? – Replicó curiosa.

- Sí, a ver… no somos dementes aficionados a la doctrina ni estamos pegados como sanguijuelas en los grupos de Iglesia pero sí nos asociamos a la religión, por decirlo así. – Contestó sinceramente.

Kagome dudó en ese instante, sin embargo, ese joven no se veía mala persona y ella podía poner su mano en el fuego por él en ese mismo instante. ¡Bah! se dijo, si se mejoraba la cosa entre ellos, hasta lo iría guiando por el buen camino, pensó con convicción. En eso reparó en que Inuyasha tomaba el vaso de plástico medio vacío de su helado con la mano izquierda. En realidad, había notado que él hacía muchas cosas con la mano izquierda pero ya lo había visto escribir cuando lo observó una vez estudiando con Sota y notó que era diestro al igual que ella.

- ¿Por qué haces tantas cosas con la mano izquierda? ¿Eres ambidiestro acaso? – Inquirió extrañamente intrigada por este hecho. Inuyasha se miró el brazo izquierdo y luego se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

- Lo que pasa es que yo era zurdo. – Explicó en tono neutro. Al parecer, los recuerdos no eran gratos. – Sabes que la zurdería es un fenómeno muy raro y pues, mis papás me amarraban la mano izquierda para obligarme a aprender a escribir con la derecha. – Agregó sin pizca de emoción alguna en su voz. Kagome le miró compasiva. ¿Qué clase de brutos había tenido él de padres?

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar. – Se disculpó sonriendo lánguidamente. Luego consultó su reloj. - ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó captando toda la atención de Inuyasha. – Hemos estado toda la tarde aquí y ni noción del tiempo tuve.

Inuyasha sonrió.

- Ven. – Le condujo mientras incrédulamente para Kagome él tomaba su mano y las entrelazaba mientras caminaban. Ella a pesar de estar contrariada no protestó y ajustó sus delgados dedos con la mano de él. Podía acostumbrarse a esa clase de contactos bastante rápido, debía de admitir.

Y así, él la llevó hasta las afueras del centro comercial y se dirigieron a un sitio menos concurrido, donde un pequeño balcón daba vista a la gran manzana. Sin embargo, Kagome se alarmó. Si Inuyasha pensaba en siquiera manosearle aprovechándose de la situación, estaba muy equivocado, ella…

- Aquí es. – Anunció haciendo que Kagome saliera de sus tormentosas cavilaciones. Ella ladeó el rostro y observó el rápido paso de los carros en la avenida adyacente al centro comercial.

- ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? – Cuestionó sin entender. Luego, notó como la nuez de Adán de él se agitaba con nerviosismo mientras aferraba más fuertemente su mano a la suya.

- Pues… - Se dispuso a responder dejando fija su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas, dándose ánimos interiormente. – Sé que es algo temerario pero… - Su voz cesó y finalmente fijó su mirada en la atenta y cristalina de ella. ¡Al diablo con los preámbulos! De igual forma, la de la última palabra era ella. Bien, se dijo, aquí iba. – Kagome…¿quisieras ser mi novia?

La boca de Kagome, Sango y Miroku se abrieron incrédulamente al escuchar la misma pregunta. Ambos ángeles exclamaron un rotundo "¡¿qué?!" mientras que Kagome se atragantaba con su propia saliva incapaz de atinar a decir algo coherente y suficientemente evolucionado, acorde con su especie.

- Por las llaves de San Pedro, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? – Exclama una encolerizada Sango mientras zarandeaba inclemente a Miroku. Cuando el segundo ángel logró hacer que la joven alada dejara de sacudirlo como un muñeco de trapo, se dispuso a contestar.

- Creo que estábamos tan distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta de las intenciones de Inuyasha. – Concluyó Miroku mientras que la fiera mirada de Sango lo observaba insatisfecha.

- Ya me di cuenta, ¡so imbécil descerebrado! – Volvió a exclamar agitando los brazos por encima de la cabeza en un intento de clamar socorro quién sabe a que santo o advocación de la Virgen María.

Sin embargo, antes de que la implacable lengua de Sango volviera a hacer de las suyas, ambos seres celestiales volvieron su total atención a los mortales al escuchar la casi inaudible voz de Kagome.

- Yo…yo… - Era plenamente consciente que su voz se quebraba mientras que sus labios temblaban furiosamente. Ella no creía en esos clichés de: "déjame pensarlo" o cosas de telenovelas en las que las protagonistas se hacen las difíciles inútilmente.

Él merecía su respuesta y a pesar de lo precipitado del momento se la daría. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Lo desconocía completamente. ¿Por qué ella y no alguien más? Tampoco lo sabía. ¿Por qué tan rápido? Desgraciadamente tampoco lo sabía. Quiso gemir de frustración por ser tan lanzada pero ya esa mirada le había hechizado y ahora no podía echar para atrás.

Inuyasha esperaba angustiado su negativa rotunda pero tenía que llevarse el chaparrón de agua antes de ejecutar cualquier otra acción o decir algo. Como condenado a morir en la silla eléctrica, no la interrumpió y esperó en silencio.

- Yo…yo… - ¡Ya! Se decía Inuyasha, no quería escuchar más el odioso pronombre propio, aún así, siguió en silencio, inmóvil, mirándola casi sin pestañear. – Yo si quiero ser tu novia. – Declaró ella por fin. Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, ya había decretado su negativa y ahora…un momento, ¿había dicho que sí?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó siendo ahora él el incrédulo.

- Que si quiero. – Repitió más fuerte. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía siempre que hacerla decir dos veces ese tipo de respuestas incómodas para ella?

- Wow… - Resopló sonriendo como un idiota. Lo había conseguido… ¡lo había conseguido! ¿Cómo demonios había hecho? Sabrá Dios, se dijo. Kagome sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Sí, wow… - Repitió ella riendo incrédula pero de igual forma enteramente feliz. Luego ambos se dieron un ligero beso antes de volver adentrarse al centro comercial, ya sin temores de poder agarrarse de las manos o alguna demostración de afecto típica del noviazgo.

Miroku y Sango se habían mirado con ojos desorbitados mientras aún mantenían sus manos entrelazadas en la súplica silenciosa que habían hecho a la Divina Pastora, al Perpetuo Socorro, a la Virgen del Carmen y a cuanta advocación que se le viniera a la mente. Rieron alegres y Sango volvió a saltar de felicidad. Esta vez, ambos se elevaron en el oscuro cielo, plagado de estrella que era testigo de su grácil baile en el viento. Sus alas se habían extendido y ahora flotaban divinamente sobre la brisa fría de la noche que iniciaba y hacía su aparición sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡Que alegría! – Canturreaba Sango elevándose bastante y dejando que sus alas brillaran en todo su esplendor. Durante eternos instantes, Miroku la contempló hipnotizado. Ella hacía muy bien el papel de ángel puro y celestial y no se esforzaba nada por hacerlo.

- Sí, es una verdadera victoria. – Aseguró Miroku viendo con ternura a su compañera. En eso, ella le volvió a sonreír mientras finalmente aterrizaban y sus alas se volvían a ocultar.

- Nunca lo hubiese logrado sin ti. Gracias. – Dijo ella dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de sonreírle y dirigirse corriendo siguiendo a su pareja mortal. Miroku se quedó embobado un rato observando como ella se alejaba y finalmente, él sonrió y la siguió en silencio. Vaya que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosa entre ellos dos, se dijo Miroku entre divertido y preocupado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, bueno, primero que nada, lo de que mi papá era zurdo es cierto y lo que le hicieron, lamentablemente también es cierto. Es más, mi hermano y yo somos zurdos los dos, así que parece que de nada les sirvió a mis abuelos renegar esa característica porque igual, la descendencia la heredó xD. Con el enigmático don de mi mamá de adivinar que pasará en las películas o novelas, y siempre acertar también es cierto, a veces es exasperante porque le quita la emoción a la gente pero bueno, igual así la quiero jaja. Igualmente es cierto que a la segunda cita mi papá le pidió a mi mamá que fuera su novia y ella, por muy loca que hubiera quedado con la propuesta, aceptó (gracias a Dios porque sino yo no hubiese existido y ustedes no estarían leyendo mis fics xD) Y bueno, lamento el retraso, mis ganas de escribir estuvieron medio cojas últimamente y no conseguía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente jeje. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y ya acomodé con lo del error con Hoyo en el capítulo anterior (él no puede ser el compañero de Kagome porque al principio dije que era el esposo de Yuka), gracias por haberlo notado, lamento el desliz. Bueno pues, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y ojalá me puedan dejar un review. Será hasta el próximo capítulo, sayonara ;)**


	7. Promesa a los ángeles

**Ángeles desesperados**

**Promesa a los ángeles**

Inuyasha luego de darle un suave y dulce beso, dejó que ella bajara del vehículo y caminara a las puertas de su casa, tocó el timbre y vio el rostro preocupado de su madre al verla.

- Oh, Kagome… - Susurró Kimiko.

- Bendición, mamá. – Dijo risueña sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su mamá hizo una mueca en sus finos labios con lasitud mientras dejaba pasar a la menor de sus hijas mujeres.

- Dios te bendiga. ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó a duras penas. Kagome reparó en el semblante casi transfigurado por la angustia que mostraba su progenitora y restándole la merecida importancia al asunto, respondió extasiada.

- Muy bien, mamá, fíjate que ahora tengo novio… - Le contaba emocionada viendo la tragicómica expresión de su madre.

- ¿En serio? – Se escuchó una voz profunda mientras una silueta emergía de la tenue luz proveniente de la sala.

- Pa…papá… - Balbuceó Kagome petrificada. Su padre podía ser el más jovial de los hombres pero cuando se trataba de algún pretendiente para sus hijas, había que irse con cuidado con él. Bastante había aprendido de eso cuando el noviazgo de Yuka. ¡Dios mío! Pensó abrumada, ¿tenía que ser precisamente esa misma noche en que su papá regresara?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha silbaba con infinita alegría mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Al instante se encontró con el rostro de su madre.

- Oh… - Musitó deteniendo el tarareo alegre que hace segundos mantenía. – Hola, mamá. – Saludó sin muchos ánimos dejando las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la puerta.

- Inuyasha, te veo contento, ¿alguna causa en especial? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa forzada. Su hijo le miró con frialdad inusitada y luego sonrió a duras penas, casi por obligación.

- Salí con una amiga. – Informó cortante. No le apetecía en lo absoluto contarle algo a su mamá. Luego de ello caminó a través del corto pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación. Izayoi le siguió mientras se mantenía tensa con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Con Tsubaki? – Preguntó esperanzada.

¿Con esa víbora malévola? Inuyasha quiso reír ante tal imaginación de su madre. Aunque, de igual forma, ya sabía que esas dos podían llegar a ser carne y uña si se les daba el momento propicio.

- No, mamá. – Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto y le miró con una sonrisa cínica. – No salí ni con Tsubaki ni con nadie que tú conozcas. – Espetó harto de lo controladora que era su progenitora y como ésta pretendía seguir tratándolo como un infante.

- ¿En verdad? Oh, no sabes la pena que me da…sabes que esa niña es maravillosa… - Empezó a decir viendo el hartazgo poco disimulado de su hijo.

- Es bella, encantadora, preciosa, todo lo que tú quieras, mamá. – Dijo con ironía. – Pero no, no salí con ella, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a estudiar. – Se despidió cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Izayoi, la cual, frunció el ceño indignada pero se mantuvo inmóvil y resuelta a no perder la compostura. Ya vería como acomodaba a su hijo verdaderamente.

- Es sólo un capricho, Inuyasha. Ya te cansarás de la mujercita con la que sales. – Dijo al viento mientras se daba media vuelta y procedía irse a su propia habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Bendición papá. – Logró musitar Kagome dentro de la palidez poco disimulada y el nerviosismo evidente en sus gestos.

- Dios te bendiga, hija. Me alegra verte, te traje un regalo. – Informó Takato en el tono calmo que le caracterizaba.

Kagome sonrió a pesar de las circunstancias. Siempre le gustaban los regalos poco tradicionales que siempre les traía su padre. Una vez la iba mordiendo la tarántula que le había traído a Yuka. En otra ocasión, ella misma se iba ahogando con la gran cantidad de chocolate que él había traído, aunque siempre lo mejor eran las exuberantes cantidades de dinero que siempre le daba, pero de igual forma, eso nunca evitara que lo extrañara bastante durante su ausencia.

- Gracias papá, ya quiero verlo. – Respondió con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos. Su papá sonrió mientras que sus pícaros ojos estudiaban a su hija.

- ¿Cómo es eso que tienes novio? – Preguntó en tono casual, pero Kagome bien sabía que debía irse con cuidado en el tema. Sino, Inuyasha podría ser desterrado de aquella casa.

- ¿Te refieres a Inuyasha? – Cuestionó Kimiko intercediendo de una vez por su hija. ¡Vaya que los Higurashi tenían una malsana tendencia a sobreproteger a sus mujeres!

- Sí mamá, es él. – Contestó Kagome atenta a las reacciones casi imperceptibles en el rostro despejado de Takato.

- Oh, Takato, ese muchacho es muy bueno, muy educado. Incluso es amigo de Sota. – Decía Kimiko viendo como su esposo parecía relajarse ante tal información. Después de todo, para él, la aprobación de su mujer era más que suficiente.

- Quiero conocerlo pronto entonces. – Sonrió. Kagome se alegró de que las cosas no se hubiesen puesto peligrosas ya que suficiente tenía con su hermano mayor, el cual, era como su segundo padre.

- Eso espero yo también. – Contestó Kagome. Luego, escapando de un regaño rotundo de su padre gracias a la intercesión de su santa madre, caminó alegre hasta su habitación. Luego de entrar, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Quiso gritar de euforia pero se conformaba con que ahora era novia de Inuyasha y que un futuro prometedor le aguardaba ante tal título.

- Kagome… - Susurró Sango sonriendo al notar tal felicidad en aquella mortal que había visto crecer y formarse en valores de una familia humilde. – Yo también ando alegre…- Comentó al viento. Luego observó como Kagome tomaba una de sus libretas y un lápiz, ya sabía que volvería a entrar en su mundo de poesía. Bien sabía que ella, si siquiera hubiera sopesado la posibilidad, se habría convertido en una gran poetiza con los estudios adecuados, aunque ya bien sabía que esa no era la carrera que ella aspiraba.

- Ay, tengo examen de castellano el lunes, que horror… - Se quejó ojeando su libro sin muchas ganas. Ella era excelente en cualquier materia pero en momento de éxtasis desbocado como el que vivía en ese momento hacían difícil acordarse de los estudios.

- Kagome, pórtate bien, anda, que estos autores no se estudian por sí solos… - Le instó Sango susurrándole a la conciencia. – Ya anduviste mucho tiempo por las nubes, aunque a veces llega a ser aburrido, te digo… - Pero al verse divariando, se volvió al centrar en el problema. – Anda, vamos a terminar esta investigación…

Y así, junto con otras palabras de aliento, Sango alentó lo que restaba parte de la noche a que Kagome empezara a leer aquellos poemas y fragmentos de obras ininteligibles a veces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha, ¿me prestas el cuaderno? – Preguntó Sota despreocupado acercándose a su amigo. Este le miró perplejo, ¿cuándo había acabado la guerra fría? ¿Y desde cuándo a él le había dado por volverle a hablar?

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó aún pasmado al rostro sosegado de Sota.

- Anda, no tengo todo el día. Momiji me está esperando. – Se sonrió. Inuyasha aún poco convencido que sin más ni más el hermano de Kagome se dignase a volverle a hablar, sacó su libreta de entre el "abismo profundo" que tenía por bolso de lo desordenado que estaba éste. Le entregó el cuaderno a Sota, que sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a ojearlo.

- Y… - Inuyasha temía hacer la pregunta pero quería confirmarlo. - ¿estamos bien? – Cuestionó un tanto dudoso. Sota levantó la vista y la clavó en él durante largos segundos de incertidumbre para Inuyasha. Finalmente, el de ojos dorados observó como los músculos de su amigo se distendían y suspiraba resignado.

- Tócale un pelo a Kagome y te juro que los suplicios de los romanos te parecerán el paraíso. – Advirtió. Inuyasha sintió como una gotita resbalaba por su sien mientras se esforzaba por mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Entiendo perfectamente. – Murmuró bajando la vista al cuaderno que tenía sobre el pupitre y repasando una vez más el contenido que le iba para su examen.

- Ahora… - Prosiguió Sota cerrando la libreta de Inuyasha y mostrándole una sonrisa que hacia ver sus parejos y blanquísimos dientes. - …estamos bien con ese pequeño asunto arreglado. – Anunció devolviéndole el cuaderno a Inuyasha antes de irse con una de sus compañeras de clases. Inuyasha meneó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación al ver la elocuencia de Sota. ¿Cómo demonios Kagome podía haber surgido de la misma procedencia que aquel loco? Aunque aceptaba que aquel loco era buena gente y se comportaba muy bien a la hora de ser su amigo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Escuchó la aguda voz de Tsubaki. ¿Por qué en sus momentos de gozosa soledad, en los cuales aprovechaba de recordar el rostro de su novia, dicho sea de paso, tenía que venir alguien desagradable a desmoronarle su fantasía interior?

Volteó a verla y se sorprendió de que la joven le sonriera coquetamente. _Ya se cansó del que era su novio y ahora la próxima presa soy yo_, pensó con susto. Ella se acercó y casi le lanzó el busto encima a la cara de Inuyasha cuando se inclinó para hablarle más "cómodamente". Inuyasha con sonrisa forzada retrocedió en su mismo asiento y se esforzó por mirarle nada más que la cara, porque reconocía que aquella tipa, por muy promiscua que fuese, tenía buen cuerpo.

- Dime, Tsubaki. – Logró responderle. La joven le miró entre divertida y pícara mientras reparaba en que estaba tocando la libreta de él.

- Inuyasha, no entiendo nada del profesor Kimura, ¿será que puedo ir a tu casa a que me expliques? – Preguntó sonriente. Inuyasha vaciló por un momento.

- La verdad no lo creo, Tsubaki. No dispongo del tiempo suficiente, siéndote franco. Pero si quieres, pregúntale a Sota, está más dotado en la materia que yo. – Contestó finalmente. La decepción de Tsubaki no se hizo esperar y su negativa a la propuesta tampoco.

- Oh, pero a Sota no le tengo confianza. ¿Seguro que no tienes tiempo? – Dijo haciendo un puchero. Inuyasha no pudo suprimir la sonrisa irónica antes sus palabras, ¿qué no le tenía confianza a Sota o que no le atraía? Pensó con sorna.

Inuyasha sabiendo que no lo dejaría tranquilo, apeló por una evasiva.

- Veré si me hago espacio en la semana, Tsubaki. Igualmente no te prometo nada. – Mintió. Desde luego que no iba a luchar mucho por pasar tiempo con esa mujer tan arpía.

- Gracias, Inu. – Se despidió. Inuyasha sintió una vena latirle en la frente de la ira. ¿Quién carajo le había dicho a ella que le podía llamar por ese nauseabundo apodo? Bien, tendría que aguantársela por un tiempo si es que quería deshacerse de ella diplomáticamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿En serio te dijo así? Vaya que es bruto ese tipo… - Reía Inuyasha en su ya tercera cita con Kagome. Ella también se encontraba a gusto con él, después de todo, ¿quién no andaría en las nubes con un muchacho como él? Pensó ilusionada.

- Bueno, acepto que no me gustó mucho el comentario de mi compañero, que supuestamente me apoyaba pero bueno… - Relataba mientras que Inuyasha se mantenía embobado en sus gestos y expresiones, a pesar de que no lo hacía notar tan abiertamente.

- No, estaba bien. Si el tipo se quiso pasar de listo, allá él. Porque… ¿cómo te explicas tú que como alumna vengas a ponerle orden a la clase donde hay un profesor presente? Créeme, eso no lo hace cualquiera. Y si el docente se enfurece por eso, puede que en parte tenga razón pero que entonces ejerza carácter para no verse en ese tipo de situaciones. – Constató. Kagome sonrió en respuesta.

- Hola Sanguito. – Apareció Miroku de repente, haciendo que la aludida saltara pegando un grito aterrorizado. - ¿Cuál es el chisme de hoy? – Inquirió sonriendo abiertamente.

- Te voy a ir acusando con Rafael para que te clave su lanza un día de estos… - Prometió llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¿El arcángel Rafael? No, si más bien es mi mayor aliado, no sabes de cuantas me ha salvado de que no me castiguen. – Se mofó. Sango le miró acusadoramente.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho el viejo loco? – Preguntó Sango una vez que su cuerpo, ya de por sí en espíritu, recuperara su alma, casi salida por el sobresalto.

- Ah, y luego dicen que yo soy el de los apodos… - Rió Miroku viendo burlonamente a una sonrojada Sango. – Pues, Jaken me dijo que aún no se ha finiquitado la sentencia. No se sabe, pero al parecer, luego de hacer que los dos mortales se unan exitosamente, de acuerdo al grado de dificultad del asunto, se podría disponer en que los ángeles encargados recibieran una especie de premio.

Sango le miró incrédula.

- A ver… - Dijo como si repasara el asunto. – Tengo la belleza que jamás una mortal será capaz de poseer, tengo la inteligencia y la sabiduría de un anciano que hubiese vivido 800 años, soy pulcramente santa y pura, pues soy un ángel de Dios, me paseo libremente por el reino de nuestro Señor y ahora me dicen que hay un premio, ¿qué podrían darme que me fuese realmente gratificante? – Espetó incrédula. Miroku levantó una ceja divertido.

- Con la seguridad que has dicho cada una de tus cualidades con la más profunda humildad. – Se burló. – no me cabe la menor duda de que estás muy segura de tu papel. Pero ahora, con respecto a tu incógnita planteada, ¿qué sería lo que todo ángel, aunque sea en lo más recóndito de su corazón, anhela con todas sus fuerzas? – Preguntó esperando atentamente la respuesta sincera de su interlocutora. Observó como las castañas pupilas de Sango temblaban ligeramente y luego bajaba la vista avergonzada. – Dilo Sango, ambos somos conscientes del hecho y no nos podemos caer a mentiras entre nosotros mismos.

- La…libertad…- Murmuró casi inaudiblemente luego de un corto e incómodo silencio.

- Ya ves que ese podría ser el premio. Y aunque fuese por tiempo limitado, no me importaría cambiar de papel con Inuyasha por un día, te confieso.

Sango volvió a mirarle algo abrumada. Ella también así lo sentía pero ya sabía que eso era completamente imposible.

- No sé que esperar, te digo sinceramente pero…en parte sería egoísta hacer nuestra acción con la motivación de un premio. Yo creo que…debemos abandonarnos en la voluntad de Dios y rogar porque hagamos que estas dos personas alcancen la verdadera felicidad entre ellos mismos. – Dijo posando la vista en las caras sonrientes de Inuyasha y Kagome. – Después de todo, su felicidad es la nuestra, ¿no? Para eso hemos sidos concebidos. – Afirmó viendo como Miroku asentía con una sonrisa.

- Vaya que espíritu tan noble como el tuyo sólo se encuentra en los ángeles predilectos de Dios. – Le piropeó. – Y créeme, Sanguito, que posiblemente ese libre albedrío te será concedido. – Prometió. Sango sonrió suspicaz.

- Mientras a ti también te lo otorguen. – Sonrió. Miroku mostró una mueca poco convencido del hecho.

- Primero lo primero. Hay que encargarse de los tortolitos, recuerda. – Avisó viendo como nuestros protagonistas se sumergían en su propio mundo, alejado de toda realidad. Sango puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cierto. Que fastidio… - Dijo con falso tono de desgano mientras sonreía alegre regocijándose de la felicidad de Kagome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, bueno, pues…el capítulo me quedó un poco más largo de lo común, pero ya no encontraba en donde finalizarlo, xD. Primero, agradezco muchos sus reviews, me sorprende la cantidad de reviews que tiene la historia con tan escasos capítulos, esperemos que siga así n.n Muchas me han opinado que sus hermanos mayores son igual de fastidiosos como Sota, aunque yo no sabría decirles, después de todo, soy la mayor ñ.ñU sin embargo, entiendo que tener un hermano es un gran pero un GRAN fastidio a pesar que irremediablemente una termina queriéndolo. Y con la aparición de mi abuelo, bueno, a decir verdad yo no lo conocí puesto que él murió cuando yo sólo tenía tres años, aún así, por las historias de mis tíos y de mi mamá era una persona muy alegre y jocosa, así que no teman por parte de él con respecto a su intervención n.n. Así que sin más que acotar, me despido, muchas gracias nuevamente. Sayonara.**


	8. La citación divina

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**La citación divina**

Dos meses habían pasado desde el inicio del noviazgo de Inuyasha y Kagome. Era de ese tipo de relaciones de adolescentes que eran inocentes sin una pasión desbordante ni deseo continuo ya que a pesar de la chispa evidente, ninguno tenía prisa por nada. Kagome finalmente había terminado su bachillerato, se había graduado y ahora gozaba de las merecidas vacaciones mientras esperaba el listado de las opciones que se le presentarían para la universidad. Se sentía desbordantemente feliz y con la espera de un futuro que le abría las puertas de par en par. Entre las tres opciones que le ofrecía el Ministerio de Educación para decidir la carrera, había colocado en todas "medicina", debido a que siempre había admirado a su hermano y quería imitarlo a cabalidad. Inuyasha le había sugerido que se lo pensara mejor, después de todo, la decisión debía tomarse con pinza y si se planteaba el futuro con otro tipo de carrera, no estaría mal; aunque Kagome de igual modo ignoró el consejo, no porque lo despreciara sino porque estaba muy enfrascada en su propio mundo de fantasía que ahora, de alguna manera al estar lista para entrar a la universidad, lo veía más a su alcance.

-_ No te preocupes. Estoy completamente segura que esa será mi carrera._ – Le había dicho a Inuyasha con suma convicción.

En ese momento, ella se encontraba acomodando su escaparate y quitando y desocupando espacio para los nuevos libros que compraría y los nuevos cuadernos que le acompañarían. Sonrió al ver el desfile de peluches que tenía frente a ella en la primera repisa del closet. Desde ositos diminutos hasta adorables "Snoopys" en diferentes tamaños. Bueno, eso contando los que le quedaban ya que su hijo adoptivo, es decir, su perro Jim, tenía una inexplicable fascinación con estos muñecos de felpa y ella, incapaz de negarle algo, se los daba para que jugara con ellos e irremediablemente los dañara y rompiera. Rió sola mientras recordaba la cara incrédula de Inuyasha cuando veía al can mordisquear los a veces costosos peluches, considerando su condición económica del entonces.

- _Nadie sabe para quién compra… - Musitó viendo al perro con expresión resignada. Kagome rió y le besó la mejilla antes de guindársele de un brazo._

_- No te preocupes, él los sabe aprovechar más que yo y eso es algo bueno. – Le consolaba riendo divertida. Inuyasha arqueaba una ceja mientras la veía incrédulamente, pero al final, terminaba por rendirse y reír con la que rápidamente iba capturando su corazón._

Kagome finalmente terminó de colocar el último libro y cerró las puertas del escaparate. Luego siguió ordenando su habitación mientras cambiaba el CD que estaba escuchando a uno de música clásica. Sonrió para sí porque, de acuerdo, tenía gustos poco comunes pero no se avergonzaba de ellos. Caminó hasta la cama y recogió su bolso para aprovechar de sacar cualquier basurita que estuviera dentro de los numerosos bolsillos. Mientras hurgaba consiguió la envoltura de una chupeta y se sonrojó volviendo a recordar.

FLASHBACK

_- Ayame, debes ayudarme, por lo que más quieras. – Rogaba Kagome dentro de la pequeña sala de la casa de su compañera de clase y amiga._

_- Kagome pero es que se me hace increíble. ¿En verdad en verdad ustedes no se han besado de esa manera? … - Decía meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con expresión tragicómica._

_- No, es que, he sido muy renuente al respecto, después de todo no sé y por más que sea, no soy tan lanzada como para decirle a él que me explique como besar de esa forma. No tengo tanta valentía. – Confesó con los ojos muy abiertos expectantes a la decisión de la pelirroja. Finalmente, la aludida suspiró resignada._

_- A ver…me parece increíble que te vaya a enseñar como besar "apasionadamente". – Se burló. Kagome se sonrojó y curvó la boca en un gesto que hacía denotar que no gozaba cuando Ayame se mofaba de su situación._

_- ¿Lo harás? – Inquirió de brazos cruzados. Ayame sonrió y asintió._

_- Muy bien, pero por cuestiones limitantes como por ejemplo que ambas somos mujeres, acudiremos a la siempre fiel y útil chupeta. – Anunció sacando una de su morral que le lanzó a Kagome aún sin destapar. Ella lo atajó mientras miraba con susto a su amiga que le sonreía confiada. Esa sería una larga tarde, pensó._

FIN DE FLASBACK

Tenía que reconocer que le había servido de maravilla aquella explicación puesto que la volvió más desenvuelta a pesar de que aceptaba que no quería pasar por la misma vergonzosa experiencia.

- Ayame vale oro, aunque igual a veces es irritante. – Se dijo en voz alta mientras ahora procedía a ordenar la cómoda. Mientras revisaba su escaso maquillaje y sus costosos perfumes, regalos de su hermana, volvió a sumergirse en los nuevos recuerdos aunque no ya tan gratos.

FLASHBACK

_Era el día de su cumpleaños número quince. Día de ensueño para toda mujer, o al menos, era así en teoría. Recordaba con una mezcla de emociones que esa mañana antes de irse al liceo, Sota le había regalado un equipo de sonido que no dudaba que atesoraría como su vida misma. En su familia los cumpleaños a veces pasaban desapercibidos debido a las obligaciones de todos y ella ya no se sorprendía de eso, había estado acostumbrada a su niñez a que olvidaran su cumpleaños y que siempre a último minuto era que buscaban una torta para cantarle y felicitarte cuando alguno, que no fuese Sota, ya que él siempre lo recordaba, se daba por enterado por cuestiones del destino. Sin embargo, ese día no se consolaría con la presencia de su hermano ya que él había tenido que viajar a un pueblo cercano a cumplir su obra social que le exigía el gobierno, teniendo que atender a varios enfermos de la región._

_Ya volvía de su instituto y caminaba sin ánimos a la casa, pronto darían las seis de la tarde y no tenía ningún motivo por querer llegar. Esa tarde sus amigas le habían sorprendido con un pastel que le cantaron con todo el cariño del mundo y le habían dado unos cuantos regalos que entre ellas pudieron costear. Pero ahora, nadie recordaría que se estaba celebrando el hecho de su nacimiento. Llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Yuka allí vestida de forma impecable y atractiva mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido a pesar de que intentó sonreír al saludarle._

_- Yuka, ¿estás bien? – Cuestionó confundida viendo como su hermana se daba vuelta para mirarle como si estuviera sopesando alguna opción. Finalmente sonrió triunfal ante la extrañeza de su hermana menor._

_- Kagome, ¿te interesaría ir a una fiesta? – Preguntó con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Eh? – Decía perpleja. Yuka rió y la jaló de un brazo para llevarla a su habitación. Luego, le prestó uno de sus costosos y casi sagrados vestidos para luego maquillarla con esmero._

_- Con quien iba a ir no pudo venir y no quiero andar sola por allá, Hoyo anda de viaje y no me pienso perder esta fiesta. Y ahora te intento arreglar un poco porque no puedo llevar a una desgarbada conmigo, ¿qué pensaría la gente? – Le explicó al ver el anonadamiento expresado en los grandes y marrones ojos de su hermana que pasaron de perplejidad a un manto que ocultaba todos sus sentimientos. Por un momento, por un feliz momento creía que su hermana se había acordado de sus quince años. Que ilusa, se dijo._

_Finalmente, cuando las fueron a buscar algunos amigos de Yuka, llegaron a la fiesta. Kagome tenía la esperanza de pasarla bien o al menos eso esperaba, después de todo, ella no era muy aficionada a las juergas. Yuka le guió hasta donde estaba la cumpleañera y luego de un efusivo abrazo entre ambas, le presentó a Kagome._

_- Oh, mucho gusto. – Le sonrió afable la joven. Kagome le felicitó y devolvió el saludo._

_- Es una maravillosa fiesta, sin duda. – Le piropeó mirando a su derredor. La quinceañera rió orgullosa y le miró curiosa._

_- Vaya, nunca imaginé que fueran hermanas. Son muy distintas. – Musitó. – Pero te ves cercana a mi edad, ¿cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó casualmente. Yuka quiso responder por ella._

_- Ah, Kagome creo que cumple por estas fechas sus quince años también. ¿Cuándo es que cumples tus quince? – Le inquirió en tono despreocupado. Kagome le miró con una cínica sonrisa._

_- Hoy estoy de cumpleaños, Yuka. – Dijo con expresión impasible viendo la perplejidad en ambas jóvenes. Su hermana parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma y por un momento, Kagome quiso reír ante su cara._

_- Felicitaciones, entonces. – Comentó azoradamente la cumpleañera. – Lo siento, creo que me llaman. – Agregó escapando lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies. Kagome volvió a sonreír, aparentemente nadie podría creer que algo así le hubiese ocurrido a ella._

_Luego del embarazoso suceso, Yuka se fue a charlar o bailar con algunos invitados mientras dejaba a Kagome totalmente a la deriva. Esa velada fue bastante larga y tediosa para ella._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- Ya no importa. Ahora tengo a Inuyasha y todo está bien. – Se dijo dándose ánimos mientras miraba satisfecha como había finalizado con la limpieza de su habitación. Caminó hasta el closet y luego sacó algo de ropa para después tomar una toalla antes de dirigirse al baño. Después de todo, ese día iba a ir a misa, ya que aprovecharía la tarde libre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sango, no te había visto tan interesada en participar en la misa. En realidad, nunca te había visto nunca en una Iglesia. – Comentó Miroku mientras caminaba hasta ella, que se encontraba hablando con otro ángel de la guarda en una de las esquinas del templo.

- Eso se debe a que Inuyasha no es muy devoto que se diga. – Respondió irónica. Se despidió educadamente del ángel que le acompañaba y se acercó a Miroku con cara de pocos amigos. - ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? – Espetó furibunda. Miroku sonrió con burla.

- Enterándote de los chismes más calientes que hay en el cielo, ¿eh? – Preguntó viendo el sonrojo de la aludida.

- No me culpes, tengo tiempo que no subo allá. – Se defendió. – Además, ¿qué haces tú por estos sitios? – Cuestionó impresionada porque ambos se hubieran encontrado en la misma Iglesia.

- ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? – Sugirió girando el rostro hasta la entrada. Sango siguió con la mirada la dirección que marcaban los azulados ojos de Miroku y su incredulidad pasó a asombro al ver allí entrar a Inuyasha.

Observó como el joven miraba a todos lados buscando a cierta personita. Sango rompió en risas ignorando la mirada extrañada de los demás ángeles presentes.

- ¿Está haciendo lo que yo creo que está haciendo? – Preguntó entre risas. Miroku sonrió y asintió. – Wow, no puedo creer que esté tan obsesionado con Kagome.

Pero efectivamente, Inuyasha se acercó furtivamente hasta Kagome y le saludó con un beso, colocándose a su lado. Ella por supuesto sonrió pero estaba tan asombrada como la misma Sango.

- Preguntó a Yuka donde estaba Kagome y casi le coloca una pistola en la sien sólo para dar con el paradero de su novia. Porque sabes que por ser un beato no es su inexplicable atracción por las iglesias. – Dijo observando a la pareja.

- Sí, lo sé. – Dijo riendo nuevamente. – Aunque Kagome no se creyó que su presencia se deba a que está muy preocupado por las ánimas del purgatorio. Obviamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. – Agregó caminando para acomodarse en un asiento ya que la misa estaba comenzando. Miroku la siguió tranquilamente.

- ¿Y cómo le va por allá a nuestro Señor? – Inquirió casualmente. Sango le fulminó con la mirada por su descarada curiosidad, pero debido a que ella era igual, no le quedó más remedio que intentar contarle algo, y al ver que sólo estaban leyendo las intenciones de la misa, se dispuso a responderle.

- Más o menos. San Pedro quiere arrancarse la barba debido a que la Santísima Virgen ha decidido pasar por la puerta trasera a unas cuantas almas coleadas. Santa Teresa se volvió a enzarzar en una discusión con San Agustín debido a un cuento ahí que no entendí muy bien, que creo que trataba acerca del algún dogma. Y bueno, lo demás, lo de siempre. – Rió.

- ¿Le hicieron otra broma a Jaken, entonces? – Dedujo mientras veía como Sango asentía.

- Sí, esta vez fue hacerle creer que una oración de un mortal iba dirigida a él. Creyó que era la creatura celestial más importante y luego de descubrir que sólo era una treta de los nuevos estudiantes para ángeles guardianes, se puso a chillar y a casi exigirle al Señor que los enviara para el infierno. Aunque, obviamente, Midoriko se hizo cargo que sus amenazas no llegaran a oídos de Dios. – Explicó sonriendo. Miroku rió por lo bajo mientras luego se disponían a escuchar el acto litúrgico.

Cuando los cuatro salieron. Inuyasha caminó con Kagome por una plaza, contándose todo y a la vez nada. Comieron un helado y continuaron paseando seguidos por sus silenciosos ángeles guardianes. Cada pareja regocijada por la presencia del otro sin más preocupaciones. Luego de varias horas, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a su casa y después de despedirse con un beso, él se marchó junto con Miroku cuidándole los pasos.

Sango entró en la habitación de Kagome despreocupadamente y al ver que su tutelada se desplomaba en la cama, miró distraídamente a la mesa de noche pero luego fijó bien su vista en el pequeño mueble y palideció de súbito.

- Oh, por Dios… - Musitó acercándose rápidamente a donde había un sobre extremadamente blanco, ya resplandeciente, donde una inconfundible esencia de rosas se hacía sentir junto con unos pétalos rosados a su alrededor. Sango con mano trémula tomó el sobre. Sólo alguien tenía ese sello personal con sus cartas. – Madre Santísima… - Susurró abriéndolo. Porque efectivamente, era una citación por parte de Midoriko, el ángel más cercano a la Virgen María. Al parecer era urgente su presencia junto con Miroku en el tribunal divino. - ¿Qué habremos hecho? – Gimió preocupada. Después de todo, no a cualquiera se le citaba a una audiencia con la representante de la Reina de los Ángeles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento el retraso con el fic, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo proseguir y finalmente, ya me decidí, además que estuve muy atareada últimamente pues estoy en mi penúltima semana de clases antes de mis merecidísimas vacaciones xD. Este…bueno, pasando a otra cosa, pues, muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad muchísimas gracias. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y me puedan dejar review ;)**


	9. El viaje

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**El viaje**

- ¡Por la Sangre de Cristo, Miroku! – Exclamaba Sango furiosa subiendo las doradas escaleras del palacio celestial. El ángel que iba a su lado le miraba como un niño confundido, que no sabía de qué se le acusaba.

- ¿Por qué me gritas? – Preguntó con genuino desconcierto. Sango le miró atentamente durante unos segundos, como si intentara sonsacarle la verdad mirando a través de su alma.

- ¿Qué fue lo que rayos hiciste? ¡Midoriko no llama a cualquiera porque se le viene en gana! – Gritaba histéricamente con una expresión compungida en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no fuiste tú la que se equivocó? – Miroku al tiempo que había dicho esas indiscretas palabras se arrepintió como una de las almas condenadas al fuego del infierno. Sango le miraba como si quisiera desprenderle las alas con su afilada mirada. – ¡Es que no he hecho nada! – Se defendió. Sango bufó molesta y desvió la vista al frente donde unas inmensas puertas de oro se cernían frente a ellos dándole un aire intimidante al salón.

Sango, aún dubitativa, tiró de una pequeña campanilla de cristal y prontamente, las puertas de tamaño colosal se abrieron de par en par. Miroku tragó nerviosamente mientras que ambos se adentraban al tribunal, que a pesar de la magnificencia que aparentaba desprender, cierto ambiente de incertidumbre se hacía sentir. Al llegar al final del corredor principal, dieron con el estrado tallado en oro y diamantes, de donde surgió la esbelta figura de Midoriko, que, a consideración de ambos ángeles, era una creatura sin parangón.

- Han acudido a mi llamado de forma puntual, eso me complace. – Dijo con su modulada y fina voz. Miroku y Sango pensaron a su vez que si ella les hacía descender al infierno y volver a subir al cielo con tal de complacerle lo hubieran hecho, ya que su mirada era siniestramente amenazante.

- Disculpe nuestra ignorancia, pero no tenemos el motivo claro de nuestra presencia aquí. – Se aventuró a responder tímidamente Miroku. Midoriko le miró de forma sosegada y luego pareció revisar unos papeles que llevaba consigo. Hizo varios asentimientos con la cabeza y uno que otro gesto con su boca mientras leía. Sango se alegraba de ser una creatura celestial ya que estaba segura que de lo contrario su vida correría peligro ante el grave colapso nervioso y posiblemente ataque de pánico que creía experimentar.

- Bien. – Anunció levantando finalmente la vista hacia ellos. – La Madre de Dios quería despejar una duda que tenía sobre una de sus hijas predilectas. Y al parecer ustedes tienen la respuesta que busca. – Explicó. Ambos ángeles suspiraron tranquilizándose al instante. - ¿Es cierto que la joven Kagome, alma consagrada al dulcísimo corazón de la Virgen María, tiene como destino casarse? – Preguntó. Sango y Miroku se miraron con expresión vacilante.

- Eso es lo que se nos ha dicho, su…señoría. – Dijo dudando de no saber como dirigirse hacia Midoriko, pero esta pareció estar de acuerdo con el término que le dio Sango a su persona.

- Entiendo. – Musitó luego de una tensa pausa silenciosa cortada sólo por el susurro casi imperceptible de las nubes que pasaban debajo de sus pies.

- ¿Desea algo más? – Preguntó Miroku, ya más confiado de saber que no le quitarían las alas. Midoriko le miró con un escrutinio que hizo que los nervios del ángel se volvieran a activar.

- Por los momentos no. Simplemente se creía que esa joven llegaría a ser religiosa, pero en vista de que eso no es lo que se le tiene designado, no tendrán problemas con volver a sus deberes. Hasta luego, señores. – Se despidió agitando levemente sus alas antes de desaparecer como una proyección casi fantasmagórica.

Cuando Miroku y Sango regresaron a la Tierra, ambos tenían semblante apenado por lo ocurrido recientemente. No habían parado de acusarse el uno al otro y ahora resulta que ambos eran inocentes de los crímenes ficticios que se habían creado.

- Discúlpame. – Musitó Sango con la vista desviada tocando nuevamente tierra firme después del largo descenso.

- No, yo soy el que lo lamenta, Sango. – Suspiró. – No me imagino cómo pudimos llegar a acusarnos de esa forma. Poco nos faltó para blasfemar entre nosotros.

- Sí… - Aceptó. – Nuevamente lo siento. – Reiteró. Miroku le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa ruborizada.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Kagome pero al entrar en la sala, la escena que estaba aconteciendo los consternó. Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Inuyasha que en vano intentaba reconfortarla con palabras dulces.

- ¡Kagome! – Chilló Sango afligida sintiendo nuevamente en carne propia los sentimientos de su tutelada. Se había desprendido de ellos al ascender al cielo pero ahora la conexión había sido reestablecida. Se acercó flotando ligeramente hacia la pareja y abrazó a Kagome protectoramente dejando sus alas extendidas aún.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Inquirió Miroku acercándose lentamente a Sango. Ella le miró con dolor mientras su garganta se agitaba nerviosamente.

- Es…la universidad. – Musitó. – Como en las tres opciones colocó "medicina" y no varias carreras, le rebotaron la solicitud y ahora debe esperar un año entero antes de poder volver a inscribirse. – Gimió. Miroku se compadeció de ambas y finalmente posó su vista en Inuyasha, el cual se sentía impotente al no saber como consolar a su novia.

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento. – Respondió al fin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un año había pasado ya. Kagome se encontraba a las puertas de una Universidad con su ya tercer rosario en el día. Dentro de pocos minutos publicarían el resultado de las pruebas por las cuales tuvo que pasar y ahora su futuro profesional dependía exclusivamente de ese ligero papel que iban a colocar en la cartelera. Andaba con Inuyasha y ambos aguardaban expectantes.

- Dios mío…Dios mío… - Susurraba una y otra vez caminando de un lado a otro. Inuyasha le veía con angustia y finalmente le detuvo por los hombros. Kagome levantó la vista a él con semblante preocupado. Inuyasha le sonrió con ternura y sabiendo que ella no le gustaba demostrar afecto en público, se contentó con acariciarle la mejilla.

- Eres muy inteligente y lo sabes, créeme que esta vez quedarás dentro. – Le consoló. Kagome sonrió pero su sonrisa, tan maravillosa tantas veces fue diluida por un leve temblor de labios. Ella esta vez había colocado tres carreras distintas, desterrando con odio medicina pero intentando aferrarse al futuro con una que en verdad le conviniese.

En ese momento salió un hombre calvo y algo bajo, que acomodándose sus gruesas gafas sacó de una carpeta que llevaba en el brazo un delgado papel que prontamente colocó en la cartelera, saliendo casi corriendo al ver la avalancha de gente que parecía que no dudaría pasarle por encima simplemente para ver el resultado. Kagome exclamó un grito e Inuyasha le detuvo cuando ella estuvo tentada de abalanzarse contra esa jauría de personas. Luego de unos eternos minutos para Kagome, la cantidad de gente se disipó un poco y con ayuda de Inuyasha y su considerada estatura, se hicieron paso entre la gente que quedaba y llegaron a la lista. Kagome recorrió los nombres con impaciencia y cuando llegó al de ella suspiró aliviada. Había entrado.

- ¡Entré! – Exclamó alegre. Sonriendo aún volvió su vista a la lista y se fijó en qué carrera había quedado. Leyó "Contaduría Pública". – Con que contadora, ¿eh?

- ¿Contadora? – Repitió Inuyasha haciendo recordar a Kagome que él aún existía. – Felicitaciones. – Dijo abrazándola y riendo con ella.

Kagome le miró aún alegre y luego de que la adrenalina pareciera menguar un poco, sintió un repentino cansancio. Bostezó y dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

- Pobre…te has trasnochado todas estas noches, ¿no es así? – Preguntó con ternura limpiándole las lágrimas. Kagome sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Valió la pena…ahora podré estudiar una carrera. – Dijo con convicción. Inuyasha sonrió y asintió. En ese momento Kagome reparó en cierta tristeza reflejada en aquellos dorados ojos. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Inquirió de súbito. Inuyasha parpadeó durante unos segundos y luego asintió obligándose a sonreír.

- Pues claro. Estoy feliz por tu éxito. – Contestó, aunque Kagome sintió que algo más le mortificaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado dos meses y Kagome ese día se despertó impaciente por ver a Inuyasha. Era su primer aniversario de novios y esperaba que él no lo hubiese olvidado. Durante todo este tiempo ella le había notado algo melancólico pero siempre que lo interrogaba, él respondía con evasivas. Era algo que le preocupaba pero que bien, luego podría ver como sonsacarle. Se levantó decidida y se dirigió al baño. Aún no le había comprado su regalo pues había estado reuniendo el dinero suficiente y con esta idea en la mente entró en el tocador. Una vez dentro de la regadera, empezó a recordar. No sabía con certeza que recibiría de regalo.

FLASHBACK

_- Oh… - Musitó sonando más decepcionada que alegre al abrir su regalo de cumpleaños. Inuyasha prontamente entendió porqué de la reacción. _

_De entre el papel de regalo Kagome había dejado al descubierto un bolso, que si bien no era precisamente Armani, al menos pudo ser mejor. Sin contar que era del, según Kagome, horrendo color morado. Ella miró contrariada a Inuyasha. Él, luego de su hermano Sota, era la persona que más le conocía y sabía como aborrecía el color morado sin contar que ella podía usar la ropa más humilde pero lo que eran carteras, zapatos y perfumes debían ser obligatoriamente de buena marca. Si no tenía suficiente dinero, le creyó más inteligente y debió comprarle un reloj, un diario o algo que se adecuara a cual fuese su presupuesto._

_- Lo lamento, Kagome. – Se disculpó suspirando. – He de confesarte que todo lo que te regalo cuando no es comprado en frente de ti, es escogido por mi tía. Sabes que mi mamá no te aprecia así que a la única persona a quien le puedo pedir el favor es a mi tía ya que a mí no me alcanza el tiempo por la Universidad._

_Kagome recordó vagamente el rostro de la tía de Inuyasha. Una mujer de facciones duras y hasta amargadas. Seguramente la madre de Inuyasha no distaba de ser como ella. Logró sonreírle a Inuyasha y finalmente leyó la delicada tarjeta. _

"_Para mi siempre amada Kagome"_

_Sonrió y se volvió hacia Inuyasha._

_- ¿Y ya? ¿Sin poesía? – Le reclamó con tono que claramente daba a entender que no estaba enfadada. Inuyasha rió con ganas._

_- Lo lamento. El apuro no dejó que mi "musa" aflorara. Te prometo que a la próxima me inspiraré. – Rió. Kagome asintió y le dio un corto beso guardando el bolso, que luego de darle una última mirada crítica, no puedo evitar la risa._

_- Tu tía tiene un gusto horrendo. – Exclamó riendo. Inuyasha se le unió._

_- Juró que le di suficiente dinero para algo mejor. – Se defendió en tono jocoso. Kagome en ese momento dejó de reír y colocó un semblante pensativo. Seguramente la tía de Inuyasha era tan canalla que posiblemente tomó la mayor parte del dinero y le compró aquella baratija. Taisho al fin…pensó. Volvió su mirada a Inuyasha y pensó que aquel a su lado posiblemente era un ángel enviado a esa familia, el cual tuvo que pasar todas las penurias y castigos de esa gente que no comprendía su noble corazón. Ese día se prometió a sí misma que jamás se iría de su lado si él se lo permitía._

_- Gracias, Inuyasha. En verdad, muchas gracias. – Inuyasha quedó anonadado por el sentimiento con el que Kagome pronunciaba estas palabras pero luego de unos segundos le sonrió y le besó._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Salió del baño, era una suerte que ese día fuera domingo, así tendrían todo el día para salir y pasarla juntos. Se vistió y arregló con esmero antes de salir e ir a la cocina. Desayunó rápidamente ante los halagos de su mamá y de su hermano. Luego salió ella sola y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad para ver que le regalaría a Inuyasha.

- Dios mío… - Exclamó exhalando largamente al ver los diferentes precios. - ¿Desde cuándo pasé de ser pobre a paupérrima? – Se dijo a sí misma siguiendo su recorrido por las tiendas del centro comercial.

Finalmente llegó a una perfumería y paseó su vista por los diferentes perfumes en exhibición. En ese momento llegó una muchacha y le mostró una pequeña tarjeta impregnada de uno de los perfumes en promoción. Inhaló distraídamente la fragancia mientras proseguía su recorrido e increíblemente se detuvo analizando mejor la cosa. Olió una vez más la tarjeta y aquel perfume en verdad le gustaba. Volvió a la tienda y viendo que era asequible a lo que podía pagar, lo compró y mandó a envolver.

Llegó a la casa y entró inmediatamente a su habitación, sacó de su mesa de noche una tarjeta y se dispuso a escribirle. Una vez finalizada, acomodó su aspecto un poco y en ese momento sintió el sonido del timbre. Salió presurosa hasta la puerta y le regaló una radiante sonrisa a Inuyasha mientras le abría.

- ¡Kagome! – Exclamó con una sonrisa estrechándola fuertemente en un abrazo. – Feliz Aniversario.

- Feliz Aniversario a ti también. – Rió separándose de él. – Pasa. – Le invitó guiándolo directamente a la habitación de ella.

Una vez ambos adentro, él echó una ojeada al recinto.

- No había vuelto aquí desde que me atacó tu perro. – Comentó con aire ausente. Kagome le miró con los ojos engrandecidos por la sorpresa.

- Vaya, increíble. – Exclamó. Se dirigió a la cama y luego le tendió el regalo a Inuyasha. Él rió y lo recibió.

- ¿Sin más preámbulos? – Preguntó burlonamente.

- Dado que quiero saber que me tocó a mí, pues sí, sin más preámbulos. – Rió. Inuyasha se sentó en la cama y abrió el envoltorio sin mucho cuidado quedándose asombrado por aquel regalo evidentemente costoso.

- Wow…gracias. – Dijo sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó la tarjeta. Inuyasha la leyó atentamente y luego levantó la vista sonriéndole nuevamente. – Ven acá. – Le llamó. Kagome se acercó y él la tomó por la cintura acercando ambos rostros hasta dar con un nuevo y suave beso. Kagome se separó sin quererlo mucho y luego de sonreírle, se irguió y le miró expectante. Inuyasha rió. – Muy bien, aquí tienes. – Le tendió un pequeño paquete. Kagome rió y sentándose al lado de Inuyasha lo abrió cuidadosamente. Se sorprendió de ver un libro azul y una cajita. Destapó la cajita y se encontró con una pulsera de oro genuino. Jadeó sorprendida y vio como esta tenía tallada su nombre.

- Oh, Inuyasha, no debiste… ¡gracias! – Exclamó colocándosela al instante. Luego prosiguió con el libro y leyó el título. - "Ilusiones" de Richard Bach. – Leyó. Abrió la portada y se encontró con un escrito en la primera página. Había dos párrafos separados. Se dispuso a leer el primero.

"_Este libro es tan hermoso como el ser a quién se lo doy. Porque está lleno tanto de mensaje como de amor. Sólo hay que volar y llegar a la cima de la máxima ilusión de la verdad"_

Sonrió y siguió leyendo dirigiéndose al segundo párrafo.

"_La vida es una gran ilusión, pero en ella tus sueños se van plasmando, en la realidad todo va a depender del sentido que le des a la vida y de ese toque original que tú le des a las cosas del amor. Eres mi gran ilusión, Kagome, pero hecha una realidad. Siendo mi mejor ilusión, he aprendido a vivir mejor, con el sentido del amor._

_Por eso te amo mucho"_

Descendió su vista y se encontró con la elegante firma de Inuyasha y la fecha de su primer aniversario, es decir, ese día.

- Oh, ¡gracias! – Volvió a exclamar abrazándolo. - ¡De verás te inspiraste con la poesía! – Rió luego de unos segundos.

- Para que veas que si cumplí. – Repuso riendo también. Luego su semblante se mostró serio. Kagome se desconcertó ante este cambio tan violento. – Kagome, a decir verdad, te debo confesar algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Inquirió sin entender.

- Desde hace dos meses he estado planeando un viaje y temo no poder llevarte conmigo. – Contestó en tono sombrío. Kagome al principió quedó estática por la sorpresa pero finalmente se obligó a sonreírle.

- ¿Un viaje? – Repitió. – No te preocupes. Seguramente lo necesitas con toda esa presión de la Universidad. Ve y disfruta por mí. – Agregó sonriéndole sinceramente.

- No entiendes. – Replicó meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. – Es para un postgrado… - Prosiguió. Esta vez Kagome si mostró seria preocupación en el rostro.

- ¿Qué me intentas decir? – Preguntó tomándole un brazo con una mano. – Inuyasha… ¿qué está pasando?

- Me voy, Kagome. Me voy por un año a China. Allá haré mi postgrado de medicina. – Anunció con expresión mortalmente serio. Kagome le miró sin poder creer a sus palabras. ¿Qué se iba? ¿Y por un año? ¿La dejaba así no más? Eso no le podía estar pasando…no podía…no luego de su primer aniversario…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Quién quiere matar a Kikyo-dono? (todas las lectoras levantan la mano con vehemencia mientras empiezan a sacar la artillería necesaria) Jaja, lo siento pero en verdad así fue. Al menos agradezcan que busqué ese libro que le regaló mi papá a mi mamá porque la nota es legítima, se los aseguro, la transcribí palabra por palabra. También es cierto que mi papá duró un año lejos de mi país, obviamente no en la China, sino en otro país de Suramérica pero dado que nuestros protagonistas están en Japón no podía enviar a Inuyasha al otro lado del mundo así no más. Lamentablemente también es cierto lo de la tía de mi papá, a la cual, tampoco yo le caigo bien debido a mi parentesco con mi mamá (algo que no sólo sucede con ella sino también con mi abuela paterna :S) En fin, pasando a algo más agradable, quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews, la verdad es que muchísimas gracias por su apoyo n.n Ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré actualizar más seguido aunque no prometo nada ya que todo va a depender de mi rebelde inspiración. Así que bueno, ya no les molesto más, no olviden sus reviews y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Sayonara.**


	10. Adiós

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Adiós**

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se va? ¿Cómo qué se va? ¿Y para dónde? Respóndeme, ¡Bendito sea el Señor! – Decía una muy encolerizada Sango a Miroku, al cual, no dejaba de zarandear sin piedad alguna.

- ¡A China! Por Dios, Sango, ¡suéltame! – Gritó exasperado librándose del fuerte agarre de aquel ángel inverosímilmente fuerte.

- ¿A China? No, él no se puede ir…porque si se va, Kagome se sentirá sola y yo no puedo permitir eso…ese no es el destino que debemos forjar…nada puede cambiar entre ellos…la relación iba bien y… - Miroku seguía atentamente con la vista los pasos de Sango de un lado a otro mientras que ella continuaba con su monólogo, que poco faltaba para rayar en la demencia.

- Sango… - Le llamó cansinamente.

- ¿Pero quién fue el genio que permitió tal barbaridad?... – Se preguntaba mientras ignoraba el llamado de Miroku.

- Sango… - Allí iba nuevamente. Odiaba cuando ella se enfrascaba en sus debates mentales, que dicho sea de paso, siempre tenían que ser en voz alta.

- Oh, esa seguramente fue Izayoi, como sabe que Inuyasha no quiere nada con Tsubaki… - Proseguía.

- ¡SANGO! – Ya está, se dijo Miroku. Ahora ella lo miraría desconcertada sin creer que hubiera algún motivo para gritarle. Y efectivamente así sucedió, si fuera algo poco común se creería además de ángel, vidente.

- ¿Qué? – Espetó indignada que le hubieran alzado la voz.

- No hay vuelta atrás, todo está hecho. La estadía, el dinero, la inscripción. Sólo le queda tomar el avión y lo sabes bien. – Explicó pacientemente.

- ¿Pero y mi Kagome? – Inquirió con genuina preocupación. Miroku se compadeció de ella.

- Ella está perdidamente enamorada de él, lo esperará, te lo aseguro. – Le consoló. Sango se dejó caer en el suelo en pose india mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus manos.

- Esto no está bien… - Musitó. Se quedaron en la misma posición durante unos minutos de agobiante silencio hasta que Sango volvió a levantar la vista a Miroku. – El deseo… - Dijo levantándose de un salto. Miroku parpadeó confundido. - ¡El deseo, imbécil! – Miroku reaccionó ante esas palabras y se obligó a hacer memoria.

- ¿Cuál deseo? – Preguntó al fin, rendido. Sango bufó molesta y luego le miró con resolución.

- ¿Sabes que en una clase vimos las concesiones a los ángeles custodios? – Inquirió intentando que aquel cabeza hueca recordara, aparentemente sin éxito alguno. – Si está en nuestro poder intervenir por nuestros tutelados, tenemos derecho a abogar por un deseo que tengamos nosotros que se les conceda a ellos.

- ¡Ah, el deseo! – Exclamó recordando. Sango le fulminó con la mirada, ¿no podía esforzarse un poco más y dejar de ser tan lento de pensamiento? – Pero… - Prosiguió Miroku. – Sólo es factible esa solución si el deseo es sincronizado entre el ángel y el mortal.

- ¿Y tú crees que Kagome no va a querer que Inuyasha se quede? – Preguntó incrédula.

Miroku se contentó con encogerse de hombros. No quería otro insulto por parte de Sango y su afilada lengua. Haría como los tres monos: no ver, no oír, no hablar. Al menos hasta el punto en que se lo permitiese Sango.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se despertó al día siguiente como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado por encima unas…novecientas veces como mínimo, o en el caso más optimista, como si hubiese recibido la zurra de su vida a pesar de que nunca sus padres o su hermano le habían pegado. Se levantó sintiendo calambres donde creyó que no podían existir y caminó al baño como quien sube al cadalso. Luego de bañarse y ver sus deplorables ojeras por el llanto nocturno incesante, se vistió y cepilló el pelo. Ni siquiera se maquilló y entre suspiro y suspiro terminó por medio arreglarse para luego salir a desayunar. Estaba aún ociosa en la casa, puesto que las clases aún no habían empezado, aunque ya no tenía ningún interés por nada.

Caminó en silencio hasta la cocina y su madre, que la recibía con una gran sonrisa, dejó de sonreír para fruncir el ceño preocupada.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien? ¿Te enfermaste? – Inquirió dejando a un lado el plato que llevaba en las manos para luego posar la palma de su mano sobre la frente de su hija.

- No, mamá. – Negó meneando la cabeza lentamente y retirando con suavidad la mano de Kimiko. – Estoy bien. – Se esforzó por sonreír. La sabia mujer le miró suspicaz.

- Desde luego. – Murmuró al fin. Le sirvió el desayuno a Kagome y luego se sentó a la mesa junto a su taciturna hija observándola atentamente.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludó un sonriente Sota entrando a la cocina. Kimiko hizo un atisbo de sonrisa a su hijo y se levantó para servirle el desayuno.

- Buenos días, hijo. – Dijo en tono carente de emoción.

- Kagome, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó desordenándole el pelo cariñosamente a su hermana, recibiendo por respuesta una mueca y un leve manotazo que hizo que detuviera su molesta caricia.

- Bien. – Contestó secamente. Sota pareció pensar durante un momento cuál sería el motivo de la amargura de su hermanita. Luego de un rato dándose por vencido se sentó a la mesa y le regaló una radiante sonrisa a Kimiko mientras recibía el plato rebosante de comida.

- Ah…como extrañaré estas comidas el próximo año. – Dijo en tono melancólico llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca. Kimiko sonrió con tristeza y Kagome levantó la vista sin entender, deteniendo su masticar en el proceso.

- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó haciéndose la interesada y continuando con su proceso de alimentarse.

- Ah, ¿no te había dicho? Me voy a China el año que viene. Inuyasha se va este año. – Comentó de forma despreocupada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó dando con su puño contra la mesa. - ¿Tú sabías que Inuyasha se iba? – Inquirió mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano. Sota se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, él ya me había comentado desde hace mucho antes. ¿No te había dicho? – Cuestionó extrañado. Kagome sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acudir a sus ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar entrever sus emociones inhaló hondo y miró a su hermano con dolor.

- ¿Y tú también vas a ir?

Sota le miró durante unos largos segundos antes de asentir en silencio.

- Pero como decía, me voy es el año que viene. – Aclaró.

- Ya veo. – Musitó sintiendo que el escaso apetito que tenía se había perdido por completo. – Con permiso. – Se levantó sin siquiera haber lavado la vajilla primero y salió presurosa de la estancia.

Corrió por el corredor principal y entró a su cuarto precipitadamente echándose a llorar en la cama. Sabía que era una actitud egoísta la que tenía, pero… ¿cómo evitarlo? Y además, ¿por qué Inuyasha no le había dicho desde antes? ¿El golpe hubiera sido atenuado si hubiera sabido con mayor anticipación? ¿Existiría alguna diferencia de sentimientos si hubiese sido así? Demasiadas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

Se pasó todo la mañana en la cama, lamentándose su suerte una y otra vez. No se creía capaz de siquiera mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos sin echarse a llorar. Sonrió amargamente mientras divagaba en el momento preciso de la devastadora noticia.

FLASHBACK

_- Me voy, Kagome. Me voy por un año a China. Allá haré mi postgrado de medicina. – Anunció con expresión mortalmente serio. Kagome le miró sin poder creer a sus palabras. Duró unos minutos sin saberse capaz de modular algo coherente. Sintió el repentino escozor de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir._

_- ¿En…en verdad? – Tartamudeó con voz quebrada._

_- Kagome… - Le llamó con expresión afligida. Kagome sonrió aún con los labios temblorosos y se obligó a alzar la mirada mientras reía levemente, ya que sabía que o reía o se echaba a llorar como una magdalena._

_- ¿A China, eh? – Repuso pasándose una mano por los ojos intentando que ninguna lágrima fuese a resbalar por su mejilla. – Felicitaciones entonces. – Agregó procurando sonreír nuevamente, con un poco de mayor éxito que en el intento anterior._

_- ¿Me…esperarás? – Cuestionó dudoso. Kagome levantó la vista a él y le miró casi con adoración._

_- Sabes que te esperaría aunque pasase toda una vida. – Contestó con vehemencia. - ¿Tú lo harás?_

_Inuyasha sonrió tristemente._

_- No tengo ninguna otra intención, Kagome. – Replicó._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

¡Oh! Ojalá fuese fiel a sus palabras, pensó con repentina angustia. Nunca había salido del país como para decir que ya lo había atestiguado antes pero esperaba que Inuyasha no se encandilara con ninguna muchacha durante su larga estadía en China. Hubiera deseado tener algo en que aferrarse, en algo donde poder hacer reposar su certeza de que todo saldría bien al final…

- ¿Cómo me pueden pasar este tipo de cosas a mí? – Gimió aún acostada en la cama y llevándose las manos al rostro.

- ¿Kagome? – Sintió el suave llamado de la voz de su madre.

- Mamá, perdóneme, ahora no. – Suplicó con voz temblorosa.

- Inuyasha está aquí. – Anunció.

Kagome pegó un salto y se miró con horror su aspecto al contemplarse en el espejo. ¿Qué Inuyasha estaba allá? ¿Tan temprano? No lo concebía. Se levantó, agarró el cepillo y medio le alcanzó el tiempo para atarse el cabello en una cola. Pasó sus manos a través de sus ropas, intentando alisarlas un poco y luego hizo el mismo trabajo con su cara, secándose todo rastro de lágrimas.

- ¡Voy! – Respondió precipitándose a la entrada. Abrió la puerta y junto a su madre estaba Inuyasha, no con un aspecto mucho mejor que el de ella, dicho sea de paso. – Inuyasha… - Susurró en un hilo de voz.

Kimiko se retiró cautamente e Inuyasha ingresó en la habitación. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miró a Kagome de una forma que ella no sintió poder interpretar. Una mirada de sentimientos encontrados.

- Hola Kagome. – Saludó con voz ronca.

- Hola. – Respondió sonriendo de forma afectada. – No te esperaba. – Confesó.

- Lo sé, sólo vine… - Ya ni sabía que hacía allí en ese momento. Era evidente que Kagome no había podido descansar esa noche y mucho menos haber estado tranquila en lo que iba de día.

- Sota ya lo sabía. – Repuso ella en cambio, haciendo salir a Inuyasha de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Por qué él lo supo antes que yo? – Sonrió con amarga ironía.

- Lo lamento, creí que de esa manera te hacía sufrir menos. – Se excusó. Kagome le miró incrédula largo rato.

- ¿Sufrir menos, Inuyasha? – Dijo con voz quebrada por el sollozo retenido en su garganta. - ¿Así lo defines tú? – Negó con la cabeza. – Me siento fatal. No sabes todas las catástrofes que me he imaginado. – Lloró al fin. – Podría ser la nueva precursora de la teoría del caos, te lo aseguro. – Sonrió tristemente mientras las lágrimas tan celosamente ocultadas del mundo, ahora eran derramadas de forma inclemente mientras éstas realizaban su silencioso recorrido por las pálidas mejillas de Kagome.

Inuyasha duró varios eternos segundos sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, suspiró casi en un lamento.

- Lo sé, no debí haber decidido por ti. Soy un completo idiota… ¡Oh, Kagome! – Gimió acercándose y abrazándola fuertemente. – Desearía con toda mi alma llevarte conmigo, pero jamás podría, primero por tu carrera aquí y segundo porque dependo de la miseria que mis padres me enviarán mensualmente.

En ese momento, Miroku y Sango entraron en la habitación y se miraron preocupados al ver a la pareja abrazada en medio de aquel pequeño cuarto.

- Es ahora o nunca. – Le indicó Sango a Miroku. El ángel asintió y se acercó a Inuyasha susurrándole algo junto al oído, luego se alejó y volvió a posarse junto a Sango.

- Kagome… - Llamó Inuyasha con una nueva intriga en la mente. - ¿Tú me retendrías? ¿Preferirías que me quedara? – Cuestionó separándose un poco para poder ver su reflejo en aquellas lagunas de chocolate, hermosamente brillantes por las lágrimas. Kagome le sonrió con ternura y le tocó una mejilla dejando reposar su palma en ella.

- Ahí viene. – Anunció Sango. Miroku no respondió sino que siguió mirando atentamente a la pareja.

- ¿Cómo piensas que sería tan egoísta para hacer algo así? – Repuso incrédula. Sango abrió la boca sorprendida y Miroku sonrió mientras ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. – Yo jamás, escúchame bien, yo jamás te detendría, Inuyasha. Estamos hablando de tu futuro, no del mío. Claro que hubiera querido que no tuvieras que ir, pero nunca desearía para ti algo sólo para complacer mis deseos y tú lo sabes bien. Te amo lo suficiente como para ser incapaz de querer una cosa así.

Inuyasha sonrió y besó los labios de Kagome con extrema delicadeza. Cuando se separaron asintió.

- Lo sé, eso es todo lo que tenía que saber, Kagome. – Contestó.

Sango miró a Miroku de forma desesperada como intentando decir: "¡No funcionó! ¿Cómo puede ser esto?". Kagome no tenía intenciones de retenerlo y no había sincronía de deseos con los ángeles, el deseo no se podría pedir. Miroku le sonrió como diciendo: "No es de extrañar algo así"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Su madre se había encargado de transportarlo y ahora esperaban su vuelo.

- Cuídate, Inuyasha. – Sonrió Izayoi. Demasiado sonriente, pensó Inuyasha con fría ironía. Ya sabía que su progenitora ahora estaba celebrando su victoria, lo había alejado por fin de Kagome, una chica que ella ni conocía.

- Sí. – Contestó sin molestarse por mostrarse más afectuoso. Finalmente la menuda mujer le dio un frío beso en la mejilla y partió con el más elegante silencio. Inuyasha se puso a mirar entre el gentío intentando distraerse aunque fuese por un glorioso instante, ya que sentía que su alma ahora no podía pesarle más. Sentía que Kagome ya le faltaba como el aire y ni siquiera había abordado el avión aún.

En ese momento divisó una pequeña figura que hubiese podido identificar a kilómetros de distancia. Sonrió al verla. Finalmente ella le vio e Inuyasha notó como junto a ella iba Sota, también dispuesto a despedirlo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Chilló Kagome lanzándose a sus brazos por última vez. Inuyasha la apretó contra sí como si esperara que ella se desvaneciera en cualquier momento como un espejismo.

- Kagome… - Susurró besando sus cabellos de ébano e inhalando atentamente su aroma para no olvidarlo durante todo el año que venía por delante.

- Adiós, amigo. – Le dijo de forma afectuosa Sota, que se encontraba frente a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Kagome se separó de Inuyasha y éste aprovechó de abrazar a Sota, el cual, al principio sorprendido, terminó sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

Inuyasha besó por última vez a Kagome en los labios y cuando sintió que su vuelo ya iba a partir, terminó por alejarse de su novia y su mejor amigo ya con el corazón lleno de melancolía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bien, ódienme, les doy permiso xD. Pero así es la vida. Ni modo. Bueno, a la gente que jura y perjura que mi papá es el ser más romántico de la Tierra, pues a ver, no será frente a mí y a mi hermano en realidad xD O en dado caso, dejó de serlo con los años. Pero como les digo, al menos en ese momento, si tiene pinta de príncipe azul después de todo jeje. Una cosa si no sé si conseguiré es alguna carta que mi papá le haya enviado a mi mamá desde Argentina (país donde hizo el postgrado) porque ella las tiene guardadas pero eso es sacrosanto para ella, así que no prometo si lograré disuadirla que me preste una, por ello no prometo nada. Aún así, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, a las que di nuevas esperanzas en el noviazgo con médicos, pues se los confirmo, puede salir bien como en este caso xD (después de todo, yo no estaría aquí escribiendo en caso contrario ñ.ñU) Así que muchas gracias, espero que en este capítulo también dejen bastantes reviews y que de alguna u otra manera les haya gustado. Sayonara n.n**


	11. El regreso

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**El regreso**

Varios meses habían pasado desde la partida de Inuyasha a China y Kagome finalmente había ingresado a la Universidad. Allí había hecho una nueva amiga, Rin. Y a pesar de la constante melancolía que parecía mantener Kagome en su alma, aún lograba sonreír y seguía luchando por ser la mejor de la clase, aunque había que admitir que no se le estaba haciendo del todo fácil.

- Esa vieja de macroeconomía… - Siseó molesta repasando unas notas en la biblioteca de la Universidad.

- ¡Kagome! – Le llamó Rin, sintiendo como todo el mundo le indicaba que hiciera silencio. Kagome sonrió por la elocuencia de la joven.

- Hola, Rin. Aquí chica, esto es inconcebible, te digo. Mira esta brutalidad que hizo esa vieja el carrizo… - Decía enseñándole a Rin algunas anotaciones. La joven suspiró en respuesta.

- No me sorprende. Esa tipa es una pirata, no sabe ni de lo que habla en las clases. – Convino.

Y mientras mantenían aquella platica meramente académica, Sango suspiraba por enésima vez en la otra esquina distante de la mesa donde se encontraba Kagome. No sabía que extrañaría tanto a Miroku y mucho menos sus imprudentes comentarios. Siempre se había contentando con la presencia de Kagome pero ahora, parecía que eso no le alcanzaba. Quería reír, hablar con alguien despreocupadamente y Miroku había suplido ese papel a cabalidad durante bastante tiempo. Bueno, al menos él debería sentirse similar, pensó intentando darse ánimos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Hey! ¡Morocho! – Le llamó un joven en la Universidad. Inuyasha jurando y perjurando que no era con él, ni siquiera volteó mientras caminaba por un pasillo de las amplias instalaciones de aquel sitio. - ¡Morocho! – Sintió que era llamado nuevamente. Muy bien, cabría la posibilidad que fuera con él, aunque no entendía muy bien porque le decían así, ya que cuando nació no tuvo ningún hermano mellizo junto a él. En fin, suspirando resignado se volteó y miró de reojo hacia atrás.

Observó como un muchacho se acercaba corriendo y le tendió unos papeles. Inuyasha parpadeó confundido.

- Se…te…cayeron… - Dijo tomando aire luego de la extensa carrera. Inuyasha los tomó y al ojearlos, efectivamente dio con su caligrafía entre las páginas. Tomó su bolso, colocándolo frente a él y vio como uno de los bolsillos se había abierto.

- Gracias. – Dijo al fin guardando sus apuntes. El joven sonrió asintiendo. - ¿Por qué me llamaste morocho? Yo no tengo ningún hermano de mi misma edad. - El muchacho ahora era el confundido y considerando luego de unos minutos de meditación que aquel era un extranjero, estalló en carcajadas. Inuyasha le miraba desconcertado. ¿Cuál era lo cómico del cuento?

- Oh, lo siento, chico. – Rió. - ¿Sos de otro sitio, eh? – Preguntó sonriente.

- Japón. – Repuso aún extrañado.

- Oh, ya veo. Lo que pasa es que aquí morocho significa moreno, entonces como vos sos así y como no sé tu nombre, no supe en qué otra forma llamarte. – Se explicó con aquel marcado acento. Inuyasha sonrió a medias.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Gracias. – Repitió.

- ¿Y bien? – Cuestionó.

- ¿Y bien qué? – Repitió sin entender.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Inquirió.

- Inuyasha. – Contestó algo extrañado por el repentino interés de aquel sujeto.

- Ah sí, nombre japonés sin duda. Yo soy Kohaku, mucho gusto. – Se presentó. - Creo que vos vivís en la misma residencia que yo. – Y luego de darle la respectiva dirección observó como Inuyasha hacia un gesto afirmativo. – ¿Estudiante de medicina, entonces? – Inuyasha volvió a asentir. – No sos hombre de muchas palabras, ¿eh? No importa, te acostumbrarás. – Sonrió. Que tipo tan raro, pensó Inuyasha, aunque veía que aquel joven no era mala persona después de todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome miró a Rin mientras le explicaba el ejercicio con la corrección respectiva. Había sido hábil al esconder de forma disimulada la carta que ya le estaba redactando a Inuyasha. No es que se dijeran cosas sumamente románticas además del claro "me haces falta" Aún así, sentía que era la única manera de tener noticias de él, después de todo, no tenía otro medio de comunicación más económico.

- Oh, ya entiendo… - Comentó Rin con pose dubitativa mirando con ojos ávidos la delicada letra de Kagome. Finalmente, luego de fruncir la frente mientras se esforzaba por retener todos los detalles posibles, sonrió satisfecha. – Gracias, Kag. – Dijo con su típica actitud alegre. Kagome le sonrió en respuesta, pero no de forma tan eufórica. Había superado su indicio de depresión luego de la partida de Inuyasha, sin embargo, su ausencia aún seguía haciendo mella en ella.

- No te preocupes. – Repuso guardando nuevamente los cuadernos en su bolso. – Una pregunta, ¿qué día es hoy? – Inquirió casualmente. Rin dijo la fecha mientras que a su vez también guardaba sus útiles. - ¿Qué? – Cuestionó alarmada. Rin levantó la vista sin entender su angustia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay examen hoy? – Preguntó palideciendo ante esa posibilidad. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- Se supone que debemos dar una "colaboración" a la biblioteca. No tengo dinero, ¿tú cargas? – Cuestionó en un susurro con súbito interés. Rin meditó un poco, recordando.

- Sí… - Suspiró aliviada. – Por suerte, mi mamá me había dado dinero ayer…

- Menos mal. Anda…- Dijo levantándose. – Vamos a salir de este compromiso de una vez. – Sonrió. Rin asintió enérgicamente y también se irguió caminando junto a Kagome hacia una pequeña fila de gente que fue igual de previsiva de pagar a tiempo.

Ambas jóvenes estaban tan entretenidas charlando de cualquier tema, que cuando llegó el turno de Rin de pagar, por poco se iba desmayando ante el hombre que vio de ojos dorados, cabello platinado, tez blanca y rasgos perfilados, ¡parecía una criatura mítica! Era un profesor de la Universidad claramente. Su ropa, su maletín, su porte lo delataban, pero para Rin era el ser más magnífico que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

- ¿Disculpe? – Preguntó al ver que aquel espectacular espécimen masculino había dicho algo, que por su embobamiento ni siquiera llegó a oír.

- Firme aquí. – Repitió tranquilamente. Rin le miró una vez más y finalmente firmó para luego entregar el dinero. Se dio media vuelta, no sin antes devorarlo con la mirada una última vez.

Kagome seguía en la fila, también se fijó en el individuo con repentino interés, después de todo, aquel hombre no podía pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, no había quedado tan anonadada como su amiga y firmó y pagó de forma más tranquila. Una vez que ambas estuvieran lo suficientemente alejadas como para que él no las escuchara, Rin chilló emocionada.

- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? – Decía dando pequeños saltos. Kagome sonrió.

- Sí, ¿espectacular, no? – Rió. Rin asintió con vehemencia.

- Uff, espectacular es poco. ¿Crees que nos dará clase? – Inquirió entusiasmada. Kagome volvió a reír.

- Eso espero. – Dijo intentando sonar también enardecida, aunque por muy embobada que hubiera podido quedar con aquel guapo profesor, su corazón seguía perteneciendo enteramente a Inuyasha.

- Vaya que entre los mortales también se consiguen creaturas casi celestiales. – Rió Sango para sí, estando en completo acuerdo con aquellas jóvenes universitarias y aquel enigmático profesor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome iba camino a casa algo cansada ya. Ese día el transporte estaba malísimo y tuvo que tomar cinco autobuses para llegar a su casa, que no quedaba precisamente cercana a la universidad. Bueno, en parte ella se lo había buscado, después de todo, tuvo un pequeño desvío para ir a la oficina postal a enviar su carta. En la última que había recibido de Inuyasha no se le relataba mucho además que todo allá era más caro, tenía que pasar frío por el clima tan distinto del de su país, y a veces hambre, debido a las costumbres tan extrañas que a veces podía presentar Inuyasha con la comida y su rechazo a la mayoría de los platos que se le presentaran, una especie de vegetariano que le gustaba comer pescado y pollo de vez en cuando, más nunca pasta, arroz o carne roja, que era siempre lo que se le servía por excelencia en donde estaba residenciado. Lo extrañaba y bastante, claro, ahora tenía varios amigos en la universidad pero por más que sea no es lo mismo, quería a Inuyasha, lo quería de vuelta, quería que la fuese a buscar a la Universidad en su carro para que fueran a comer un helado después, quería oír su risa, saber de sus problemas, de comentar cualquier cosa...

- ¡Kagome! – Escuchó que la llamaban. Volvió a aterrizar luego de andar viajando por las nubes y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad e infinita paciencia para no expresar una mueca de desagrado, aunque ella estaba segura de que sus ojos siempre la delataban, sin embargo, colocando su mejor cara de póquer, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

- Koga… - Dijo casi más como un lamento que como una exclamación de alegría. – Tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó intentando sonar lo más distante posible. Ya sabía de las intenciones de ese tipo para con ella.

Koga era su vecino, su, vale la pena aclarar, muy rico vecino. Su familia era prácticamente dueña de la mitad del país en latifundios y las haciendas eran producidas dando sumas llamativas de dinero que podrían darle mayor atractivo a un hombre y hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer por poseerlo. Pero Kagome siempre ha sido diferente y se sale de la regla. Ella no creía en eso de que "dinero mata galán" aunque reconocía que si Inuyasha tuviera más dinero en su herencia sería una ventaja para cuando formaran una vida juntos, que era algo a lo que ambos aspiraban. Aún así, si ella hubiese querido, quizá Koga hubiera podido reemplazar el lugar de Inuyasha fácilmente, después de todo, desde que él supo que el novio de Kagome ya no estaba, la había vuelto a merodear casi suplicando un poco de atención hacia él y pues, Koga no era precisamente feo, más bien era atractivo, pero como en toda relación no sólo se puede vivir con una cara bonita, pues a Kagome aquel hombre no le convencía, su personalidad presuntuosa y mentalidad insulsa era suficiente para recapacitar a cualquier tentación por serle infiel a Inuyasha.

- Oh, pues bien, gracias. – Sonrió intentando acercarse, pero al ver el leve movimiento de Kagome donde alzaba la barbilla orgullosa, supo que no era el momento de darse la libertad de darle un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo te va en la Universidad? – Inquirió.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar. – Contestó en tono glacial. - ¿Estabas buscando a alguien? ¿A Sota? ¿A Yuka? – Preguntó indiferente notando que estaban frente a la puerta de su casa. El joven rió.

- Pues a ti, bella Kagome. – Le piropeó. Kagome igualmente se tensó y le miró casi advirtiéndole con los ojos que desistiera. - ¿Cuándo nos tomamos un helado juntos? – Preguntó.

- Otro día quizás. – Respondió secante. "En otra vida, de preferencia" pensó para sí.

- Oh, vamos, Kagome. – Dijo alzando los brazos exasperado. - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar así? ¿Vas a esperar por ese idiota? ¿Crees en verdad que te va a ser enteramente fiel durante tanto tiempo? – Espetó. Kagome sintió como algo en su interior se removía, ese era un golpe bajo, ella confiaba en Inuyasha pero siempre se mantenía ese pequeño pensamiento rumiador de no estar completamente segura de la fidelidad de él. – Soy mil veces mejor. Tengo dinero a borbotones, si llegáramos a casarnos, te daría un apellido poderoso. ¿Qué te puede ofrecer él? – Finalizó con su descarga.

- Algo de lo que tú nunca serás capaz. – Respondió serena y altiva. – A él no sólo le basta amarme ciegamente, él me respeta, me valora más allá del físico, no me saca en cara ninguna circunstancia social y mucho menos mi actual o futura situación adquisitiva. El dinero no hace al caballero, Koga. Y lamentablemente, tampoco te hizo a ti un caballero sino un patán. – Dijo sacando las llaves y entrando rápidamente a la casa sin mediar más palabra con aquel individuo. Sintió el timbre sonar insistentemente pero no le abriría, se engañaba si creía algo así.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta bruscamente y suspiró con pesadez. Otra escenita más, contó mentalmente. Siempre era así con Koga, luego, cuando se lo volviera a encontrar, lo vería casi llorando para que le otorgara su perdón y nuevamente se iniciaría el círculo vicioso donde él la perseguía y ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que obsesionarse así? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué **con ella** tenía que obsesionarse? ¿No hay más mujeres en el mundo o qué?

Lanzó la mochila sobre la cama con desgano y luego se tiró ella misma sobre ésta exhalando un suspiro largo. Definitivamente ese día había sido agotador. Se volteó en la cama y miró la foto de Inuyasha que tenía en la mesita de noche. Sonrió acariciando el retrato con sus dedos índice y medio, luego se acurrucó en la cama y exhaló un suspiro antes de recitar aquel poema preferido por ambos y que siempre que lo recordaba y decía en voz alta le llenaba de una paz inmensa inexplicable. Por eso antes de dormirse enteramente logró pronunciar en un murmullo:

_Yo seguiré soñando mientras pasa la vida,_

_Y tú te irás borrando lentamente de mis sueños._

_Un año y otro año pasaran como hojas secas,_

_De las ramas del árbol milenario del tiempo._

_Y tu sonrisa de la claridad de aurora,_

_Se alejará en las sombras crecientes del recuerdo._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Dra. Taisho. – Llamó Sara, la fiel secretaria de esta mujer sin escrúpulos. Escuchó como daban permiso de pasar dentro del consultorio. – Dra., ha llegado un paciente sin cita. ¿Le hago pasar? – Inquirió temerosa. Aquella mujer era demasiado temperamental como para tenerle completa confianza.

- Muy bien, pero cancela mis siguientes citas. Hoy tengo un compromiso pendiente. – Ordenó con aquella inigualable mirada de hielo. Sara asintió rápidamente y luego de algunos requisitos por los que hizo pasar al adolorido señor, dejó que entrara en el consultorio. Al cabo de unos minutos salió algo más aliviado pero con cierto escozor en el cuerpo, no causado por la enfermedad, sino por la sensación de pequeñez que originaba esa mujer en él o a cualquier otro paciente.

Finalmente, Sara revisó una vez más la agenda de la susodicha médica y notó algo importante y relevante que si bien o la Dra. Taisho había ignorado o simplemente había olvidado.

- Disculpe Dra. – Le interrumpió cuando la mujer ya estaba dejando la bata blanca en un pequeño armario que había cerca del vestíbulo de espera del consultorio. - ¿Acaso ese compromiso importante tiene que ver con su hijo? – Preguntó tímidamente. Izayoi frunció el ceño sin entenderle bien del todo.

- ¿Con Inuyasha? ¿Qué tiene que ver él o qué? – Espetó tranquilamente cerrando el compartimiento y acomodando su cartera de cuero negro sobre su hombro.

- Es que… - Tragó saliva algo nerviosa. – Según la agenda, él regresa hoy de China. – Informó esperándose cualquier reacción. Las pupilas de la aludida se contrajeron en una expresión indescifrable.

- Hoy regresa…mi hijo. – Murmuró. Luego inhalando aire y adquiriendo una pose arrogante, miró largamente a su secretaria. – Pues bien, que tome un taxi y llegue a casa, yo tengo que reunirme con unos colegas en una pequeña celebración que se dará en un club. – Dijo con tono neutro mientras terminaba de salir del consultorio sin siquiera despedirse de Sara.

La secretaria miró la puerta, incluso después de que Izayoi hubiera salido por completo, nunca entendería como una madre podría provocarle tanto sufrimiento a un hijo y mucho menos tratarlo con tanto desdén y frialdad como lo hacía ella. Es que… ¿no tenía alma esa mujer, acaso? Meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa, no tenía caso en tratar de descifrar la mentalidad de aquella doctora que parecía tener un corazón de piedra.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha bajó del avión cansado. Le zumbaban los oídos a pesar que había tenido la precaución de mascar chicle todo el viaje de regreso. Llevaba un suéter en un brazo y un morral pequeño en el otro. Tenía que buscar las maletas antes que nada a pesar que el título lo tenía seguro en el discreto bolso que cargaba consigo. No se arriesgaría a perder un diploma tan tontamente y por el cual había luchado tanto. Caminó hasta donde se agolpaba la gente y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver a tantas personas reunidas porque… ¿para qué negarlo? Era un antropofóbico por naturaleza y ese rasgo permanecería en su personalidad por el resto de su vida. Recogió las maletas con desgano, aún no terminaba su viaje después de todo, ya que sólo había aterrizado en la ciudad capital pero ahora le tocaba ir a su ciudad natal. Pero a pesar de esta aseveración, miró de reojo a su alrededor mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, con la esperanza inconsciente de ver a su madre allí para recibirlo, aunque su mente se empeñara en decirle que no se hiciese falsas ilusiones con un deseo así. Finalmente llegó hasta la autopista y logró tomar un taxi en una de las calles. Pagó su respectivo viaje y durmió en todo el camino de regreso, estaba completamente agotado y soñar con su hermosa novia le haría bastante bien.

- Niño… ¡Niño! – Escuchó que le gritaban. Se quejó mientras abría los ojos, estaba soñando con Kagome y que ella estaba con él en… Miró asombrado que ya estaba en su ciudad y frente a la casa de su tan amada novia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? – Dijo atropelladamente pegando un brinco en su asiento.

- Te quedaste dormido en todo el viaje, muchacho. – Contestó secamente el chofer. Inuyasha sintió como de pronto el dolor de cabeza volvía a aparecer y miró con esfuerzo las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera comprobando que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

- Oh…bien, gracias. – Balbuceó abriendo la puerta. No sabía en qué momento había dado la dirección de Kagome en vez de la suya, pero no le importaba, quería ver a alguien que realmente lo apreciara antes de encontrarse con su tan "atenta" progenitora. El chofer se bajó a su vez y le abrió la maletera para que Inuyasha sacara el resto del equipaje. Finalmente, cuando el taxista se hubiera retirado, agarró sus maletas como pudo y se acercó a la puerta de la casa de los Higurashi. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente.

- ¡No queremos comprar nada! - Escuchó desde dentro, de donde divisó ver salir a Sota. Sonrió por su impetuosidad.

- No estoy de ánimos para vender algo. – Contestó bromeando. Sota al reconocer su voz corrió hacia la puerta y lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Oh, pero… ¡Estás vivo, hombre! – Exclamó apresurándose en abrir la puerta. Inuyasha rió divertido. - ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! – Llamó Sota mientras hacia pasar a su amigo y le ayudaba con su equipaje.

La aludida salió de su cuarto con un pijama puesto y su cabello sujetado por una cola. Estaba estudiando, adivinó Inuyasha, ya conociéndola demasiado bien.

- Sota, ¿qué…? – Pero la pregunta murió en su garganta quedándose de piedra al ver a Inuyasha. Él le sonrió a medias y ese fue el detonante para que la joven reaccionara. Los ojos de Kagome se inundaron de lágrimas. - ¡Inuyasha! – Chilló en un sollozo ahogado corriendo a abrazarle. Él rió y le abrazó con cariño.

- Kagome… ¡Cuánto te extrañé! – Exclamó besando los cabellos de ella y sintiéndose en la gloria al volver a sentir aquel irrepetible aroma.

Sango salió de la habitación al escuchar tanto alboroto y en ese momento Miroku aterrizaba frente a los novios. Cuando Sango lo miró parpadeó incrédula.

- ¿Miroku…? – Preguntó viendo como el joven le sonreía afablemente. - ¡Tonto! – Gritó haciendo lo mismo de Kagome y, en este caso, _volando_ a abrazarlo. – Tonto…me hubieras avisado que… - Decía sintiendo que los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que se empeñaban en aparecer. Miroku rió y le correspondió el abrazo.

- El "elemento sorpresa" siempre es más melodramático. – Bromeó. Sango le pegó suavemente en su atlético pecho y sonrió en su abrazo. Ya le hacía falta aquel payaso, su payaso, pensó con alegría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento no haber continuado este fic antes, pero como decía, la enfermedad me impidió lograrlo durante estos días, además que me esforcé en continuar la idea del fic de Nuestra Dulce Aventura y pues, ni modo, apenas y podía con uno, así que lo siento. Pero, gracias a Dios, ya estoy mejor y he recuperado mis ánimos de escribir. Con respecto a las posibles dudas que tengan respecto al capítulo, ya que devolví a Inuyasha muy pronto, ni siquiera les dejé tiempo de saborear la melancolía xD; es porque faltan muchas cosas y pues, no me puedo dar el lujo de hacer que Kagome caiga en depresión y luego se recupere mientras explico todo el largo proceso. Con la posible pareja RinxSesshomaru que empecé hoy, no se entusiasmen demasiado. Esos ya son personajes extra extra extra xD, porque primero siempre estarán Kagome e Inuyasha y de personajes secundarios Sango y Miroku. Igualmente, a medida que vamos viniendo vamos viendo, mientras tenga coherencia en la historia, la pareja saldrá a colación en algunas ocasiones y así aprovecho de complacer a las adoradoras acérrimas de Sesshomaru, a las cuales, siempre agradezco mucho sus reviews y que como ven, intento también mantenerlas contentas con la historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas a este fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo, este mensaje también va para las demás lectoras que siempre se mantienen allí fiel hasta el final n.n. Con respecto al poema que recitó Kagome, no recuerdo el nombre del autor, se los diré después y si es algo triste, no se preocupen, el gusto de mi mamá por el poema no es tanto por el mensaje en sí sino por las emociones allí plasmadas. Bueno, entonces, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que el capítulo, aunque algo corto, les haya gustado y me puedan dejar review. Nos leemos pronto ;) Sayonara.**


	12. En apuros

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**En apuros**

Luego de la euforia inicial que trajo el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas, Kagome percibió en su abrazo que o eran ideas suyas o…

- ¡Inuyasha, por Dios Santo, si has adelgazado! – Exclamó separándose un poco de su abrazo para confirmar sus sospechas. Él rió divertido.

- Mira quién viene a hablar. – Se mofó notando que Kagome seguía igual de delgada como siempre.

- No, pero lo tuyo es…es ¡anémico! – Volvió a exclamar incrédula. Esta vez Sota se unió con Inuyasha en su risa.

- Kagome, no pongas esa cara de tragedia, mira que yo me tengo que ir dentro de poco y ese tipo de halagos no me estimulan mucho que se diga, ya ha pasado el año…voló el tiempo, ¿no? – Comentó casualmente Sota.

- Para algunos… - Murmuró Kagome viendo que Inuyasha había alcanzado a escucharle y sonreía nuevamente.

- Oh, lamento haberme presentado así…trasnochado y hediondo a mono… - Rió recibiendo nuevamente en sus brazos a Kagome que volvía a abrazarle con suma alegría.

- Déjate de tonterías. – Sonrió. - ¿No te volverás a ir, no? – Inquirió con un interés que equivaldría a la sentencia divina.

- Oh, no, al menos no por tanto tiempo ni mucho menos tan lejos… - Respondió separándose nuevamente de su novia y sin esperar a que alguno de los hermanos Higurashi le permitiera sentarse, se desplomó sobre el sillón más cercano. Finalmente, suspiró cansado.

- Inuyasha… ¿Quieres agua, un jugo, algo? – Preguntó Kagome con semblante preocupado. Él volvió a sonreír, añoró cada momento en que ella lo llamaba o recibía una de sus cartas y volver a verla era definitivamente estar en la gloria.

- ¿Jugo de qué? – Preguntó suspicaz. Ella sonrió triunfante.

- De naranja, ya te lo traigo. – Avisó sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de su novio, ya sabía que él era adicto al jugo de naranja.

Cuando Kagome volvió con lo que había prometido, él lo recibió educadamente y lo bebió de un sorbo a pesar de que quería aparentar que no estaba tan transido de hambre como era en realidad.

- ¿Y cómo está la licenciada? – Inquirió burlón mirando a Kagome. La aludida chasqueó la lengua en ademán de incredulidad.

- Llevando más palo que una gata ladrona. – Espetó sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a él. - ¿Y el _docteur_? – Preguntó a su vez imitando la forma en que Sota llamaba a Inuyasha, ya que el hermano de Kagome había hecho diversos estudios en francés además de su carrera de medicina y de vez en cuando usaba esa cualidad para bromear. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

- Médico laboral. – Especificó con falsa pedantería. Kagome rió entusiasmada. Sota, que había quedado relegado a un segundo plano también rió y ambos le dieron a Inuyasha sus congratulaciones. – Bueno, aún tengo que hacer algunos cursos más para mejorar mi currículo… - Reconoció. – Pero medicina laboral es mi especialidad. – Confirmó orgullosamente sonriente.

- Es una lástima que tú ya te veas como un profesional y yo apenas empezando mi lucha. – Bromeó. – Aunque ya me imagino mi placa colgada en la puerta de mi oficina. Escucha: - Avisó colocando sus manos en el aire como si estuviera remarcando una placa. – Lic. Kagome Higurashi. Contador Público. Especialista en Derecho Tributario. – Dijo con voz anhelante. Inuyasha rió nuevamente.

- Suena muy bien, sobretodo porque no sé que demonios es "derecho tributario". – Volvió a reír. Kagome sonrió.

- Sí, el tuyo si se entiende mejor: especialista en medicina del trabajo, ¿no? – Observó como Inuyasha asentía.

Y así, mientras Inuyasha relataba gran parte de su estadía en China se fueron consumiendo las horas y dio con que eran ya las 8:30 p.m. Por ello, al despedirse, sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba el doble y las maletas posiblemente el triple.

- Inuyasha…tienes los ojos rojos. No deberías irte así, tienes semblante de que estás más muerto que vivo. – Comentó Kagome preocupada. Él sonrió lánguidamente.

- Dudo mucho que Sota me deje dormir contigo. – Expresó irónico. Kagome se sonrojó y Sota asintió con vehemencia.

- Pero si puedo dejar que te subas a mi carro y yo te lleve a tu casa. – Anunció Sota. Inuyasha lo miró perplejo.

- ¿Carro? ¿Tienes un carro? – Preguntó asombrado. El aludido soltó una carcajada al ver la incredulidad de su amigo.

- Mi papá me ayudó con los gastos. – Reconoció.

Luego, cuando se finalizó la larga despedida de los novios, Sota procedió a llevar a su amigo hasta el apartamento de su familia y una vez aparcados frente al viejo edificio, Inuyasha suspiró cansinamente.

- ¿Es de muy mal gusto que duerma con Kagome? – Rectificó al saber que tendría que volver a ver a su madre. Sota rió.

- Bastante diría yo. Pero, este suplicio no será por siempre, ¿no? – Le animó. Inuyasha se volvió a verle con semblante escéptico.

- Por mi salud física y mental espero que no. – Dijo sinceramente empezándose a bajar del carro. Sota le imitó y luego de sacar todo el equipaje de la maletera, se despidió de él en su nuevo auto, que aunque sencillo era bastante práctico. Inuyasha suspiró echándole una leve mirada al oscuro cielo con sus estrellas y la blanca luna, que varias veces le regaló a Kagome en muchas de sus citas.

Una vez llegado hasta el piso donde estaba el apartamento de su familia, sacó su llave y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, observó como junto a la sala, en el pequeño comedor se encontraba sentado su papá corrigiendo los exámenes de sus estudiantes, ya que el Sr. Taisho era profesor de bachillerato. Inu no Taisho se veía con el ceño fruncido y con pose dubitativa mientras intentaba entenderle las respuestas a uno de sus más problemáticos alumnos, era más que evidente que ni se hubiera enterado que alguien había llegado a la casa.

- Papá…- Llamó Inuyasha. El hombre se volvió hacia su hijo y abrió la boca sorprendido. Luego de unos segundos de anonadamiento, sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de la mesa para ir a abrazar a Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh, muchacho! ¡No sabía que regresabas hoy! – Exclamó alegre. Inuyasha sólo esbozó una sonrisa. Ya sabía que su padre se enfrascaba en su trabajo y siempre dejaba las decisiones importantes o eventos relevantes a su madre. Y ahora que se acordaba de ella…

- Papá, ¿y mamá? – Preguntó. Él aludido deshizo el abrazo y suspiró cansinamente.

- Se fue a una de esas reuniones de colegas en el Colegio de Médicos. – Dijo despreocupadamente. Inuyasha frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Él regresando y ella de fiesta por ahí? Que preocupación tan grande la de su madre, pensó irónicamente.

- ¿Y Kikyo? – Inquirió nuevamente preguntando por su hermana menor. Inu no Taisho esta vez hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Se fue a una fiesta con Yura. – Masculló serio. Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Las fiestas a las que asistía su hermana mayor no eran aptas para una muchacha tan joven como Kikyo.

- Oh… - Logró exclamar. Ya sabía que de nada serviría oponerse a ello si ni siquiera su mamá hacía algo al respecto para frenarles esas conductas a sus hijas. Luego de darle las buenas noches a su papá, se fue a su habitación y prácticamente al tocar la cama, cayó rendido en un sueño profundo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Varias semanas habían pasado desde el regreso de Inuyasha. Kagome no podía estar más rebosante de alegría por el hecho, después de todo, ahora volvía con su novio y saber que ninguna tipa lista por allá en China lo había engatusado y enamorado era un gran alivio. Ahora él la iba a recoger la mayoría de las veces a la Universidad y finalmente ambos se habían vuelto a reconciliar con la cartelera de cine, durante el año abandonada por su separación geográfica. Y esa tarde volvían a salir al cine nuevamente.

- ¡Yuka! – Exclamó Kagome sonrojada mirando espantada a su hermana.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó inocentemente.

Kagome volvió su vista a la prenda que su hermana llevaba en sus manos: una blusa blanca con un escote demasiado sugerente, la cual, quedaba bastante ceñida al cuerpo.

- Olvídalo. – Negó. – No me voy a poner esa cosa. Sabes que yo no tengo un cuerpo como el tuyo, no puedo andar por ahí exhibiéndolo para que todo hombre que me pase por un lado largue la baba por mí, ¡Esa actitud en mí daría risa! – Espetó volviéndose hacia el espejo que tenía en frente mientras reanudaba su proceso de maquillarse. Yuka bufó fastidiada.

- Hay que ver que la genética no perdona. – Aseveró. - ¡Eres igual a mamá! – Le exclamó. Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina y continuó aplicándose el lápiz labial.

- Bueno, chao entonces. – La despidió ignorando los comentarios mordaces seguidos de esa afirmación.

- En algún momento tienes que sacar provecho de ser mujer, Kagome. – Dijo sermoneándola. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y una vez que Yuka hubiera estado fuera, cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro.

- Yuka y sus cosas… - Se dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tomaba el cepillo y continuaba peinándose en la privacidad de su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha y Kagome pasaron una excelente velada donde el helado, el cine, las conversaciones, todo había salido muy bien, como tantas otras veces. Por ello, a pesar de que ya había anochecido, fueron a comer a un restaurante del centro comercial y mientras reían por lo que hablaban entre sí, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas.

- ¿En verdad? – Decía Kagome incrédula revisando el menú para luego alzar la vista con los ojos inmensurablemente abiertos. - ¿Fuiste a un concierto de Sting? – Repitió totalmente anonadada. Inuyasha rió.

- Bueno, he de admitir que prácticamente todas las cosas que estaban en mi habitación tuve que venderlas y empeñar otras tantas…para comprar la entrada. - Sonrió apenado. Kagome rió.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Se oyó una chillona voz. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome voltearon y dieron con la exuberante imagen de Tsubaki. La primera impresión de Kagome era que aquella tipa definitivamente no tenía buenas intenciones.

- Tsubaki… - Dijo Inuyasha incómodamente. Kagome volvió su vista a su novio. ¿Entonces sí era conocida de ella?

- Ay, hola cariño. – Le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando asiento en la misma mesa sin permiso alguno. Kagome parpadeó indignada. ¿Y ésta qué se creía?

- Disculpa, ¿Eres…? – Preguntó. En ese momento, Tsubaki la miró con desdén, aparentemente no había reparado antes en su existencia. Finalmente, la mujer se decidió por sonreírle.

- Tsubaki, mucho gusto. – Comentó apenas y rozando los dedos cuando se estrecharon las manos. Kagome tuvo que inhalar hondo ante este gesto dado su enojo, puesto que tal vez Tsubaki pensaba que ella tenía lepra u otra enfermedad contagiosa. Finalmente, luego de las presentaciones, Kagome entrelazó sus manos y las alzó frente a su rostro mientras mantenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

- ¿Eres compañera de clase de Inuyasha? – Prosiguió con su interrogatorio. Tsubaki la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio. Kagome sentía la tentación latente de golpearla aunque fuese con el arreglo de mesa que tenía en frente, es más, hasta la blusa que le había ofrecido Yuka ahora le parecía buena para la ocasión, para que esa mujer no la mirara como un moscorrofio.

- Pues sí. – Sonrió. – Es una maravillosa coincidencia. Ah, pero disculpa, ¿tú eres su hermanita? – Preguntó sonriendo falsamente. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y alzó las cejas.

- ¿Hermanita? – Repitió aparentando total serenidad. – No lo creo, soy su novia. – Sonrió triunfal. Tsubaki la miró incrédula y luego se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

- Así es. – Respondió Inuyasha antes de darle tiempo de formular la pregunta. – Estamos en medio de una cita, ¿nos permites? – Preguntó molesto.

- ¡Oh! – Rió ella. – Ni más faltaba. Pero cariño, ¿me has cambiado por esto? – Cuestionó señalando a Kagome como un trapo sucio.

- Posiblemente prefiera a alguien decente e intelectual a una zorra mezquina y desgraciada. – Espetó Kagome para sorpresa de Inuyasha y de la misma Tsubaki, la cual, no la creía capaz de defenderse por sí sola. La susodicha sonrió burlonamente.

- La gatita ha mostrado sus uñas, ¿eh? – Rió con desgano. – Inuyasha, llámame cuando te canses de ésta. – Se despidió. Kagome ni se molestó en seguirla insultando, no caería en una discusión tan deplorable. Sin embargo, la mirada asesina que lanzó a continuación hacia Inuyasha mostraba que no estaba precisamente contenta de haber conocido a aquella tipa.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a charlar con tu amiguita? Se ve que tiene ganas de "conocerte" mejor – Espetó enojada mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba de la mesa.

- Kagome… - Dijo Inuyasha en tono cansado mientras la observaba hastiado. Ella caminó hacia la salida e Inuyasha bufando sonoramente se levantó y la siguió. – Kagome… - La llamaba mientras la perseguía, ella sólo caminaba con vista al frente y con el paso acelerado. Finalmente él corrió y la asió del brazo. – Kagome…

- Me voy. – Anunció zafándose del agarre bruscamente. Sango y Miroku, que se encontraban hablando cerca de las puertas del restaurante, al observar esta escena se preocuparon y siguieron a nuestros protagonistas todo el trecho, escuchando con atención cada palabra.

- Yo te llevo. – Dijo con tono autoritario mientras la volvía a coger del brazo. Kagome lo siguió prácticamente arrastrada, pero prefirió ir con él dado que a ella le daba miedo tomar un taxi ya cuando había anochecido.

Una vez ambos en el carro, ella se cruzó de brazos y volvió a encararlo.

- ¿Qué relación hay entre esa tipa y tú? – Preguntó de una vez. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Nada! – Exclamó poniendo el vehículo en marcha. Kagome lo miró inquisitivamente. - ¡Maldición, nada! – Volvió a exclamar. – Escucha: Yo no tengo nada con ella, que ella esté interesada en mí es otra cosa, yo prefería que tu hermano la entretuviera para que no se me pegara como un chicle pero la mujer insistía conmigo, tengo un año que no la veo y me da exactamente lo mismo lo que sea que haga con su vida.

- ¿Y en China? ¿Tampoco tuviste nada con ninguna tipa? – Le espetó. Inuyasha la miró de reojo y luego volvió su vista al volante, pero en su rostro se formó una mueca irónica.

- Con que todo era por eso, ¿no? Querías una oportunidad para echarme en cara algún caso de infidelidad, ¿no es así? – Dijo dolido mientras aceleraba el vehículo.

- ¡Que se yo! Yo no te engañé con nadie, más no sé con qué certeza puedo creer que tú tampoco. – Respondió. – Aparentemente no te fue tan mal en China y pues, pues…

- Y piensas que la pasé maravillosamente viviendo en un burdel. – Le completó sarcástico. Kagome lo miró seria.

- Deja de decir estupideces. – Ordenó furiosa. – Sólo que si la tal Tsubaki se puso toda melosa contigo, pues, por algo será ¿no? – Inuyasha suspiró cansinamente mientras se paraban en una solitaria avenida esperando que la luz del semáforo volviera a cambiar de color. Sango y Miroku observaron un movimiento sospechoso desde la otra calle.

- ¿Eso no es…? – Preguntó Sango. Miroku asintió.

- Rápido, debemos irnos antes de que llegue. – Afirmó Miroku intentando gritarle a Inuyasha para que en su conciencia una pequeña vocecilla le gritara que acelerara, pero el joven sólo estaba pendiente de las palabras que iba a decir.

- Eso tiene una explicación, pero no la que te imaginas. – Aclaró. – Mi mamá últimamente ha organizado reuniones de estudio donde Tsubaki va para mi casa, claro, junto con otros. Sabes que mi mamá no está muy convencida con que yo tenga una relación que ya haya durado tanto.

- Pero igual, eso no da motivo alguno para que esa tipa te trate así. – Refunfuñó molesta.

- Yo no soy el que le da motivo, pero ella se siente apoyada por mi mamá, ya que aparentemente ella prefiere a Tsubaki, pero a mí nunca me llegará a gustar esa mujer. Por tanto, prefiero ignorarla y en lo posible evitarla, más ya no soy responsable de la actitud que ella demuestre conmigo. – Aseveró serio mirando fijamente la mano de Kagome que había tomado y entrelazado con la suya. - ¿Me crees capaz de cambiarte por alguien así? Ya me conoces demasiado bien para creer eso, Kagome.

Kagome se sintió culpable al sospechar de él y también se había quedado mirando sus manos entrelazadas mientras formulaba en su tumultuosa mente una buena disculpa. Inuyasha le había parecido muy sincero y ella no era quién para dudar de su palabra, no luego de años de conocerse mutuamente.

- Yo… - Empezó a decir, más sin embargo se interrumpió al sentir que la puerta del copiloto era abierta abruptamente, al voltearse observó a un tipo encapuchado que rápidamente le puso una enguantada mano sobre la boca y la pistola en la sien. Inuyasha abrió los ojos desorbitadamente en fracción de segundos mientras este hecho parecía pasarle en cámara lenta.

- Maneja o le vuelo los sesos a ella. – Ordenó mientras se montaba en el carro y bruscamente agarraba a Kagome, colocándola sobre él para que no se le escapara e inmovilizándola por completo. Ella inmediatamente empezó a temblar y a llorar mientras sentía el frío metal presionar contra su piel. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo y más blanco que un fantasma logró reaccionar y emprender la marcha en su carro.

Observó de reojo la calle y notó que el asaltador cargaba consigo unas bolsas inmensas que aparentaban tener adentro dinero en efectivo y cerca de allí quedaba un banco. Sacó sus conclusiones rápidamente y se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse enfrascado tanto en la discusión con Kagome y no haber estado pendiente de la zona por donde transitaban. Ahora ambos estaban en peligro de poder morir. Sango abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kagome mientras que la cubría con sus alas, sentía el miedo de ella claramente colarse a través de cada fibra de su espiritual anatomía. Miroku mantenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha, debía hacer que él se mantuviera sereno o de lo contrario chocarían en cualquier momento, sobretodo porque los gritos del criminal recriminándole porqué no aceleraba lo suficiente sólo lo ponían más nervioso. Kagome sin embargo, aún en su temblor y horrible pánico oraba porque Inuyasha saliera con vida de todo eso, y quizá, si aquel maleante se apiadaba de ella, sólo la asesinara pero que no la violara antes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno, estoy consciente de que estuvo algo dramático el final, pero es que ese asalto en verdad pasó. Lamento el retraso, últimamente no he estado muy bien que se diga de inspiración y pues, cuando escribía, no lograba que me salieran bien las palabras. Aparentemente, estoy retomando fuerzas en esto, aunque sea un poco ñ.ñU Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, si ven que la relación entre los protagonistas no es precisamente apasionada, pues, les digo, todo tiene su razón de ser, yo sé porqué hago las cosas, así que no se desesperen, ahora es que vienen otros eventos n.n Ojalá les haya gustado y me puedan dejar review, será hasta el próximo capítulo. Sayonara ;) **


	13. Inverosímil Propuesta

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Inverosímil Propuesta**

Kagome miraba con terror como las manos de Inuyasha temblaban convulsivamente sobre el volante mientras su rostro se bañaba en sudor cada vez más. Ella también se mantenía temblorosa y más aún, sentía que las lágrimas caían silenciosas sobre sus mejillas mientras que le parecía que en cualquier momento el gatillo se iba a disparar automáticamente. El hombre no dejaba de aplastar fuertemente su brazo contra su garganta mientras que apretaba y aflojaba intermitentemente las bolsas de dinero en su otra mano. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón iría a rebotar y salírsele del pecho.

En su cabeza desfilaban con una velocidad abrumante cada uno de los recuerdos tan preciados y guardados celosamente en su memoria donde se incluía a su familia y por supuesto, a Inuyasha. Volvió a mirarlo, tenía una excesiva palidez y temía por la seguridad de él antes que la suya propia. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya? Intentaba ubicarse en las calles pero todo simplemente lo veía irreconocible, todos sus procesos cognitivos estaban nublados por el miedo. Un gemido murió en su garganta mientras se contenía de quejarse, dado que sólo podría poner más nervioso al rufián y se suponía que debía velar por su supervivencia y la de su novio.

Inuyasha apenas y se mantenía obediente al manejar y seguir instrucciones. No se sentía en condiciones de pensar claramente y sabía que Kagome estaba en las mismas. Observaba las calles mecánicamente y entre la leve lucidez que aún le quedaba supo que llevaban alrededor de una hora en esa condición. No sabía cuanto más podría aguantar hasta colapsarse. Sólo una lejana voz resonaba en su mente dándole ánimos para no desfallecer. Esta voz era Miroku, que en ningún momento se había separado de su custodiado. Sango estaba en una situación similar, pero dada su condición de sentir lo que Kagome, apenas y no había sucumbido al pánico.

- Detente aquí. – Ordenó el hombre con su voz áspera. Inuyasha no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. En la desolada calle se detuvo en todo el medio mientras sus nervios cedían y volteaba a ver al hombre. Era el momento de la verdad, seguramente le metería un tiro entre las cejas y le volaría los sesos, y luego con Kagome…sólo Dios sabía lo que le podría esperar a ella. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir con una mirada fiera y segura.

Se tensó al ver al hombre abrir con su mano una de las bolsas para luego rebuscar entre las pacas de billetes y aventarle una a Inuyasha, el cual, apenas y logró atrapar a tiempo. El maleante sonrió satisfecho y luego de lanzarle bruscamente a Kagome a los brazos, salió del auto y frente a la ventana del copiloto les hizo una seña de despedida.

- Eso es en agradecimiento a su colaboración. – Dijo antes de salir corriendo entre la oscuridad de las calles de esa zona. Inuyasha estuvo en estado de shock durante algunos segundos y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando sintió algo removerse en su pecho. Bajó la vista y observó a una llorosa Kagome abrazar su cintura como si de ello dependiera su vida.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Sollozó sin reparo. Él en respuesta inmediata le estrechó contra sí mientras apenas y cuando abría la boca para consolarle ya sabía de antemano que su voz estaría quebrada.

- Tranquila… - Logró emitir mientras que con mano trémula acariciaba su cabeza. Entretanto Kagome seguía llorando desconsoladamente acurrucándose más a él. – Tranquila… - Repetía abrazándole con desespero. Apenas y creía que seguían vivos. Sonrió incrédulamente con una felicidad infinita.

Sango se echó a los brazos de Miroku llorando también. Este la recibió aliviado de que todo ese tortuoso momento hubiese finalizado.

- Oh, Miroku… - Dijo Sango separándose un poco de él para verle a los ojos. – Que angustia tan grande… - Musitó. Él le sonrió compasivo.

- No llores, Sango. – Le susurró dulcemente. – Recuerda que las lágrimas de un ángel son más preciadas que mil piedras preciosas. No las malgastes de esa manera. – Volvió a sonreírle. Sango sonrió igualmente y le volvió a abrazar. Ambas parejas se mantuvieron en aquella posición durante varios minutos.

- Inuyasha… - Llamó Kagome más repuesta. - ¿Qué…qué es eso que te dio aquel hombre? – Preguntó sin deshacer el abrazo todavía. Inuyasha le miró durante un momento, cómo intentando saber a qué se refería y cuando cayó en la cuenta, rebuscó entre el asiento y miró con mayor atención el fajo de billetes.

- Es dinero legítimo… - Musitó separándose por completo de Kagome para retirar la liga de la paca y empezar a sacar cálculos de cuanto dinero sería. – Es dinero robado… - Suspiró dejándolo a un lado un momento mientras volvía a encender el auto.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? – Preguntó Kagome acomodándose en su puesto aún algo temblorosa. Inuyasha bufó molesto y tomó con su mano izquierda el dinero para luego dejarla guindando fuera de la ventana y así, mientras el carro avanzaba, él iba soltando poco a poco los billetes.

- Mañana el que madrugue será un afortunado. – Sonrió. Kagome también sonrió y asintió.

- No puedo creer que siga viva…y sana… - Dijo para sí. Inuyasha sonrió a medias.

- Lamento haberte metido en todo esto, Kag.- Contestó seriamente. – Debí fijarme más y… - Se interrumpió al sentir como la cálida mano de su novia se posaba sobre su brazo.

- No me atrevería a culparte, Inuyasha. – Aseveró. – Nos amamos y no podemos pelear por idioteces así. – Agregó seriamente. Inuyasha asintió.

- No podría soportar verte en peligro una vez más. – Respondió sonriéndole. Kagome también le sonrió y aprovechando que se aproximaron hasta un semáforo en rojo, se acercó a darle un corto beso.

Las cosas no se daban por casualidad y si esa era la solución a su disputa, pues, bienvenida sea, con todos los traumas que podría haberles provocado, pensó Kagome suspirando cansada. Fue un día muy largo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se despidió de Inuyasha besándole una última vez antes de descender del carro. Miró el reloj, eran pasadas las doce. Tocó el timbre y un malhumorado Sota llegó luego de unos instantes a abrirle.

- ¿Qué demonios te crees llegando tan tarde? – Le espetó.

- Yo… - Iba a empezar a excusarse mientras seguía a su molesto hermano por el pasillo principal hasta detenerse en la sala de estar.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Qué horas de llegada son éstas, hija? – Reprendió Kimiko entrando en la estancia. La aludida suspiró cansinamente en respuesta.

- Vuelves a llegar a esta hora y te juro que le parto la cara a Inuyasha y a ti te doy una buena tunda, ¿entendido? – Continuó Sota. Kagome le miró sin expresión. Ya sabía que ellos no le dejarían explicarse y a fin de cuentas, no quería preocupar más a su madre.

- Sí, Sota. – Respondió al fin.

- Kagome, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto, ¿me oyes? – Dijo Kimiko siguiendo la idea de su hijo.

- Sí, mamá. – Asintió. – No lo volveré a hacer. – Aseveró antes de darles las buenas noches a su hermano y a su progenitora rápidamente, dándose oportunidad de escapar a la interminable cháchara de ambos.

Corrió hasta su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta, soltó un suspiro antes de desplomarse en la cama y llevarse las manos a la cara. Se masajeó las sienes mientras rememoraba con dolorosa claridad la presión del frío metal de la pistola sobre su piel. Un ligero escalofrío la recorrió. Esa sería una larga noche de insomnio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sorbió una vez más de su batido de fresa mientras miraba como ya el espeso líquido de su vaso se estaba terminando. Dejó a un lado el pitillo y suspiró cansada. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca y ni siquiera la espectacular nota que sacó en uno de los exámenes le había alegrado lo suficiente para desaparecer su fatiga.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Inuyasha mirando a su taciturna novia. Ella parpadeó somnolienta, hubiera preferido haberse quedado en la casa para dormir plácidamente unas cuantas horas, pero la tentación irrefrenable de ver a Inuyasha aún la embargaba completamente a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años desde el incidente del ladrón, dando así un total de cinco años de noviazgo, ¿cómo habían podido durar tanto tiempo juntos? Pensó para sí. – Kagome… - La volvió a llamar Inuyasha, haciéndola caer en la cuenta que se suponía estaba en una cita con él.

- Perdóname Inuyasha… - Suspiró acabándose todo el jugo. – He pasado esta semana durmiendo dos horas por día para poder estudiar el resto. – Sonrió con ironía.

- Te entiendo. – Dijo posando su mano sobre la de ella. Kagome al principio de su relación se azoraba por este estilo de contactos en público y ahora, simplemente lo veía lo más natural del mundo. – Pero, anda Kagome, al menos confírmame que estás despierta todavía. – Hizo un puchero, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Inuyasha… - Dijo tornándose seria y mirándole a los ojos con determinación. – Sabes que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y… - Tragó grueso mientras se daba ánimos internamente. – Yo…quería saber si tienes algo decidido en nuestro futuro. Digo…sé que Tsubaki ya no te molesta y… - Empezaba a divariar. "Demonios" pensó malhumorada consigo misma callándose abruptamente. Inuyasha empezó a sonreír lentamente.

- Con que eso era… - Musitó acomodándose en su asiento sin una pizca de nerviosismo. ¿Se lo estaría tomando en serio? Se preguntó Kagome mirándole suspicaz. – Kagome… - Le llamó. Ella parpadeó prestándole su más completa atención. Inuyasha empezó a ver el local detenidamente, como buscando algo allí. Kagome frunció el ceño y cuando él volvió la mirada a ella, observó como lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos y sonrió nerviosamente. – Bueno, pues…definitivamente este no es el sitio más romántico del mundo. – Bufó. – Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues…

- ¡Responde de una buena vez! – Exigió Kagome mientras que su paciencia ya había terminado por agotarse.

- Me quiero casar contigo. – Contestó sin anestesia. Kagome empezó a abrir la boca gradualmente hasta que sus blancos dientes pudieron apreciarse perfectamente.

- Que tú que…tú quieres que yo…yo y tú… - Por primera vez en su existencia su lengua se había trabado sin reparo. Inuyasha sonrió nerviosamente. Kagome inhaló hondo por un momento y luego, sin decir palabra y ante un perplejo Inuyasha se levantó con todo el protocolo de una reina majestuosa.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba él, el cual, le miró expectante. En ese momento, Kagome empezó a sonreír lentamente y luego chilló con un agudo muy bueno mientras se le echaba en brazos.

- Eres idiota como tú solo. – Espetó. Inuyasha se sujetó fuertemente de la mesa para no caer por el impulso y luego abrazó a Kagome en respuesta antes de levantarse con ella aún pegada a él para luego reír divertido.

- Tú insististe. – Repuso separándose para verla sonreír abiertamente con dos pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que luchaban por salir de sus párpados. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba reprochadoramente antes de separarse de él y caminar hasta la salida. - ¿Qué? – Espetó confundido sin darse cuenta que eran el espectáculo del siglo en aquel lugar. Corrió hasta donde estaba ella y empezó a caminar a su lado.

- Pudiste hacerlo un poco más elaborado, ¿sabías? – Le reprochó. Inuyasha sonrió nerviosamente.

- Pero…pero… - Una excusa, necesitaba una excusa y rápido. – Kagome, tú eres una mujer realista, ¿no? – Preguntó viendo como ella volvía a observarle.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – Preguntó planamente. Él le volvió a sonreír.

- Yo te prometo que te pediré matrimonio formalmente, pero primero necesito saber si aceptas para poder ahorrar para comprarnos una casa o al menos, ir comprando los muebles. – Informó sonriendo de forma triunfal al ver un ligero brillo destilar de los marrones ojos de su novia. Kagome pareció pensárselo.

- ¿Seguro de lo que pides? – Preguntó algo desconfiada. ¿En verdad se iban a empezar a enseriar tan pronto? Lo observó mostrar una expresión seria mientras asentía sin titubear.

- Ya yo empecé a trabajar. – Le recordó él. – Y ya tú llevas media carrera lista. ¿Por qué no debería empezar a preguntarte algo como esto? Kagome, llevamos años conociéndonos para que dudes ahora de mi amor por ti.

- No dudo. – Se apresuró a corregirle ella. – Por mi vida que no dudo de ello, sólo que… - Negó con la cabeza. – No sé si eso es suficiente. – Suspiró. Él asintió entendiéndola. Claro que la entendía, ella era la del raciocinio y a pesar de que ambos tenían un poeta reprimido en el corazón, Kagome no era de las dejarse llevarse de forma tan fácil por una situación así. Algo extraño en una muchacha de su edad, pero que era algo que le serviría para toda la vida.

- Ni modo. Es un todo o nada, ¿no es cierto? – Repuso tranquilamente. – Pero si aceptas, ¿no?

- Claro que quiero y acepto. Pero… ¿soportaremos todo lo que se nos venga, no? – Inquirió desconfiada. Él le sonrió tranquilizándole.

- Que me echen de la casa si quieren, pero de que me caso contigo, me caso. – Aseveró. Kagome sonrió entusiasmada. Posiblemente todo eso podría darse después de todo. Lo amaba y él a ella, ¿qué más podrían necesitar? Y en eso se echó al cuello de Inuyasha para besarle por un momento antes de dirigirse juntos al carro de él.

Sango chilló abrazando a Miroku.

- ¡Se casan! ¡Se casan! – Canturreaba emocionada. Miroku rió y esta vez una de sus manos "con vida propia" no pudo dejar de moverse involuntariamente. Sango abrió los ojos inmensurablemente y una cachetada no se hizo esperar en el perfilado rostro del ángel. - ¿Y a ti qué te picó? – Le espetó sonrojada.

- Me estás empezando a conocer mejor. – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella le fulminó con la mirada y bufó incrédula para luego poner cara de cachorro recién adoptado al observar a nuestros protagonistas.

- Mi libertad… - Susurró recordando el pacto. Si ellos llegaban a casarse, finalmente Sango sería humana y Miroku también. Bueno, si es que ya no lo era, antes nunca había anhelado poder poseer esa libertad, era feliz siendo ángel pero ahora…esa esperanza le removía todo en su interior y no sabía hasta cuando podría esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha llegó feliz a la casa, Kagome había aceptado y él ya había dado el primer paso en todo su plan, comprando su pequeño objeto para el hogar. Quiso reírse allí mismo al recordar la forma tan poco usual de pedirle matrimonio, pero igual, él se esmeraría con una sorpresa romántica para su compromiso formal, pero por los momentos necesitaba aquella certeza. Y… era increíble que ella hubiese aceptado así, dado que la conocía muy bien y sabía que Kagome siempre le buscaba la trampa a tratos donde se comprometía tanto de sí y en este se comprometía nada más y nada menos que su mente, alma y corazón.

- Deja de sonreír tan estúpidamente. – Le reprendió Yura cuando lo observó en la sala soñando despierto. Él inmediatamente reaccionó ante sus secas palabras.

- Maldición, Yura. – Se quejó molesto. – Ve, haz tu vida y déjame en paz. – Siseó caminando malhumorado hacia su habitación. La joven sonrió maliciosamente y cuando su hermano le pasó por un lado, no duró ni dos segundos antes de haberlo capturado entre sus brazos.

- Mi hermanito está molesto, ¿eh? – Se burló abrazándole mientras Inuyasha luchaba porque ella dejara de encaramársele encima de esa forma.

- Yura… - Gruñó logrando zafarse de su agarre mientras su hermana mayor no borraba la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. - ¿Estás de muy buen humor hoy, no hermanita? – Espetó fulminándola con la mirada.

- Es que voy a salir con mi novio súper divi. – Rió.

- ¿Súper…divi? – Repitió confundido. Yura soltó una carcajada mientras espelucaba cariñosamente a su hermano hasta que él se retiró como si ella tuviera peste.

- El diminutivo de "súper divino" – Explicó con una sonrisa. – Ya llevamos saliendo medio año, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¿Y a dónde vas? – Preguntó sin inmutarse mucho por el tiempo que su hermana llevara con un tipo cualquiera.

- Oh… - Ella le sonrió cómplice y susurrándole al oído continuó. – A un sitio que queda sobre la tierra y debajo del cielo. – Rió mientras Inuyasha le miraba con rabia. – Chao, Inu. – Se despidió y salió del apartamento para dirigirse directamente al ascensor del edificio. El aludido bufó para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la mesa del comedor para dejar la bolsa con su compra allí y luego irse hasta la cocina.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta la nevera y observó que la mayoría de las cosas no le apetecían, cerrando así el refrigerador inmediatamente. Luego, sonrió maliciosamente dirigiéndose al "escondite" de los dulces de su padre y sacando un pequeño paquete de galletas de chocolate al momento.

Apenas había empezado a abrir el envoltorio cuando escuchó el familiar sonido de los tacones de su madre chocar contra la lisa baldosa de la sala. Que desgracia tan infinita la suya, pensó haciendo una mueca y volviendo a poner rostro indiferente en cuestión de segundos.

- Bendición. – Saludó con desgano cuando la mujer se sorprendió de verlo allí tan temprano mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su pequeño bolso.

- Dios te bendiga, hijo. – Respondió parpadeando aún por el asombro. – No esperaba verte aquí a estas horas. – Agregó para excusar su anonadamiento. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Salí temprano con Kagome. – Explicó tranquilamente comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

- Ah sí, tu novia escondida. – Espetó mordazmente. Inuyasha frunció el ceño pero continuó caminando. – Hey, ¿qué es esto? – Preguntó de pronto dándose cuenta de la bolsa plástica que había sobre la mesa. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y volteó a verla casi atragantándose con el trozo de galleta que aún tenía en su boca.

- ¡Eso es mío! – Exclamó corriendo hasta donde estaba su progenitora, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Izayoi destapó con total naturalidad la compra y se sorprendió de ver una licuadora. Parpadeó unos segundos mientras intentaba decodificar por su propia cuenta qué significaba eso y la primera posibilidad que le atravesó por su mente la desechó por lo increíble que sonaba.

- ¿Se dañó la licuadora? – Preguntó intentando darle una explicación lógica a esa extraña situación. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza arrebatándole la caja del aparato y guardándolo en su respectiva bolsa antes de guindársela en una mano mientras encaraba a su madre. Izayoi tragó saliva nerviosamente. - ¿Para quién es eso, Inuyasha? – Cuestionó con un tono de voz perfectamente modulado, quizá, demasiado bien.

- Para Kagome y para mí. Para cuando nos casemos. – Respondió serenamente. Izayoi abrió los ojos inmensurablemente intentándole ver la broma a todo ese show. Inuyasha observó que ya Troya se había incendiado y ahora era lo que venía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento mucho el retraso, pero en verdad quería colocarles algo realmente bueno o siquiera decente, y últimamente la imaginación me abandona en cualquier momento ñ.ñU Así que ténganme algo de paciencia entonces. Bueno, allí está el capítulo, disculpen si no les llegué a convencer pero aún tengo que recopilar ciertos detalles con mi mamá y no he tenido la oportunidad por "X" o por "Y" razón :S, así que hasta entonces dejemos actos súper románticos para otra ocasión ;) Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, una vez más me disculpo por la demora y espero que el capítulo en verdad les haya gustado. Será hasta la próxima actualización. Sayonara n.n**


	14. Conociendo a los Taisho

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Conociendo a los Taisho**

¿Inuyasha? ¿Casarse? No, ese verbo definitivamente no iba en la misma oración donde estuviera el nombre de su hijo, pensó Izayoi. ¡Él era muy joven aún! Bueno, ¿cuántos años ya tendría él? ¿Veintiséis? En realidad, ha habido gente que se ha casado más joven, admitió. ¡Pero ese no era el caso! Todo eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto, recalcó intentando serenarse. Sí, no debía preocuparse por nada, ese tipo de…anuncios, no eran más que mera fantasía de enamorados, sí, sólo eso.

La doctora hizo acopio de toda la sangre fría de la que disponía para volver a mostrar su semblante tranquilo y parpadeó unos momentos mientras terminaba de asimilar el contenido de aquellas palabras.

- ¿Casarse? – Repitió con tono calmo dirigiendo su helada mirada a su hijo. Aún no podía creer que Inuyasha tuviera la más remota idea de querer casarse con alguien. Sonrió indulgentemente luego de que su hijo asintiera en silencio. – Oh, muchacho, no esperarás que me crea tal afirmación, ¿o sí?

El aludido se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

- Sí me crees o no es algo que ya escapa de mi responsabilidad. – Contestó suspirando. ¿En qué lío se había metido? ¿No era más sano decir una simple mentira? Posiblemente sí, pero al ver la cara extrañada de su progenitora no pudo evitar enfrentársele, a pesar de que este tema era mucho más delicado de lo que había meditado antes. Observó como Izayoi apartaba una de las sillas de la mesa y luego de sentarse elegantemente hasta lo que su pequeña estatura le permitía, empezó a tocar la mesa con sus delgados dedos en un tamborileo constante.

- A ver…has decidido casarte… - Dijo ella sin expresar emoción alguna en su rostro. - ¿Y ni siquiera piensas al menos mostrarme a mi supuesta futura nuera? – Preguntó en tono burlón. Inuyasha no supo si alegrarse o enfurecerse porque su madre no le haya creído capaz de comprometerse así.

- No te interesaba hacerlo, ¿recuerdas? – Inquirió irónico. Izayoi sonrió de forma forzada.

- Pues, no me vas a culpar por eso, ¿no? Tenía muchas cosas más importantes en que pensar o incluso hacer antes de preocuparme por tus conquistas amorosas. – Comentó despreocupadamente. – Luego de que rechazaras de plano a una joya como Tsubaki, decidí que eras caso perdido respecto a "ayudas" en tus decisiones de índole amoroso.

"Una joya" Vaya, eso sí que era gracioso. A veces su madre hacía uso de un humor negro sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Tsubaki podía ser de todo menos una joya, pensó frunciendo el ceño al recordar el incidente con el ladrón de bancos causado indirectamente por la pelea entre Kagome y él que aquella mujer propició.

- Bastante bueno que te dieras por vencida, diría yo. – Sonrió tranquilo. Su madre podría ser una debatiente formidable, pero ese era el problema, era su madre y estar en una constante discusión con la progenitora no era algo demasiado saludable. – Pero veo que te lo has tomado demasiado bien, ¿qué tramas? – Fue directo al grano. Si su madre estaba planeando algo, era mejor que desistiera de una sola vez.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida. Inuyasha le miró serio e Izayoi suspiró rindiéndose, no había caso con intentar engañar a su hijo. – Bueno, no tramo nada en concreto. – Dijo haciendo un ademán para que le restara importancia a la situación. - ¿Quieres casarte? Bien, estás en tu derecho, después de todo estás grandecito, pero como te digo, quiero conocer a la joven, darle el visto bueno, ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Es tu único requisito? ¿Verla? – Preguntó con los ojos entornados mientras observaba a su madre encogerse de hombros.

- Por algo ha de empezarse, ¿no? – Insistió Izayoi. – Llego cansada a la casa y tú me sueltas de buenas a primeras que quieres casarte con quién sabe qué persona y lo más lógico es que quede conmocionada, debes reconocer que reaccioné bien. – Se defendió. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo sería eso?, pensó Inuyasha mirando suspicaz a su progenitora. De todas maneras, era mejor seguirle la corriente por los momentos y si en verdad iba a dar un paso tan importante, lo mejor era que su familia lo fuera asimilando.

- No hay problema. – Mintió resueltamente. – Kagome no tendrá problemas con venir aquí. Así que posiblemente esta misma semana la conozcas. – Finalizó con una sonrisa arrogante que su madre correspondió con cierto rastro de incredulidad en su mirada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Una…licuadora…- Repitió Kagome incrédula. Ahora la Dra. Taisho se moría por conocerla por una… ¿licuadora? No, eso no era posible. En otro momento se hubiese sonrojado y regocijado por ese pequeño acto de su novio con ínfulas de futuro esposo, pero ahora el problema en que la había metido mitigaba cualquier pensamiento tierno hacia su prometido. - ¿Has comprado una licuadora? – No sabía cuantas veces había hecho esa pregunta pero ya iban más de tres por lo menos, aunque no sabía cuantas de ellas habían sido en voz alta.

- Sí, ya te dije que sí… - Respondió hastiado de que su novia no pudiera formular alguna otra interrogante. Kagome abría y entrecerraba la boca mientras sonidos inconexos salían de su garganta, incapaz de salir completamente del estupor.

- ¿Y le dijiste a tu mamá que nos queríamos casar sólo por haber comprado una licuadora? – Logró preguntar, con el rostro desencajado de la incredulidad. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente. Ya sabía que Kagome no se lo iba a tomar de buena manera.

- No exactamente así. Compré la licuadora por un…impulso, tú sabes, con la cuestión de que queríamos ir comprando los muebles de la casa y eso. Pero luego mi mamá observó la caja y por algún motivo no callé sino que la enfrenté. – Dijo en tono compungido. Kagome suavizó sus facciones y luego suspiró rendida.

- Igualmente, en algún momento se iba a enterar. – Reconoció en un murmullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos aún preocupada. – Pero ahora quiere conocerme. – Agregó volviendo al quid de todo ese asunto. Inuyasha asintió en silencio. – Y por tanto, si me quiere conocer, debo dar la cara después de todo… - Continuó con su monólogo mirando un punto indeterminado de la blanca baldosa de su casa. – Pero, en verdad no me siento preparada. – Confesó obligándose a tomar asiento en el sofá más próximo de la estancia.

- Pero, aún así ¿si irás, no? – Inquirió arrodillándose frente a ella. Kagome mostró una leve mueca antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos. Inuyasha rogaba porque ahora su novia no se echara hacia atrás, no podía permitirse eso luego de jactarse ante su madre del coraje que poseía su técnicamente prometida.

- Sí, obvio que voy, tampoco me voy a esconder eternamente de ella como si le tuviera terror. – Dijo ella alzando los hombros en un gesto de que eso era lo más lógico del mundo. Inuyasha suspiró tranquilo por eso. – Pero…eres un insensato de todas formas. – Agregó enojada empujándolo levemente por los hombros para que se quitara del medio. Él sonrió y la tomó por la cintura. Kagome parpadeó confundida.

- Gracias, Kagome. – Amplió su sonrisa. Ella le miró suspicaz durante un momento y luego se echó a reír al ver en él la expresión de niño al que se le había concedido un único e irremplazable deseo.

- ¿Qué vi yo en ti? – Preguntó dándole un corto beso antes de obligarlo a levantarse para luego hacerlo ella también. Se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus delgados y torneados brazos. - Tu madre ya me odia, lo sé. – Afirmó convencida. Él enarcó una ceja al ver tal convencimiento en ella.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó intentando sonar con genuina curiosidad. Ya sabía de los extraños poderes de su novia. Ella bufó no creyéndole tal incredulidad.

- Sabes que soy buena detectando cosas de esa índole. Para mi desgracia. – Pensó arrugando el ceño. Inuyasha se volvió acercar a ella y le abrazó desde atrás hundiendo el rostro entre sus cabellos.

- En dado caso, es mejor para ti estar prevenida, ¿no? – Intentó verle el lado positivo mientras dejaba reposar su mentón en el hombro de ella. Kagome suspiró poco convencida.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo. La conoces después de todo. Yo en cambio, apenas y lo voy a hacer. ¿Tus hermanas estarán presentes? – Preguntó aumentando algo su angustia. Tres miradas asesinas no eran algo bueno para nadie. Inuyasha pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes.

- Creo que Kikyo no estará. Si vas el viernes en la noche, ella seguramente estará en clases. Yura posiblemente vaya, con lo curiosa que es… - Recordó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Kagome se volvió en su abrazo y le miró.

- Bueno, me comportaré lo mejor que pueda, sabes que no soy una persona impulsiva, pero…a la primera falta de respeto no sé si pueda permanecer otro minuto en aquella casa. – Le advirtió. Inuyasha asintió comprensivo y volvió a besarla. Nunca se cansaría de eso, pensó alegremente.

- ¿Tú sinceramente qué opinas de todo este asunto, Miroku? – Preguntó Sango preocupada. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Era algo inevitable, ¿no? – Dijo cuidando sus palabras, sabiendo lo paranoica que podía ser Sango. Ella suspiró cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su vista a la pareja. Por un instante les envidió. Un momento, ¿ella? ¿Un ángel envidiando algo? No, no podía. Negó con la cabeza volviendo su atención a Miroku. Craso error, pensó para sí. Desde hace un tiempo algo en aquella mirada azulada le tenía inquieta.

- Sí, pero igual…no sé hasta que punto puede hacer daño esa mujer. ¿Crees que odie a Kagome a tal magnitud? – Inquirió preocupada. Miroku alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

- Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no es así? – Inquirió sorprendido por las dudas de Sango. Ella movió la boca con nerviosismo.

- Lo sé, sé que lo que su intuición le dice es verdad pero…- Se detuvo mirándole con angustia. – Si es así, entonces no es bueno lo que se avecina. – Dijo casi en un murmullo volviendo su atención a la tierna pareja que estaba frente a sus ojos.

- Entonces, mientras tanto, tendremos que mantenernos alertas en nuestro trabajo, sabes que más allá no podremos llegar. – Le recordó. Sango se encogió de hombros con una mueca acongojada en el rostro. Bueno, que fuera lo que Dios quisiera, se dijo intentando mantener las esperanzas. – Vamos, Sango, preciosa. – Le abrazó sorpresivamente por el costado mientras ella ladeaba el rostro mostrando su desconcierto, más sin embargo, no pudo o mejor dicho, no quiso apartarle. – Lograremos que esto funcione, te lo prometo. – Le guiñó un ojo mientras la aludida se sonrojaba y con claro azoramiento deshacía el abrazo para volverse y encararle.

- De...deja de andar prometiendo cosas sin sentido por ahí. – Respondió aún sonrojada evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos, estaba turbada por ese acercamiento, no sabía cuanto más tiempo iba a ignorar aquella situación. ¡No era digno de un ángel! Y si no lograban su meta, entonces esa sensación jamás desaparecería por el resto de su eterna existencia, algo que, realmente no quería sentir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se masajeaba sus manos nerviosamente mientras el ascensor cerraba sus puertas. Ese día se había vestido con esmero, bueno, no realmente, sólo lo necesario. Sin embargo, había meditado mucho qué iba a usar para intentar dar una buena impresión sea cual sea el prejuicio que se habría ideado en las mentes de la familia Taisho. Ella no se quería convertir en una amenaza ni mucho menos, ella no veía como un "secuestro" intentar idear un futuro próximo con Inuyasha en una vida de casados, pero aparentemente tal ideología bastante ridícula la podían albergar miembros de la familia del afectado.

- Inuyasha, me protegerás si la cosa se pone violenta, ¿no? – Preguntaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Él le sonrió una vez más intentando tranquilizarla con la mirada. Finalmente le rodeó con un brazo mientras le estampaba un beso en la mejilla y luego otro en los labios.

- No dejaré que nada malo te pase, además, mi familia no es ninguna horda de caníbales que pretenden amarrarte y torturarte a la primera oportunidad que se les presente. – Rió de buena gana. Kagome le miró molesta al principio pero finalmente terminó por reírse con él, disipando un poco sus nervios.

- Permíteme dudarlo mientras permanezca en este cuerpo, el cual, tiene mayores probabilidades de salir lastimado por esa no supuesta "horda de caníbales". – Se burló. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y su risa murió en su garganta abruptamente. Debía estar seria, ahora era el momento de la verdad.

Inhalando hondo dio unos pasos hasta salir del cubículo seguida de Inuyasha, el cual, le guió hasta una reja negra con una puerta de madera detrás de ésta. Él empezó a abrir las múltiples cerraduras con una agilidad sorprendente, ya más que acostumbrado al proceso.

- Es por la seguridad. Han robado mucho estos últimos años y el vigilante es poco eficiente. – Le sonrió. Kagome se sentía tan cohibida que apenas y pudo corresponderle la sonrisa, que más bien salió como una mueca. Necesitaba salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible.

En ese momento sintió el movimiento de la cerradura perteneciente a la puerta de madera y observó como desde dentro ésta era jalada dando paso al rostro delgado y perfilado de una mujer de ojos rojos y cabellos negro, corto y lacio recogido en una pequeña cinta roja que hacía las veces de cintillo.

- Oh. – Fue lo único que pudo musitar. Apretó el agarre al asa de su bolso y notó como parecía que esa mujer quería desnudar su alma a través de aquellos penetrantes ojos.

- Yura. – Inuyasha en ese momento cortó el incómodo silencio mientras terminaba por abrir la reja de metal y le daba paso a Kagome para que entrara. La aludida no pudo evitar tragar nerviosamente antes de mostrarle una escueta sonrisa a la que se suponía era la hermana mayor de su novio.

- Buenas tardes. – Saludó cortésmente. La joven le miró seria unos instantes más y finalmente le sonrió, aunque de forma tan escalofriante que Kagome no supo si alegrarse o intimidarse con ese gesto.

- Kagome, ella es mi hermana Yura. Yura, ella es mi novia Kagome. – Presentó Inuyasha rápidamente dejando las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa próxima a la puerta principal del apartamento. La mujer de ojos rojizos volvió a sonreír y se apoyó en uno de los sillones de esa sala inmediata mientras que con la mano que mantenía libre hacía gestos en el aire.

- Oh, sí, debí suponer que serías la famosa Kagome. – Dijo con sorna. Kagome se tensó ante esa entrada. Bueno, ya sabía que no se podía esperar lo mejor.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo intentando sonar sorprendida. - ¿Famosa? Bueno, en estas circunstancias no sabría como tomarme tal calificativo, ¿no lo crees, Yura? Porque, puedo tutearte, ¿no? – No se iba a dejar amedrentar por aquella joven que solapadamente se reía de ella en sus narices. Yura pareció desconcertada con aquella respuesta, aparentemente creyó que Kagome sería una manipulable y cobarde jovencita.

- Ni más faltaba. – Logró responder luego de retomar la compostura. – Oh, pero mira nuestros modales, Inuyasha. – Dijo mientras le hacía una seña a la invitada. – Por favor, toma asiento, ¿deseas tomar algo? ¿Un refresco, un jugo? – Preguntó cortésmente pero sin borrar de su rostro esa repugnante sonrisa burlona. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa una vez más mientras se daba ánimos interiormente.

- Con agua me basta. – Decidió irse por lo seguro. Vaya ella a saber si esa gente era capaz de envenenarla. ¡Con lo que tenía que lidiar! ¡Por amor a Dios! Esa situación le parecía inconcebible. Miró a Inuyasha buscando apoyo y él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Bueno, siquiera uno a favor, aunque quizá porque no tenía más remedio que apoyarle, pensó con ironía.

Tomó asiento junto a Inuyasha en el mueble largo mientras se acomodaba su pequeño bolso sobre su regazo. Chasqueó la lengua al ver que había olvidado llenarlo con algo lo realmente duro para poderse usar como arma en defensa propia. Bien, estaba paranoica, lo aceptaba, pero la expectativa de lo que fuese a suceder la tenía en tal situación.

- ¡Mamá no tarda en llegar! – Gritó Yura desde la cocina para luego salir con un vaso de agua en la mano, el cual, alargó hasta Kagome.

- Gracias. – Musitó antes de acercar el vaso a los labios. Inconscientemente detuvo el borde del cristal frente a sus labios inhalando un poco el contenido en busca de algún olor sospechoso. ¡Se iba a volver loca! ¡Nadie la quería matar! Al menos no todavía, se intentó animar. Finalmente tomó un pequeño sorbo antes de dejar el fino vaso sobre la superficie lisa de la mesita que estaba frente a ella. – Bien, no conozco mucho de esta familia. Tengo entendido que la Sra. Izayoi es doctora y el Sr. Inu no Taisho docente, ¿me equivoco?

- Has acertado. – Le contestó Yura categóricamente. – Mi papá puede que tarde un poco más de tiempo en llegar, pero según mis cálculos, mi mamá debería ir subiendo el ascensor ya. – Le "tranquilizó". Kagome asintió de forma ausente mientras se preparaba para la masacre. Aparentemente a la tal Yura no le caía bien, pero no tenía pensado interponerse tenazmente en su relación con Inuyasha, algo considerablemente favorable. Pero dudaba que su futura suegra se fuera a comportar tan olímpicamente.

En ese momento se sintió el familiar chirrido de la manija al torcerse. Los presentes dirigieron la mirada expectante hacia la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, se dejó ver una mujer delgada y de baja estatura con cabello negro, muy lacio y de semblante firme. Kagome sintió que un alfiler se clavaba en su trasero obligándola a levantarse quizá más del susto que por educación. Los hijos de la recién llegada hicieron lo mismo e Inuyasha le tomó de la mano a su novia dándole apoyo.

- Mamá. – Saludó Inuyasha. Izayoi caminó con paso resuelto hasta ellos y miró atentamente a Kagome unos instantes, evidentemente estudiándola. La joven logró mostrarse serena todo el tiempo y finalmente, la Dra. Taisho cesó con su escrutinio un momento para mirar a sus hijos.

- Hola muchachos. – Expresó de forma indiferentemente encaminándose hasta una mesa de comedor cercana donde dejó reposar su bolso y su bata blanca.

- Bueno, yo me voy, tengo una cita esta tarde, así que nos vemos luego. – Se despidió Yura guiñándole un ojo a ambos antes de tomar su bolso, que ya estaba listo, escondido discretamente entre los cojines del sillón. Kagome frunció el ceño incapaz de dejar de pensar que aquella mujer era muy curiosa pero quizá también muy cobarde para ver como terminaban las cosas.

- Adiós. – Se despidió Inuyasha no sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana, la cual, conocía demasiado bien. Kagome le hizo un gesto con la mano, sintiendo de repente un nudo en la garganta que oraba porque se le deshiciera rápido. Izayoi también con un simple "chao" se despidió de su hija, lo cual sorprendió a Kagome por ser tan poco expresiva. Bueno, no era que su familia se deshiciera en abrazos cada vez que alguien se iba, pero al menos el tono de voz no salía tan impersonal.

Una vez que Yura salió sorprendentemente rápido del apartamento, Kagome observó como Izayoi se volvía hacia ellos.

– Vaya, no me esperaba que de un momento a otro apareciera por fin la tan dichosa novia de Inuyasha. Muchacha, ¿de verdad quieres casarte con éste? – Preguntó incrédula. Kagome parpadeó confundida al principio pero luego asintió segura.

- Por supuesto, usted tiene un hijo maravilloso. – Repuso de la forma más natural del mundo. Inuyasha le sonrió y apretó el agarre en su mano.

- Con que maravilloso… - Dijo fríamente caminando hasta los presentes y tomando asiento en un sofá que estaba libre mientras ellas soltaban su contacto y le imitaban. – Y me imagino que tus padres estarán en condiciones de pagarlo todo, ¿no? – Kagome se tensó, eso se le estaba haciendo muy extraño, aquella mujer no quería llegar a una conversación razonable como aparentaba, ya lo veía venir.

- A decir verdad no necesito una boda despampanante, entre ambos podemos costearlo todo, aunque su colaboración no vendría a hacernos daño. – Contestó diplomáticamente siendo desconcertada por la limpia risotada que fue lanzada por parte de Izayoi.

- Adivino: eres una pobretona enamorada que mira al mundo con color de rosa. – Se burló sin reparo. Kagome le miró sorprendida por su descaro e Inuyasha se decidió por intervenir.

- Mamá… - Dijo en tono de clara advertencia. Izayoi le sonrió retadoramente y continuó.

- Posiblemente te creas ya de alto estatus por andar saliendo con un médico mientras que aún eres, ¿qué? ¿Estudiante universitaria? Si tu familia no se atreve a decírtelo, yo sí te lo digo: no mereces estar con Inuyasha. No eres digna de ser una Taisho, eres solamente una vulgar muerta de hambre como la mayoría de la población femenina de este país. – Puntualizó. Kagome le miró tranquilamente.

- Ya. – Dijo asimilando todo lo que se le había dicho. – Pero hubiera hecho bien ahorrándose el discurso si lo que al final quiere dar a entender es que no desea que esté con Inuyasha. Y, si su familia no se atreve a decírselo, yo sí le digo una cosa: - Continuó usando las mismas palabras que ella. – Usted no es rica ni mucho menos, doctora. Vive en un apartamento de gente común y corriente de clase media, probablemente de la población vulgar y muerta de hambre a la cual se está refiriendo. Cuando se vaya a vivir a otro vecindario cuyas casas sean más costosas, posiblemente le crea algo de toda esta pantalla que se ha formado. Además, no tengo intenciones de pertenecer a esta familia. – Para entonces Izayoi le miró perpleja. – Simplemente me quiero casar con Inuyasha, si es por usted, créame que ni me interesaría siquiera presentarle a sus futuros nietos. – Finalizó con un tono de voz calmo, perteneciente de alguien impertubable. Probablemente estaría desquebrajada por dentro pero no lo iría a demostrar delante de gente así.

- ¿Qué desfachatez es ésta? – Replicó levantándose del asiento completamente airada. Kagome le imitó pero de forma más serena, aunque el temple de acero ya se le estaba agotando.

- ¡Basta ya, mamá! – Explotó Inuyasha, el cual, se había levantado al mismo tiempo que ambas mujeres. Era demasiado, sabía que Kagome no seguiría aguantando ese bombardeo eternamente. - ¿Desfachatez estás diciendo? La única descarada has sido tú, que cuando vinimos en son de paz, has arremetido contra nosotros enumerando insultos sin darle una verdadera oportunidad a nuestra relación y sobretodo a Kagome. Pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de ti, no es cierto? Era mucho pedir que fueras decente al menos una vez. – Espetó casi gruñendo, posando una mano en la espalda y otra en el brazo de su novia, la cual, ya sabía que estaba luchando por no llorar. – Vámonos Kagome. – Dijo en tono suave. – No hacen falta más humillaciones. – Le dijo instándola a caminar hasta la salida, pero Kagome volteó a ver a Izayoi una última vez sin importarle sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y se detuvo encarándola una vez más, aunque ya sabía que probablemente sería en vano.

- Inuyasha no le pertenece, doctora. – Le dijo a pesar de ser lo obvio, dado que sabía que Izayoi tenía otra mentalidad al respecto. – No importa cuanto quiera retenerlo en su vida, si no soy yo, alguien más se lo arrebatará de su lado, si en verdad quiere hacer algo bueno, deje su orgullo a un lado y finalmente, por primera vez en su vida, bríndele el amor que le tiene sin restricción alguna. Bien puede ignorar mis palabras si su orgullo no le permite buscarle el lado sensato a todo esto, pero algo le tiene que quedar claro… - Se detuvo un momento cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar dos cálidas lágrimas. – No quiero ser su amiga, quizá obligatoriamente tendré que ser su nuera algún día, pero independientemente de lo que usted piense de mí o yo de usted, amo a su hijo profundamente y si se quiere deshacer de mí va a tener que agotar todos sus recursos.

Inmediatamente luego de decir estas palabras, se dio media vuelta y sin esperar a Inuyasha corrió hacia el ascensor. No se imaginaba un encuentro así. Ella siempre se hacía la dura, la que resistía cualquier comentario pero lo cierto es que al final ese tipo de cosas le dolían, después de todo, era humana ¿no? El odio y la burla en la expresión de aquella mujer eran demasiado, nunca en su vida se sintió más humillada hasta que Izayoi le miró así. Quería que se la tragara la tierra o que se pudiera desvanecer en el aire, sólo algo que le permitiese abstraerse de la realidad.

- ¡Kagome! – Sintió como le llamaba Inuyasha al momento en que con su mano evitaba que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, entrando estrepitosamente en el pequeño cubículo y mirando a su cabizbaja y llorosa novia. – Kagome…

- Perdóname. – Susurró entre el llanto, alzando la cabeza y clavando su nublada mirada en él antes de abalanzarse a abrazarlo. No quería ni pensar que quizá pudiera perderlo, no quería creer que por la intervención de alguien más todos sus planes fueran a fracasar. Lo necesitaba como el aire y luego de mucho tiempo aquel sentimiento de entrega completa hacia una persona se removía en su pecho avivándose con la convicción de que daría la pelea, fuese como fuese.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento mucho el retraso, la imaginación y mis pocas ganas de escribir han conspirado para atrasarme el ritmo que ya tenía cuadrado antes de salir de vacaciones ñ.ñU disculpen haberlas dejado abandonadas. Bueno, respondiendo a una serie de comentarios, dudas o preguntas, pues voy diciendo: la relación de RinxSesshomaru se mantuvo paralizada para el capítulo a pesar de que había tenido la intención de incluirlos, probablemente para el próximo sea más viable su aparición porque o sí o sí les meto por algún lado ;)**

**Lo otro era el significado de porqué se compró la licuadora porque parece ser que no quedó muy claro su función. Es simplemente un gesto de Inuyasha de que ya empezaba a verse como hombre de familia y quería ir comprando el mobiliario de su propio hogar pero en sí no hay alguna otra función con eso xD**

**Con respecto a la personalidad malvada de Izayoi en este fic, pues, no les tengo que ocultar nada, la verdad es que como se basa en hechos reales (hasta cierto punto, claro está) pues, resulta que la madre de Inuyasha tenía que ser así, aunque creo que voy a intentar redimirla al final, pero aún no les puedo prometer algo seguro, espero en verdad que no les moleste esta faceta de Izayoi pues a estas alturas ya no le podré cambiar si quiero mantener la misma línea en la historia, así que espero su compresión al respecto n.n**

**¿Qué más? Ah, que ¿qué pasaba si Miroku y Sango fallaban? Pues, si lo logran, ellos se convierten en humanos, si no lo hacen, continúan siendo ángeles guardianes el resto de su existencia, tampoco les quiero poner un castigo maquiavélico o algo parecido xD**

**Y bueno, la eterna cuestionante de que si ponemos la cosa un poco más romántica, pues, intenté colocar algo en este capítulo, si no es suficiente, discúlpenme, pero ya tengo algo ideado para el próximo n.nU**

**Y creo que ya no se me escapa más nada, ah bueno, que quiero agradecérseles mucho sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias por ellos, he aumentado la cuota por capítulo y estoy muy alegre por eso y sobretodo porque ya se superaron los 100 reviews. ¡Muchas gracias en verdad! Espero que este fic tenga mucho éxito y a ustedes les llegue a gustar leerlo tanto como me gusta escribirlo a mí **

**Nos vemos en la próxima y wow, perdónenme las notas de autora tan largas :P Espero me dejen su opinión y que el capítulo les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima actualización. Sayonara ;)**


	15. Complicaciones

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Complicaciones**

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con infinita ternura. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al llevarla a la boca del lobo? Como si las cosas fueran a ser tan fáciles, que idiota fue, no le costaba reconocerlo en ese momento. Nadie en su sano juicio iba a poner a una joven como Kagome delante de Izayoi para que ésta le insultara como le pareciera. Y ahora, veía con el corazón estrujado de dolor, las consecuencias de sus actos.

- No tienes que pedir disculpas, mi mamá es la que debe hacerlo. Tú lo has hecho muy bien. – Le reconfortó apretando un poco el abrazo mientras sentía como su camisa lentamente se humedecía por las lágrimas de Kagome. – Por favor, no llores más…

Kagome levantó la cabeza en respuesta y al ver la mirada arrepentida de su novio, no pudo evitar esbozar una afectada sonrisa. Se separó de su abrazo justo cuando un puntual timbre anunciaba que ya habían llegado a planta baja y las puertas del ascensor se abrían de inmediato. Una joven pareja les miró con ojos curiosos, pero Inuyasha sin prestarle mucha atención, tomó de la mano a Kagome y ambos salieron del cubículo sin importarle mucho lo que se fuese a chismorrear después entre los inquilinos del edificio. Ya a esas alturas no importaba mucho.

Caminaron en incómodo silencio hasta el carro y una vez adentro, Kagome suspiró pesadamente mientras Inuyasha empezaba a buscar sus llaves de forma nerviosa.

- No estoy enojada contigo, Inuyasha. – Dijo ella pausadamente luego de que el nerviosismo de su novio se volviese más que evidente. Él suspiró poco convencido y le observó, algo dentro de él se resquebrajó al ver aquella mirada tan desolada.

- Yo fui el de la idea, dime que soy idiota y me sentiré mejor. – Comentó encendiendo finalmente el vehículo. Kagome sonrió sin humor.

- Eres idiota. – Le cumplió mientras que él le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor. – Dijo de forma sarcástica mientras le sonreía. Ella no le correspondió la sonrisa. – Mi adorada Kagome, ven acá. – Le tomó del brazo y la movió hasta sí, abrazándola parcialmente mientras le estampaba un suave beso sobre sus cabellos mientras ella se acurrucaba casi inconscientemente en aquel cálido refugio en el que había convertido el pecho de Inuyasha en ese momento. Volvió a suspirar y deshizo el abrazo muy a pesar suyo, acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento.

- Se hace tarde. – Musitó. Inuyasha asintió en respuesta y se pusieron en marcha hasta la casa de ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Kagome! – Chilló Rin con el rostro desencajado corriendo hasta su amiga cuando la vislumbró en la entrada de la universidad. – Pensé que no llegarías, ¿imprimiste el trabajo, verdad? – Inquirió interesada. Kagome suspiró y asintió sacando de su bolso una carpeta color pastel llena de casi media resma de hojas carta.

- Allí está. – Afirmó. – Si quieres lo entregas tú. – Agregó con voz demasiado monótona para ser de ella.

- ¿Kagome…? – Preguntó Rin preocupada al verla en tales condiciones. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Inquirió empezando a caminar al lado de su amiga. La aludida sólo se encogió de hombros demostrando indiferencia.

- La verdad no lo sé. – Aceptó finalmente. Rin consultó su reloj de pulsera y observó que aún quedaba una hora antes de que el profesor llegara a recoger los trabajos.

- ¿Vamos al cafetín? De repente me ha dado hambre. – Mintió sólo para convencerla de hablar en un sitio más adecuado para el hecho. Kagome asintió ausente.

Cuando llegaron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías. Rin le miró expectante y Kagome enarcó una ceja ante su actitud.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kagome directamente. Rin le sonrió compasiva.

- ¿Pasó algo con Inuyasha? – Repuso serenamente. Kagome parpadeó confundida. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

- Pues… - Empezó mientras se revolvía incómoda en su asiento. – El viernes conocí a parte de su familia, sobretodo a su madre. – Comentó juntando ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras movía sus dedos nerviosamente. – Dios me lo perdone, pero esa mujer es detestable. – Confesó con rabia moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro mientras que mantenía su mirada fija en sus delgadas manos.

- ¿Te trató mal, no es cierto? – Dedujo con pesar. Kagome sonrió irónicamente.

- Mal es una forma suave de decirlo. El problema está que en este fin de semana he pensado mucho y…

- ¡Oh! – Interrumpió Rin porque sabía que cuando Kagome se enfrascaba en pensar mucho en algo, era porque no estaba muy convencida de alguna acción que haya efectuado o que estuviera ejecutando en esos momentos.

- Sí… - Sonrió Kagome débilmente. - ¿Y si en verdad no le convengo a Inuyasha? ¿Y si en parte, por mucho que lo ame, debería buscarse a alguien mejor que yo? – Dudaba. Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

- Eres lo mejor que le pudiste haber pasado, Kagome. De lo contrario, ¿no serías su prometida, no? – Sonrió amablemente. Kagome intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero aún así, las dudas todavía la atenazaban.

- Supongo que sí. Digo, sabes que lo amo, pero…no sé si en verdad soy la indicada, durante estos años hemos cambiado y bueno…sería egoísta si no recapacitamos la situación, ¿verdad?

- Pero sólo para reafianzar lo que ya saben, de lo contrario todo eso sería una excusa para ceder al miedo que sientes de enfrentarte a su familia y sobretodo a tu suegrita, ¿no es así? – Kagome volvió a removerse incómoda y finalmente asintió.

- Igual, tengo que hablarlo con él. – Admitió. Rin esta vez estuvo de acuerdo y asintió segura.

- Ya verás que todo esto se resolverá. Oh, pero ahora me tienes que echar una mano. – Le guiñó el ojo. Kagome parpadeó confundida.

- ¿En qué? – Preguntó aún temerosa de haberlo hecho. Rin amplió su sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No me importa si me sancionan pero lo digo a viva voz: ¡Esa mujer merece quemarse en el infierno! – Exclamó Sango roja de la rabia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el cielo, más específicamente, la habitación de Miroku. El joven ángel sentado sobre la cama de nube suspiró cansinamente.

- No es necesario que lo digas a vox populi. – Repuso tranquilamente. – Más bien deberíamos pensar que hacer ahora. – Agregó observando como Sango se detenía a mirarle.

- Es cierto. – Asintió pensativa. - ¿Crees que si se casan ahora sería lo más conveniente? Kagome aún está muy joven. – Dijo insegura. Miroku se encogió de hombros.

- Opino que deberían esperar antes de dar aquel paso porque recuerda que al menos Kagome debe asegurar la carrera. Además, por los momentos dudo que Izayoi se las ponga en bandeja de plata como para que se propicie algo así.

Sango continuó caminando mientras apoyaba su mano bajo su mentón en pose pensativa.

- ¿Sabes? Al menos vamos a consolidar esta relación y ya tengo una idea en mente para eso. – Sonrió pícaramente mientras Miroku arqueaba una ceja bastante sorprendido por la iniciativa de su compañera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Rin, estás demente. – Exclamó Kagome siguiendo a su apresurada amiga por los amplios pasillos de las instalaciones de aquella universidad. – Al menos ve más despacio, hoy cargo tacones. – Se quejó. La aludida hizo caso omiso y cuando estuvieron frente a una determinada oficina fue que se detuvieron.

- Dime que me ayudarás, ¿por favor? – Rogó con ojos brillosos por la ilusión. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y luego de dar un sonoro suspiro, asintió rendida.

- Me debes ese chocolate blanco, ya lo sabes. – Le advirtió tocando levemente con sus nudillos la fría madera de la puerta, donde había una placa en la que se leía el nombre de uno de los profesores de estadística: Sesshomaru Miyamoto.

- Pase. – Se escuchó una voz profunda desde dentro. Rin pegó un leve brinquito antes de persignarse mientras que Kagome negaba suavemente con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta.

- Disculpe, profesor. ¿Tendrá un momento para nosotras? – Sonrió Kagome cordialmente. El hombre de platinados cabellos alzó la cabeza para mirarles y asintió. Rin se había quedado petrificada y Kagome le pellizcó y haló un brazo disimuladamente. – Soy Kagome Higurashi y ella es Rin Kurohana, somos estudiantes de contaduría.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – Inquirió Sesshomaru con rostro inmutable. Rin sonrió tontamente, dándose una buena reprimenda en la mente por eso antes de sacar torpemente de su bolso un cuaderno con algunas anotaciones, al cual, se había esmerado en hacerle muchos arreglos para que estuviera impecable.

- Es sobre este ejercicio… - Dijo atropelladamente colocando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio frente los ojos ambarinos del profesor. Sesshomaru empezó a leer el problema mientras que Kagome tomaba asiento junto con Rin.

- Verá, no entendemos esta parte… - Señaló Kagome tranquilamente indicando con su dedo una determinada zona de la página. Rin le agradecía infinitamente a su amiga por aquella ayuda y luego de darse ánimos interiormente, continuó ella.

- Mire, lo que pasa es que nosotras entendimos hasta donde sacamos los resultados de esta columna… - Y allí tomó la desenvoltura necesaria para poder hablarle sin que se le trabase la lengua. Sesshomaru les escuchó atentamente y luego, con una agilidad admirable fue desarrollando el ejercicio paso a paso mientras les explicaba con una eficacia que dejaba sin palabras a Kagome y sin aire a Rin.

- Y allí culmina todo. – Finalizó luego de algunos minutos, en los cuales había llenado varias hojas de papel con su perfecta caligrafía. - ¿Si me he explicado bien? – Inquirió con su léxico intachable. Kagome asintió mientras que Rin sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, profesor. – Dijo Rin con su entusiasmo característico. Sesshomaru se le quedó mirando por un momento y finalmente asintió cordialmente.

- A la orden. – Contestó organizando los papeles para luego entregárselos a Rin. Kagome se levantó y su amiga le imitó.

Justo cuando ya estaban a centímetros de la puerta, Rin volteó y volvió a sonreírle.

- Hasta luego, profesor. – Se despidió.

- Hasta luego, Srta. Kurohana. – Contestó dejando a Rin bastante sorprendida porque se hubiera grabado su nombre. Kagome le sonrió a Sesshomaru forzadamente y jaló a Rin por la blusa, para que no vieran su movimiento, haciendo que la chica reaccionara y finalmente salieran de la oficina.

Una vez afuera, Rin se abalanzó sobre Kagome, haciendo que casi ambas perdieran el equilibrio mientras reían a carcajadas.

- ¡Sabe mi nombre! ¡Sabe mi nombre! – Chillaba Rin emocionada mientras Kagome aún reía divertida.

- Sí, se lo sabe. – Sonrió. – Mi chocolate. – Demandó luego de unos segundos mientras recordaba. Rin rió y sacó de su bolso una barra de chocolate blanco, que Kagome recibió feliz. – Tú si eres interesada, debiste hacerme el favor sin esperar nada a cambio. – Le regañó con la sonrisa todavía en los labios.

- No me andes reclamando, que yo hice el trabajo. – Contrapunteó mientras reía al comenzar a partir su primer cuadrito de chocolate. Rin le sonrió y se le guindó del hombro.

- Cierto, por esta vez te lo perdono. – Sonrió. – Gracias, Kag.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haberle hecho aquel favor a Rin había sido…refrescante. Después de todo, tanta melancolía el fin de semana sólo había servido para resquebrajarse los ánimos que necesitaría para la semana. En ese momento ya serían las cuatro de la tarde y se iba a encontrar con Inuyasha y así aclarar lo que quedó confuso la última vez que lo vio.

**All that time I was searching, with nowhere to run to, it started me thinking,  
Wondering what I could make of my life, and who'd be waiting,  
Asking all kinds of questions, to myself, but never finding the answers,  
Crying at the top of my voice, and no one listening,  
All this time, I still remember everything you said  
There's so much you pr****omised, how could I ever forget?**

Se sorprendió al escuchar esa canción precisamente. Observó que la suave música provenía de una tienda de ropa cercana. Ella desde sus quince años se había interesado por aquellos artistas que ya se les podría considerar como "viejos" pero nunca le había importado verdaderamente la opinión del resto de la población juvenil, teniendo así gustos bastantes únicos. Además, aquella letra la veía acorde a lo que sentía.

**Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep. **

**So listen, listen to me,  
Ooh you must believe me,  
****I can feel your eyes go through me,  
But I don't know why.  
**

Podría ser que ella estuviera siendo miedosa, posiblemente podría estarse dando las mil excusas pero no evitaba sentir miedo por lo que se avecinara. Ya que, ¿en verdad valía la pena toda aquella lucha? ¿Algo le podría confirmar que fuera así realmente? ¿Su matrimonio sería exitoso a la final? Porque a la larga el amor se aleja un poco para dejar paso a la razón, lo que hace más difícil la convivencia y que la pareja tenga que poner más de su parte para mantener aquella chispa viva dentro de sus corazones.

**  
Ooh I know you're going, but I can't believe  
It's the way that you're leaving,  
It's like we never knew each other at all, it may be my fault,  
I gave you too many reasons, being alone, when I didn't want to  
I thought you'd always be there, I almost believed you,  
All this time, I still remember everything you said, oh  
There's so much you promi****sed, how could I ever forget?  
**

Ella indiscutiblemente creía que Inuyasha merecía ser feliz luego de tantos años de sufrimiento y de tener que soportar constantemente los hirientes o desaprobadores comentarios de los miembros de su familia, que ya sea por la causa que sea, tenían ciertos patrones de educación bastante extraños, por no decir severos. En ese momento, mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño balcón del centro comercial donde Inuyasha le pidió que fuese su novia, empezó a cantar la canción casi en un susurro.

**Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep.**

So listen, listen to me,  
I can feel your eyes go through** me**

En ese momento una silueta se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, empezando a cantar con ella a la vez.

**It seems I've spent too long  
Only thinking about myself - oh  
Now I want to spend my life Just caring bout somebody else.**

Listen, you know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep.  


Lentamente volteó a verlo y le sonrió cálidamente para luego sorprenderse al verlo sacar de su espalda una delicada rosa roja. Amplió su sonrisa recibiéndola mientras ahora entonaba un poco más fuerte haciendo coro con él.

**  
****You know I love you, but I just can't take this,  
You know I love you, but I'm playing for keeps,  
Although I need you, I'm not gonna make this,  
You know I want to, but I'm in too deep...**

- Espero que esa letra no sea símbolo de lo que quieres decirme. – Sonrió él. Kagome también lo hizo.

- No, no creo que haría un momento así sólo para decir algo como eso. – Musitó hundiendo su nariz en la delicada flor con la que jugueteaba entre sus dedos. – Aunque a veces me he identificado, ¿sabes? Digo, yo te amo pero a veces…a veces siento que eso no es suficiente… - Suspiró sincerándose con él. Inuyasha cambió su semblante sonriente por uno más serio.

- ¿Es por lo de la visita a mi mamá? – Inquirió directamente. Kagome le sonrió de forma afectada.

- En parte, en algunos instantes creo que…le creí parte de lo que dijo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sé que es una idiotez luego de haberla enfrentado, pero…sabes que así soy yo. – Sonrió apenada. Inuyasha se acercó más y luego de besarle en los labios, se abrazó a ella.

- Para mí siempre serás perfecta, Kagome. No sería feliz con alguien más. Sabes como soy de cerrado y aquí me ves, amándote con locura e implorándote que no te atrevas a dejarme en estos momentos. – Le sonrió. – Dependo de ti, por muy enfermizo que se oiga. – Agregó riendo. Kagome le imitó estrujando la rosa contra su pecho.

- Yo también dependo de ti. – Le sonrió. – Por muy enfermizo que se oiga. – Agregó copiándose la frase utilizada por él para luego echarse a reír nuevamente. – Aunque lo del matrimonio no nos está saliendo como se debe, ¿cierto? A saber si tu madre tirará la toalla algún día. – Hizo una mueca con la boca por un momento y luego volvió a llevarse la rosa hasta la nariz.

- Ya empezó a actuar, a decir verdad. – Suspiró él. Kagome dejó de mirar la delicada flor para volver sus ojos hasta él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inquirió confundida. Él desvió la vista un tanto incómodo.

- Pues… - Empezó a decir rascándose la cabeza sin saber cuál sería una forma sutil de decir lo que venía a continuación. - ¿Qué me dices si te dijera que ahora no tengo casa? – Sonrió nerviosamente.

Kagome pestañeó durante unos segundos sin responderle. ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que lo habían echado de la casa? Pero…eso no tenía sentido, ni siquiera estaba embarazada para decir que fuese por una causa mayor.

- Tú…yo… ¿te echaron de la casa? – Preguntó finalmente. Inuyasha hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Es la forma bonita de decirlo. – Susurró volviendo a desviar la vista mientras Kagome sentía que su boca se abría unos cuantos milímetros, sintiendo en el estómago un fuerte y certero golpe mientras su corazón pareció dejar de latirle durante un eterno instante.

- ¿Me acabas de decir que te echaron de la casa por mi culpa? – Repitió incrédula mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Observó como Inuyasha asentía lentamente. Unas repentinas náuseas vinieron a ella y sintió que si no se desmayaba sería un milagro. Que día había tenido. ¡Ahora Inuyasha estaba sin casa por su culpa!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, primero que nada quiero decir que esa canción es de Phil Collins, se llama "In too deep", la cual, mi mamá estaba escuchando el otro día y pues, al revisar la letra, vi que me servía y dado que esto se tiene que adaptar un poco a los gustos de ella (ya que Kagome viene a ser ella xD) entonces decidí incluirla n.n**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me disculpo ante las personas a las cuales he desesperado por no haber continuado pronto pero en estos momentos he tenido poca "iluminación" para escribir unos capítulos relativamente buenos y por lo mismo he dejado mis demás fics congelados por ahora ñ.ñU**

**Y bueno, con respecto a que ¿qué pasó con Inu no Taisho? Él no es mala gente en este fic así como lo es Izayoi, pero tampoco es que va a marcar una diferencia, así que bueno, ya no les adelanto más y simplemente les pido paciencia xD**

**Así que, una vez agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, espero que me dejen su opinión con respecto al capítulo de hoy y nos leemos en la próxima actualización, sayonara ;)**

**  
**


	16. El padre Myoga

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**El padre Myoga**

Kagome miró a Inuyasha una vez más buscándole la parte chistosa a todo ese dilema, porque en verdad no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Es decir, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Que como era la causal de todo ese embrollo ahora por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo debía hacerle aparecer una casa a la vuelta de la esquina? Definitivamente tenía que tomar aire…a pesar de que ya estaba a las afueras del centro comercial.

- No es posible. – Masculló dándose impulso para saltar el balcón y caer en el estacionamiento próximo.

- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Inuyasha sujetándola firmemente de la cintura para que no saltara. - ¿Te quieres matar o qué? Puede que el balcón no sea muy alto pero al menos te caerás de boca si saltas así no más. – Le recordó. Kagome gimió angustiada, liberándose del agarre fácilmente y dando una vuelta para saltar hacia el interior de la edificación.

- ¿Y ya tienes dónde vivir desde ahora? ¿Con tu tía? – Inquirió ignorando la reprimenda mientras se volteaba a verle al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Mi mamá hizo un lavado cerebral a mi tía y ella no me quiere recibir en su casa tampoco. – Se encogió de hombros. Bueno, eso era definitivamente alentador, pensó Kagome con ironía.

- ¿Y diciéndome eso qué me quieres dar a entender? – Preguntó temerosa llevándose una mano al principio del puente de su nariz en pose estresada.

- Pues, que si me ayudas a encontrarle una solución a todo esto, te lo agradecería. – Respondió tranquilo, Kagome le miraba perpleja. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse tranquilo en una situación así? – Ya me he mudado con algunas de mis cosas a un hotel. – Aclaró. – Puedo pasar…una semana viviendo allí, aunque con la comida creo que serían menos días. – Frunció el ceño pensativo, sacando a su vez varios cálculos mentales. Kagome sintió que esa información no la ayudaba mucho.

- A ver…debemos encontrar una solución factible. Alguien te tiene que dar asilo, o eso o me da el síncope. – Decía estresada caminando de un lado a otro llevándose una mano al mentón. – Podría decirle a Yuka… pero con Hoyo…nunca le has caído bien del todo… - Exhaló ruidosamente dejando caer sus brazos a los costados mientras detenía su caminata. – Tengo que organizarme para ayudarte, esto ha sido mi culpa y soy la única responsable.

- Kagome…Kagome…ven acá. – Le jaló de un brazo obligándola a posarse frente a él para mirarle directamente a los ojos. – No es tu culpa, es mía. Posiblemente en algo influiste tú, posiblemente sea culpa de los dos, pero los DOS vamos a solucionar esto. – Aseguró. - ¿Quieres tiempo para dar con la solución adecuada? Perfecto. Te doy tres días, tres días si te sirven, ¿no? – Observó como Kagome asentía rápidamente. – Bien, esos tres días aguanto viviendo felizmente. Apenas y acabo de conseguir trabajo en una empresa y no puedo pedir que se me dé un adelanto así como así sólo porque no tengo plata, la cual no tengo dado que lo de la pasantía yo la gasté en el carro, pero con lo que me queda me mantengo. Así que no te alarmes y piensa, créeme que tu materia gris la necesito urgentemente. – Aseguró con una media sonrisa. Kagome rió relajándose un poco y observó como empezaba a llover.

- Está lloviendo. – Murmuró. Inuyasha ladeó el rostro haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- Demonios, estacioné el carro en el otro lado, tendremos que mojarnos. – Masculló enojado. Kagome rió de buena gana.

- ¿Qué tiene? Ni que fueras de azúcar. – Bromeó. Él le miró, sonrió y le besó.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntaba Miroku observando a Sango afanada en el cielo, con sus alas extendidas y coordinando el clima para propiciar la lluvia.

- Dame un segundo. – Respondió agitando sus finas manos alineando bien las nubes. – Ya viene tu parte. – Confirmó. Miroku suspiró pacientemente mientras observaba desde el suelo la labor de su compañera.

- Será. – Dijo quedamente observando por un momento a nuestros protagonistas para luego desviar su vista a Sango nuevamente.

Kagome rió junto con Inuyasha al ver que cuando apenas y salían del resguardo que les proporcionaba el techo del centro comercial, él instantáneamente la tomaba de la mano haciéndola correr con él hacia el carro.

- ¡Inuyasha, no te vas a derretir por una llovizna! – Reía divertida mientras sentía como las gotas de agua golpeaban su cuerpo creando en ella una placentera sensación. Algo bastante distante a lo que sentía Inuyasha al mojarse.

- ¡Esto es de todo menos una llovizna! – Se defendió pero sin perder la sonrisa del rostro. Kagome siguió riendo hasta llegar al vehículo. Ambos subieron ligeramente empapados por la lluvia.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? – Preguntó risueña observando como Inuyasha se disponía a encender el auto. Él consultó su reloj y observó que sólo habían pasado media hora juntos.

- ¡Para hoy Miroku! – Gritó Sango agitando sus brazos azuzando a su compañero a que hiciera su parte. El aludido en una fracción de segundo se posó junto a Inuyasha y le susurró algo al oído. De repente, el susodicho pareció guardar inusitado silencio durante unos momentos, como si realmente estuviera sopesando una idea.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Le llamó Kagome extrayéndolo de su ensoñación.

- Vamos a la Iglesia. – Informó poniéndose en marcha. Kagome parpadeó confundida, ella no tenía problemas con eso, es más, le agradaba la idea, pero… ¿En serio Inuyasha quería ir a la Iglesia en ese momento?

- Bueno. – Murmuró aún extrañada acomodándose en su asiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin corría exclamando todo tipo de maldiciones. Esa tarde tenía que entregarle el ensayo a una profesora, pero al ver a Kagome salir temprano, la imitó olvidándose del importante asunto que había quedado pendiente dado que había faltado a unas clases, y puesto que ese trabajo tenía bastante puntuación, no le favorecía en lo absoluto aquel error.

- ¡Permiso! ¡Con permiso! – Se abría paso entre la gente mientras seguía con su agitada carrera entre los pasillos. Esquivó ágilmente un bebedero, a una muchacha con una gran caja en sus manos y demás obstáculos que parecía que la enojaban cada vez más. - ¡Maldita sea! – Gruñó al ver la hora en un reloj que logró divisar en la lisa pared a su costado.

Para cuando volvió la vista al frente, observó alarmada que una puerta de madera se abría frente a ella y como el choque sería inevitable. Por sus rápidos reflejos colocó sus brazos en posición tal que no golpeó su rostro pero que hizo que por el impacto sus dedos se flexionaran soltando la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos, la cual, contenía el ensayo. Lógicamente exclamó un pequeño grito, quizá más por saber que el trabajo quedaría desparramado por el suelo más que por la misma sorpresa de verse casi con la nariz lesionada.

- ¡Esto no me puede pasar a mí! – Chilló al borde de las lágrimas agachándose inmediatamente a recoger las páginas con un temblor en sus manos que no le facilitaba su desesperado proceso de acomodar las hojas adecuadamente dentro de la carpeta. De repente sintió un aroma suave y agradable al mismo tiempo que veía unas impecables y blancas manos ayudarle con su objetivo.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al mismísimo profesor Sesshomaru recogiendo con calma las hojas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente mientras que sentía como las lágrimas que intentaba mantener en sus párpados se soltaron y rodaron silenciosamente por sus coloreadas mejillas.

- Pro…profesor… - Musitó viendo como Sesshomaru le daba una rápida mirada y tomaba con suavidad las hojas que ella tenía entre sus manos y las apilaba junto a las que había recogido para luego acomodarlas parsimoniosamente en la carpeta azul que Rin había dejado a un lado.

Lo observó levantarse elegantemente llevando la carpeta a una de sus manos y dejando la otra estirada hacia ella. Rin parpadeó incrédula y luego reaccionó uniendo su mano con la de él sintiendo el cálido y firme agarre antes de darle el suficiente impulso para que ella se levantara.

- Disculpe. – Dijo él simple y llanamente devolviéndole la carpeta. Rin la recibió con mano trémula mientras con la otra limpiaba su rastro de lágrimas.

- Muchas gracias. – Respondió sintiéndose sonrojar otra vez. ¡Oh, Dios! Soñaría con ese contacto con la mano de él por una semana. Él asintió en respuesta y ella consultó el reloj de la pared una vez más observando que ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde. – Rayos. – Masculló haciendo una mueca con su boca.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Inquirió volviendo a hacer el centro de atención de la adorable muchacha, notando a su vez como aquel sonrojo que había disminuido volvía a estar presente.

- Ah, sí, gracias. – Sonrió nerviosamente para luego suspirar derrotada. – Hasta luego, profesor. – Se despidió sin poder ocultar su tristeza. Pero antes de poder siquiera dar la media vuelta, lo observó hablar una vez más.

- Entrégueme el trabajo. – Ordenó. Rin le miró abriendo la boca unos cuantos milímetros con completo anonadamiento, pero sin chistar le hizo caso obedientemente antes de esperar expectante lo siguiente que fuese a decir. Para su sorpresa observó que su profesor parecía titubear durante un momento, pero rápidamente carraspeó un poco para no hacerlo notar tan evidentemente. – Yo se lo daré a la profesora cuando ella salga de su horario nocturno, me lo recibirá, no se preocupe. – Agregó resueltamente. Rin sentía que era incapaz de respirar. Eso debía ser una broma, estaba soñando, ¿verdad que sí? ¿El profesor del que estaba enamorada estaba…estaba haciéndole aquel gran favor?

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó con el corazón en la garganta. Quería gritar eufóricamente mil veces la palabra "Gracias" aunque por cuestiones del destino o de alguna fuerza superior, logró contenerse. Observó como Sesshomaru asentía seguro. En ese momento ella colapsó. Dio un pequeño grito antes de abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo para completa sorpresa del susodicho. - ¡Gracias, profesor! ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Dijo sonrojada nuevamente por la emoción. Sintió la cálida mano de él tocar su espalda al cabo de unos instantes y en ese momento reparó en que lo había abrazado. ¡Si sería imprudente! Se separó torpemente observando como un casi imperceptible sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Sesshomaru, a su vez que carraspeaba un poco antes de tornar su rostro nuevamente con una expresión impasible.

- Hasta luego, Srta. Kurohana. – Se despidió dando media vuelta antes de caminar tranquilamente en dirección opuesta a donde la joven se había quedado embobada admirándolo.

- Adiós, profesor… - Murmuró con las manos sobre el pecho. ¡No podía esperar para contárselo a Kagome!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Inuyasha, ¿por qué quisiste venir hoy para acá? – Inquirió Kagome cuando observaba como su novio se estacionaba frente al templo. Él desvió la vista y se encogió de hombros.

- Impulso. – Respondió ambiguamente. Kagome parpadeó confundida pero no replicó nada mientras se bajaba del auto al mismo tiempo que él. En ese momento observaron en el cielo la imagen de un nítido arco iris.

- Oh, ¡que bello! – Exclamó Kagome sonriendo ampliamente ante el espectáculo. Inuyasha guió su vista en la dirección que miraba Kagome y también se sorprendió de ver un arco iris en tales condiciones, donde parecía que a unos cuantos pasos eran incluso capaces de tocarlo.

- Es verdad. – Asintió mirando y soñando junto a ella durante unos momentos. Ella le sonrió y tomó del brazo, guindándosele en el sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Ves? – Preguntó Sango satisfecha desde la otra esquina de la calle mientras que mantenía sus manos posadas sobre sus caderas. Miroku la miró divertido.

- Cierto, esta vez te has esmerado. – Confirmó sonriéndole, observando como ella le correspondía la sonrisa de forma orgullosa.

Ambos ángeles observaron como sus respectivos mortales se encaminaba a las puertas de la Iglesia tomados de la mano, esperando impacientes el gran momento, si es que se daba, claro está.

Inuyasha guió a Kagome hasta el final de la nave central, posándose frente a las escaleras que llevaban directamente al altar. Inuyasha se giró para observarla y le tomó ambas manos, entrelazándolas con las suyas.

- Kagome… - Decía con voz ronca por la emoción. – He pensado que esto del matrimonio podría durar su tiempo antes de cumplirse y yo…yo quiero certeza de que llegaremos a dar ese paso. – Ella le miró sin entenderle muy bien su punto. – Y por ello se me ha ocurrido una idea hace instantes… - Prosiguió sonriendo a medias. - ¿Qué te parece casarnos espiritualmente? – Le propuso al fin. Kagome parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, no lo sé, que ya la promesa esté desde antes ante Dios. Digo, sé lo importante que es para ti todo esto de hacerlo, pues… bien. Estar legales, por decirlo de alguna manera. – Sonrió nervioso. – Por eso te pregunto, ¿quieres ser mi esposa? Decirlo aquí, frente al Santísimo. – Kagome le miró sorprendida, se esperaba cualquier propuesta menos esa. Era…era algo poco común, pero bien, también sonaba muy prometedor y ¿por qué no? Romántico también. Le sonrió tiernamente.

- Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa… - Contestó con infinita ternura mientras que una maravillosa sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa para luego abrazarle y besarle profundamente. – Inuyasha…aquí no se puede… - Le logró decir entre el beso. Él sonrió alejándose unos milímetros de sus labios para contestarle.

- Es parte de la promesa. – Dijo antes de proseguir con su apasionado beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron.

- Bueno, ¿y tú quieres ser mi esposo? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Él bufó divertido.

- ¿Quién si no? – Rió con ella encaminándose hasta uno de los bancos de madera para luego sentarse en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Kagome? – Se escuchó una ronca y algo rasposa voz junto al sagrario. Ambos jóvenes giraron la cabeza buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

- ¡Oh! ¡Padre Myoga! – Se levantó Kagome deshaciendo el abrazo que tenía con Inuyasha ir a abrazar al sacerdote.

- ¡Niña! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Dios te bendiga. – Exclamó sonriendo. – Te habías perdido de esta Iglesia. – Le acusó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kagome rió observando como Inuyasha llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

- No, padre, ¿cómo se le ocurre? – Sonrió. – Mire, él es Inuyasha, mi novio. – Le presentó. – Inuyasha, él es el padre Myoga, párroco de esta Iglesia. – Dijo observando al aludido.

- Mucho gusto. – Saludó Myoga sonriente. Inuyasha le respondió igual. – Sí, se ve un muchacho bueno. – Asintió satisfecho mientras que Inuyasha sonreía nerviosamente.

- Gracias…creo. – Dijo sintiendo como una gotita bajaba por su sien.

- Oh, ¿sabes qué Inuyasha? – Le llamó Kagome. – Posiblemente el padre Myoga pueda ayudarnos en la búsqueda de nuestra solución, al menos él no se escandalizará. – Agregó. Inuyasha miró al sacerdote y pareció que la idea podría no ser tan descabellada como sonaba.

- Puede que sí. – Asintió.

- Padre, ¿podría ayudarnos a buscarle solución a un problema que tenemos? – Inquirió esperanzada. El sacerdote parpadeó unos minutos para luego asentir sonriendo afablemente.

- Por supuesto. – Respondió con entusiasmo. Hizo que los tres se sentaran en uno de los bancos de madera, cercanos a la imagen de un santo. – A ver, díganme. Ya en estos tiempos no se les consulta nada a un sacerdote, al menos en el caso de parejas de novios.

- Verá, Inuyasha y yo pensamos casarnos pero… - Kagome calló algo nerviosa.

- Mi madre y su enfermiza oposición hicieron que me botaran de la casa. – Completó Inuyasha. El sacerdote pareció desconcertado, pero luego asintió serio.

- Y bueno…no sabemos a quien pedirle asilo, porque mi familia en ese sentido es algo…bueno, algo problemática, aunque podría hablar por un tiempo con mi hermana hasta convencerla, pero no se me hará fácil. – Continuó Kagome.

Myoga duró unos minutos en silencio, pensando bien la situación.

- ¿Y usted tiene trabajo, joven? – Inquirió seriamente. Inuyasha asintió.

- Apenas terminé la pasantía, conseguí trabajo en una empresa, podría seguir buscando trabajo, de manera de tener el día copado y así producir más, pero eso también lleva tiempo. – Informó. Myoga asintió pensativo.

- Entonces lo que ustedes necesitan es tiempo, más que todo, es decir, para organizarse adecuadamente. – Ambos jóvenes asintieron en respuesta.

- Muy bien. – Dijo resuelto el sacerdote levantándose con una sonrisa en los labios. – Te vendrás a vivir conmigo, muchacho. – Dijo alegremente. Inuyasha abrió la boca sorprendido mientras que Kagome sonrió de forma tal que se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó ella ilusionada. Myoga amplió su sonrisa mientras que asentía con la cabeza con plena seguridad de lo que decía.

- ¡Pues claro! Lo menos que puedo hacer es eso y además, ya me hacía falta compañía, recuerden que al otro sacerdote lo enviaron a Kyoto. – Dijo mientras que Inuyasha no salía de su estupor. ¿O sea que él…iba a vivir con un sacerdote?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Hola, lamento el retraso, disculpen, pero el tiempo no ha sido mi mejor aliado en el asunto. Junto con la inspiración, que viene cada nueve horas :S. En fin, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y pues, respondiendo así a nivel general (como siempre ñ.ñU) pues, el papá de Inuyasha aún no sale mucho porque no es fundamental y lo que intento es que el fic no se le me alargue tanto, porque o sea, son muchos eventos y hay que ir sacando como que los principales. Por lo menos, esto del matrimonio espiritual, lamento no haberme inspirado tanto pero es que mi mamá sólo medio me lo mencionó, entonces como que yo ahí intentando sacarle más información y nada. Así que bueno, lo puse así por encimita ñ.ñU**

**Lo de Rin, pues, ya son como que más inventos míos, pero ya mi mamá me dio la línea general de lo que le pasó a su amiga. Otra cosa es ¿por qué Sesshomaru no es hermano de Inuyasha? Porque mi papá no tiene hermanos, sólo hermanas xD**

**Y bueno, agradeciéndole específicamente a Emi de Kaliz, pues la verdad muchas gracias por haberte dado cuenta del error con Sesshomaru, que ya yo lo había puesto de ángel y luego lo pongo de profesor ñ.ñU Aunque lo de profesor fue ya al final, yo ni lo tenía pensado poner, igual, ya lo corregí, así que gracias xD**

**¿Qué más me falta? ¡Ah, ya sé! Si todo el mundo quiere matar a Izayoi, lo entiendo, pero inevitablemente ella tenía que ser la mala de la película en este fic, así que bueno, ya desde antes les ido pidiendo paciencia y comprensión al respecto n.n**

**Una vez más muchas gracias por sus preciados reviews, nos leemos luego ;)**


	17. Entre bodas y olvidos

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Entre bodas y olvidos**

Una semana había pasado, donde Inuyasha definitivamente se había mudado con aquel ciertamente único y amable sacerdote. La noche anterior se acostó tarde organizando un poco sus cosas en la modesta habitación que se le había proporcionado y entre tanto cargar cajas por acá y cajas por allá, había terminado agotado. Lo que lo había consolado esa misma noche era que el día siguiente sería domingo y no tendría que levantarse temprano, o al menos…eso creía.

El sonido de unas cortinas siendo descorridas lo arrastró un poco del mundo de los sueños, pero frunciendo un poco el ceño y acomodándose entre las sábanas, se dispuso a seguir con su descanso. Luego escuchó los pasos algo pausados de alguien quien cruzaba la habitación hasta llegarle a un lado, tapándole la luz que sentía besaba sus párpados cerrados.

- Este niño es una cosa seria… - Oyó la voz rasposa del cura. - ¡Ándale, Inuyasha! ¡Levántate, muchacho! – Gritó haciendo que el aludido diera un respingo, abriendo los ojos desorientado y mirando a todos lados hasta dar con él.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, enfocando lentamente la regordeta figura de Myoga, que le miraba impaciente y con las manos sobre su ancha cintura.

- ¡Muévete de una vez! ¡Anda aséate para que recemos las Laudes antes de misa! ¡A mí no me gusta tratar con gente que tenga la boca podrida! – Seguía gritando haciendo que a Inuyasha algo le martillara la cabeza.

- "¿Qué demonios…?" – Pensó malhumorado. - ¿Las que qué? – Exclamó sin entenderle bien las palabras salidas tan apresuradamente al párroco.

- ¡Oh, Jesús de mi vida! ¡Este joven no sabe lo que son las Laudes! – Decía con desconsuelo mientras que Inuyasha simplemente le ignoró, levantándose definitivamente para ir en busca de paz mental en la intimidad de un baño.

- Las Laudes…las Laudes son lo que yo le voy a… - Se detuvo respirando hondo para contemplarse en el espejo y dejar las vejaciones para un momento más oportuno. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hora era? Se preguntó mirándose las deprimentes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Optó por darse una ducha rápida y luego de cepillarse los dientes, se amarró una toalla a la cintura antes de salir a la habitación a vestirse. Se puso su típica franela con pantalones holgados y zapatos deportivos. Ese día se podía dar la libertad de vestir de forma más informal. Y justo cuando ya se estaba peinando, irrumpió de nuevo el acelerado clérigo en su habitación. ¡Que Dios le perdonara por lo que pensaba! Pero tenía unas ganas de ahorcar a ese sacerdote. Más cuando había reparado en que lo había despertado a las seis de la mañana. ¡Un domingo!

- Vamos, vamos, muchacho…la misa es dentro de media hora, así que oremos pues. – Le instó tomando asiento en la cama y haciendo que Inuyasha hiciera lo mismo en una destartalada silla, quedando así cada uno frente al otro.

Inuyasha no se molestó por no mostrar su tedio y apoyando su rostro sobre su mano, le escuchó pacientemente, mientras el sacerdote le hacía responder de vez en vez entre largos salmos y demás oraciones que iba leyendo en aquel pequeño libro que tenía por título: "La liturgia de las horas del pueblo" Esperaba intranquilo que eso no se tuviera que repetir todas las mañanas… ¿o sí? Oraba interiormente porque no.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Myoga terminó satisfecho de rezar las concebidas Laudes.

- Bien, levántate, es hora de ir a misa. – Le dijo una vez erguido frente a él. Inuyasha parpadeó confundido. ¿Ah? ¿Tenía que ir a misa…sin Kagome? ¿Qué ciencia tenía ir a misa sino era para estar con Kagome?

- Son…son las seis y media de la mañana. – Balbuceó. El padre sonrió ampliamente.

- Por supuesto, la gente puede escoger entre las misas de los horarios que damos y una de ellas es a las siete, y, por si aún no lo notas, ya son un cuarto para las siete. – Avisó a la vez que señalaba el reloj de la habitación. Inuyasha suspiró con desgano con la concebida pregunta en la mente todavía: ¿Para qué iba a misa si no estaba Kagome? Porque, de acuerdo, sonaba egoísta e interesado el motivo, pero ya él había aclarado desde mucho antes que no le interesaba mucho las actividades religiosas y sobretodo…a esa infernal hora de la mañana.

- Claro… - Hizo una mueca simulando una media sonrisa. - …la misa… - Agregó casi mascullando mientras se levantaba para luego bostezar sin reparo. _Purificación, Inuyasha, purificación… _escuchó en su cabeza. ¿A qué venía eso? Aún desconcertado con sus pensamientos, siguió al apurado sacerdote por el resto de la casa.

En parte aquel ambiente le gustaba, es decir, era acogedor y sin demasiados arreglos a la vez, después de todo, aquel hombre vivía solo y aparentemente con todo el gusto del mundo. No sabía porqué pero siempre le había tenido cierta admiración hacia las personas consagradas…fuese en la religión que fuese, después de todo, era entregar la vida por un ideal, ¿no?

Miroku sonreía divertido. Él era quien le había metido eso de la "purificación" en la cabeza a Inuyasha, porque, no lo negaría, su custodiado podía ser a veces un tanto…pecaminoso. Claro, no iba a decir cosas como que era un hereje o algo por ese estilo, porque definitivamente Inuyasha era una buena persona, sino que aparentemente no sería el individuo ideal para vivir con un sacerdote.

Una vez afuera, Inuyasha observó como Myoga se despedía rápidamente con un ademán para luego entrar como un relámpago en una puerta aparte, donde seguramente se revestiría para la ceremonia. Él en cambio, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y entró en la Iglesia, después de todo, ya lo habían despertado y por los momentos le convenía seguirle pacientemente la corriente al cura.

A medida que pasaba junto a los anchos bancos de madera, miraba por el rabillo del ojo la gente que ya estaba rezando el rosario. La mayoría personas de tercera edad. Sonrió con ironía. Aparentemente siempre sería igual: Mientras que durante la juventud y adultez la persona hizo todo tipo de actos poco dignos de un santo, ya al final del camino, en la edad senil era que se arrepentían, y a sabiendas de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, iban a la Iglesia como corderos inmaculados. ¿A quién engañaban? Se decía a sí mismo. Bueno, puede que hubiese su excepción, todo era cuestión de observar la mirada de cada uno, algo que, no tenía ni la menor voluntad de hacer. En eso, una singular persona llamó su atención, no, debía ser alguien parecido, pero… ¿De verdad estaba allí?

Se encaminó hasta aquel puesto y al mirar el perfil de la persona que había llamado su atención, al principio quedó asombrado pero luego sonrió entendiendo en parte sus intenciones. Tomó asiento junto a ella y pasando un brazo por detrás de su espalda, le besó en la mejilla.

Kagome ladeó el rostro turbada, ni siquiera había reparado en alguien más al estar tan concentrada en su oración. Pero luego de unos instantes de asimilar aquella cara conocida, sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Me asustaste. – Se quejó aún sonriéndole. – No creí que vendrías a la misa tan temprano si apenas ayer dijiste que ibas a mudar tus cosas en la noche… - Comentó algo sorprendida. Inuyasha le sonrió con cierta burla.

- Pues, me levantaron en contra de mi voluntad, he de admitir. – Confesó. – Al padre le dio y que por rezar las Laudes…condenadas Laudes. – Finalizó en un murmullo malhumorado. Kagome sonrió tan ampliamente que Inuyasha supo que apenas y aguantaba las ganas de reír, imaginándose su mirada asesina dirigida al inocente hombre de Dios.

- Pero ya me tienes a mí aquí, así que si valió el esfuerzo después de todo, ¿a qué sí? – Le reconfortó apoyándose en su hombro. Inuyasha sonrió estúpidamente mientras posaba una mano en la cabellera suelta de ella y acariciaba con lentitud las lacias y oscuras hebras de cabello.

- Bueno, eso sí. – Admitió. - ¿Ves? Tú si le consigues el lado bueno a las cosas, menos mal viniste. – Agregó haciendo reír un poco a su novia.

Sango saludó a Miroku alegremente, ese día estaba de buen humor, algo que en parte extraño un tanto al otro ángel. No porque ella fuese una amargada, sino que por lo general con él no era tan… ¿amigable?

- ¿Me compartes el chiste? – Se mofó, viendo como ella apenas y frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a poner aquella cara de mujer realizada y radiante, que aparentemente nadie sería capaz de quitarle quién sabe por cuanto tiempo.

- Es que…- Dijo sacando una carta. – Mira esto. – Agregó agitando la misiva entre sus manos con un brillo de alegría aún bailoteando en sus ojos.

Miroku la agarró dándose un poco de impulso con las alas y abrió el sobre, empezando a leer y abriendo los ojos cada vez más y más.

- ¿Ah?...¿Qué?...¿Cómo?... – Y Sango siguió escuchando exclamaciones parecidas durante algunos minutos, mientras esperaba que Miroku terminara de leer. Cuando la hizo, levantó la vista mirándola con los ojos claros y sin luz. Sango rió.

- Parece que viste un fantasma… - Reía. – Y eso creo que no es algo que te asuste, viéndolo todos los días cuando entran al Cielo. – Volvía a burlarse, mientras Miroku abría y cerraba la boca intentando ordenar sus ideas para poder decir algo lo suficientemente coherente.

- Esto es un chiste de mal gusto… - Repuso aún incrédulo. Sango le sonrió y arrancó la carta de sus manos, viendo como Miroku intentaba nuevamente quitársela, sin éxito alguno.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Tú de empresario… - Reía. – No te veo en esas, Miroku.

- Sango, ¿de verdad esa cosa dice que esos serán nuestros roles si llegásemos a cumplir nuestra misión? – Preguntaba aún aturdido, sintiendo como un sonido lejano el canto del coro de la Iglesia. Ella asintió aún sonriente.

- Pues claro, e imagínate, yo de psicóloga… - Rió.

- Y mi esposa. – Completó haciendo sonrojar a la aludida con esas palabras. – Sin contar los tres hijos… - Agregó viendo como el sonrojo iba en aumento.

- Bueno, ya, me quedó claro. – Zanjó el tema azorada y aún sonrojada. – El punto es que todo esto me parece cada vez más real de lo que creía, ¿no te parece?

- Oh, desde luego… - Dijo de forma casi irónica pasando una mano por sus cabellos en actitud preocupada. – No sé si quiera ser humano a fin de cuentas… - Murmuró. Pero Sango logró entenderle y frunció el ceño preocupada.

- ¿No deseas la libertad, Miroku? ¿No quieres…creer que puedes equivocarte alguna vez y no ser siempre perfecto? Yo daría mis alas por estar un día en el cuerpo de Kagome y saber de una u otra forma cómo sería el libre albedrío.

- Por supuesto. – Repuso con ironía. – Pero luego cuando tengas que saber lo que es atenerte a deseos y privaciones de tu propio cuerpo, cuando sepas que ya nadie guía explícita y concienzudamente tus pasos sino que todo lo tienes que adivinar, allí si la cosa se te pone más difícil. – Espetó. Sango simplemente volvió a sonreír y echando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Miroku acercó bastante su rostro al de él, pero sin rozarlo, simplemente observando su reflejo en aquellos ojos de amatista que se habían abierto con sorpresa por su cercanía.

- No puede ser tan malo… - Se encogió de hombros. – A fin de cuentas, yo seré tu esposa. – Le guiñó un ojo, dejando a Miroku más perplejo que al principio cuando prácticamente le abrazó. Y justo cuando sus manos viajaban para posarse en la cintura de ella, Sango se separó de un brinco, aún sonriendo tranquilamente. Tan serena…Probablemente ella seguiría viéndose como un ángel aún en su aspecto humano, de lo contrario, Dios estaría cometiendo un crimen contra la humanidad, pensó para sí, divertido.

- Kagome… - Llamó Inuyasha cuando ya estaban a las afueras del Templo. Ella se volteó para mirarle. – Lamento todo este desastre, no te lo había dicho y… - Se encogió de hombros haciendo parecer que le restaba importancia mientras tragaba grueso. –…puede que me esté comportando egoístamente al retenerte conmigo mientras podrías andar con alguien menos enrollado. – Sonrió de lado tomando aire antes de continuar. – De cualquier forma, me disculpo ya. – Amplió un poco su sonrisa mirándola atentamente.

Ella se acercó hasta él y posó una mano sobre la mejilla de él mientras le sonreía conciliadoramente.

- Por mí está bien…y seguramente todo marchará sobre ruedas a medida que pase el tiempo. – Dijo casi en un murmullo contra los labios de él. Inuyasha volvió a sonreír y terminó por unir sus bocas.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome consultó nuevamente el calendario. "22 de diciembre" se leía. Suspiró por enésima vez antes de ponerse un mono deportivo debajo del camisón para poder salir a desayunar vestida así. Siguió meditando la situación a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, donde se colaba el sonido de las risas y voces provenientes de la cocina.

Giró una última vez y atravesó una puerta que la llevó directamente a su objetivo. Todos las recibieron con sonrisas radiantes y no pudo menos que sentirse más nerviosa que antes. Dijo un tímido "buenos días" mientras terminaba de avanzar algo temerosa hacia sus hermanos. ¡Incluso Shippo le sonreía! ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Creían que era el fin del mundo o qué?

Sin embargo, sus lucubraciones fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por unos delgados pero fuertes brazos que por poco no la desnucan.

- ¡Cabezona! – Chilló Yuka abrazándola hasta la asfixia. Kagome sólo la tomó de los antebrazos intentando apartarla pronto, sin siquiera molestarse por el nauseabundo apodo que le había puesto desde pequeña, pese a que ella no tuviera la cabeza grande, como muchos pensarían ante tal sobrenombre o bueno, como muchos de su familia, que era los que cambiaban la semántica a la palabra haciéndola sinónimo de "cabeza grande".

- Yuka… - Musitó con dificultad, haciéndole a su hermana darse cuenta de que faltaba poco para que Kagome se volviese azul.

- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! – Volvió a gritar soltándola. Kagome sólo se limitó a sonreírle forzadamente. Ni siquiera ella formaba tal alboroto, siendo la implicada directamente en todo el asunto.

- Tranquila… - Le dijo conciliadoramente viendo como las mejillas de Yuka se inflaban haciendo su pose indignada.

- ¿Cómo me dices que me tranquilice? ¿Qué crees que haces hoy? ¿Jugar con una pelota un rato? No, señora. Esto es realmente serio. – Le regañó alzando su dedo índice amenazadoramente.

- Ya córtale, Yuka. – Espetó Shippo tranquilamente. En eso, los ojos de Kagome volaron a los adolescentes de su hermano, que le observaban con aquella penetrante mirada esmeralda. – No eres quién para decirle a la "muchachinga" lo que tiene o no que hacer. – Agregó despreocupadamente, viendo como un enojado "¡Eh!" salía de los labios de su ofendida hermana.

- ¡Soy mayor que tú, muchachito! – Exclamó Kagome señalándolo acusadoramente. Yura bufó aburrida ya que no era el centro de atención de su hermana menor.

- ¡Ja! Sólo por unos cuantos años. – Se mofó Shippo.

- Kagome… - Se oyó la voz suave de Kimiko. La aludida inmediatamente ladeó el rostro hasta dar con su madre. – Tu desayuno. – Le sonrió de forma tranquila.

- Gracias, mamá. – Sonrió tomando asiento en la mesa cuyo mantel poseía ya los adornos navideños respectivos. Aunque al tocar con el cubierto la suave masa de la comida, pareció arrepentirse del hecho haciendo una mueca con los labios. ¡Rayos! Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para comer. – Sólo tomaré el jugo. – Dijo haciendo lo antedicho para luego levantarse de la silla y dejar el plato intacto sobre la mesa. En eso no tardó en ver como su hermano se abalanzaba como un depredador sobre las tostadas. Aunque, Kagome como muestra de su enfado por la descarada forma de "solucionar el problema" sólo se limitó a fruncir un poco el ceño antes de dirigirse a la salida. – Disfrútalos, Shippo-chan. – Se despidió viendo por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano empezar a devorar la comida bajo la mirada de reproche de Kimiko.

Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación mientras bebía el jugo. De acuerdo, podían acusarla de tener una conducta meramente de evitación. Si la querían regañar por eso, le daba igual. ¿A dónde había ido a parar su valentía? No lo sabía con certeza, aunque no pretendía ser cobarde, sino que evitaba de cualquier manera la presión que debería sentir ese día. Últimamente los exámenes querían exprimir toda la materia gris que poseía y la fatiga había hecho mella en ella por mucho que se esforzara de rendir siempre al máximo, pese a que ya llevase algunos días de vacaciones.

No culpaba a Yuka por intentar transmitirle algo de euforia ese día, más si se estaba con todo el cuento de la solidaridad navideña o como se le denomine a todos esos clichés comerciales junto con el otro asunto que le concernía ese día.

Entró en el cuarto y se volvió a desplomar sobre la cama luego de dejar descuidadamente sobre la peinadora el vaso de vidrio. Consultó el reloj de su mesa de noche y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9 de la mañana. ¿Qué haría para distraerse? Escuchar música era algo viable, aunque también leer poesía podría servirle. Al final, decidió irse por la primera opción, no necesitaba gastar tantas neuronas en el proceso. Se puso los audífonos y así se mantuvo toda la mañana, hasta que finalmente, luego de unas horas, el sueño la invadió y se dispuso a dormir plácidamente lo que restara de día libre, o mejor dicho, su última tarde en la casa materna…

Cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar los días recientes para continuar con los recuerdos aún en sueños.

_- ¡Salud! – Dijeron todos al unísono chocando las copas rebosantes de champaña unos con otros._

_- ¡Por los recién casados! – Clamó Yuka algo achispada ya, porque había bebido de antemano al brindis. Su esposo sonrió divertido al ver su actitud y se dispuso a chocar su copa con la de ella nuevamente sólo para darle el gusto._

_En eso se escucharon las voces juveniles en el fondo, de donde venían de la cocina tres jóvenes, una jovencita de unos dieciséis años, y los otros dos adolescentes de trece años._

_- Sakura, vigila aquí a tu madre. – Pidió Hoyo a su hija, la cual, mientras se llevaba el vaso de Coca-cola a los labios obedeció la orden. Los otros dos pícaros jóvenes se acercaron a Shippo hablando casi al unísono, uno a cada lado del joven hombre._

_- ¡Eh, Shippo, danos dinero! – Decía uno._

_- ¡Cállate Daisuke, que ya tú le pediste la semana pasada! – Exclamaba el otro. El aludido sólo gruñó malhumorado mientras que Shippo bufaba molesto._

_- Olvídenlo, demonios. – Espetó alejándose de ellos con copa de licor en mano todavía. – Hoy el día se dedica a Kagome y a Inuyasha, no se les olvide. – Se mofó._

_Kagome tomó un sorbo de la copa antes de dejarla sobre la mesa nuevamente mientras se entretenía observando a sus sobrinos pelear con Shippo. Inuyasha le miró divertido._

_- Ya sabía yo que no te lo tomabas todo. – Se burló para luego tomar el último trago de su respectiva copa. Kagome le miró con el ceño fruncido durante un segundo para luego volver a sonreír tranquila._

_- Esposo mío, deja de fastidiar a tu flamante esposa. – Respondió en el mismo tono burlón. Inuyasha rió antes de acercarse un poco a ella y tomarla desde la cintura._

_- Desde luego. – Sonrió antes de besarle, atontando a Kagome con su sabor a alcohol… - Aunque sólo sea nuestro matrimonio por civil…_

- ¡Kagome! ¡Se te hace tarde para ir a la peluquería! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ir como una novia con la cara blanca sin una pizca de pintura? – Gritaba Yuka detrás de la puerta, haciendo que Kagome diera un salto en su cama, para luego mirar con ojos asesinos la inocente madera de la puerta-quizá queriendo ver el rostro de Yuka y no la simple puerta-, aún sin poder enfocarla completamente. Luego, giró el rostro un momento, mirando la hora y ahogando un grito al ver que ya eran las tres de la tarde.

¡Eran las tres de la tarde! ¡Y debía maquillarse para las siete de la noche sin contar el vestirse y demás para su propia boda!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Me alegra haber podido volver a actualizar este fic n.n Bien, tengo sueño, tengo fatiga, tengo cansancio y todos los otros sinónimos que le consigan xD Así que seré breve (bueno, más ñ.ñU) Agradezco mucho sus reviews, para las preguntas por ahí, pues, a su debido tiempo actualizaré las demás historias, no abandoné ninguna, se los aseguro. Esta historia es la de mis padres, con sus modificaciones pero básicamente lo mismo, hoy no puse a Rin porque bueno, falta de espacio con respecto a mi límite en cada capítulo :P Además, que quería actualizar para hoy y si lo alargaba mucho no podía. Espero que no me haya faltado más nada y nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos en la próxima actualización ;)**


	18. El día de mi boda

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**El día de mi boda**

¡Oh, Bendito fuese el Señor! ¿Las tres de la tarde? ¿Tanto había dormido? Era inconcebible, sobretodo porque ese día ¡Era su boda, por amor a Dios! Inhaló profundo antes de desvestirse con premura y entrar bajo la lluvia proveniente de la regadera. Relajó un poco sus músculos al estar en contacto con el vital líquido antes de disponerse a lavar el cabello y enjabonarse con toda la parsimonia del mundo…después de todo, ¿era su boda y ella la novia, no? Entonces le tocaba su respectivo "baño de novia" pese al tiempo contado de ese día. Luego de una hora salió del baño algo más tranquila bajo el efecto del agua caliente. Se vistió de forma sencilla dado los clamores provenientes de su hermana, apurándole constantemente.

- ¡Kagome! – Chilló por enésima vez detrás de la puerta mientras la golpeaba insistentemente. La aludida sólo bufó cansada mientras terminaba de peinarse el húmedo cabello. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y antes de decir palabra, su hermana la había jalado de su muñeca y casi arrastrado a la puerta con ella. Kagome se sorprendió de ver a su hermana con un perfecto maquillaje y un peinado sin duda complicado. – Oh, es el colmo que yo esté arreglada y tú no. – Frunció el ceño lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermana menor mientras finalmente la soltaba, caminando apuradas hasta el auto de Yuka.

- Bueno, yo… - Decía Kagome algo apenada. ¿Qué se supone iba a decir en su defensa? Yuka vio el titubeo nervioso de la joven y suspiró derrotada.

- Cierto, eres Kagome. Eso lo explica todo. – Le sonrió conciliadoramente mientras Kagome sentía que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Ambas subieron al vehículo e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. – Ya te he buscado el vestido, por andar en las nubes estos últimos días ni siquiera confirmamos si te quedaba bien. – Dijo con pesadumbre. – De cualquier manera ese es otro asunto, lo primero que debemos arreglar es este desastre… - Agregó tomando un mechón de cabello de su hermana que caía descuidadamente por su delgado hombro. Kagome se zafó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

- No exageres, tengo el pelo liso. – Se defendió.

- Exactamente. – Concedió la otra. – Y tu pelo es una baba, por tanto, la pobre peluquera va a parir trillizos contigo y tu peinado. – Sentenció mientras Kagome simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Ya, déjalo. – Zanjó el tema.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango miraba nerviosamente a Jaken revisar insistentemente entre su pequeño maletín hasta que finalmente sacó de entre los numerosos papeles uno en particular de color más amarillento, hecho con hilos de oro en el borde. Se lo entregó a Miroku, que se encontraba junto a ella e inmediatamente se acercó al otro ángel a curiosear la información. Leyó entre líneas y se confirmaron sus sospechas, todos sus datos de humana estaban meticulosamente nombrados allí y también los de Miroku.

- ¿Desean el cambio ahora o luego de la ceremonia? – Preguntó Jaken impacientemente. Miroku y Sango se miraron dubitativos y ambos sonrieron luego de un instante en donde parecían comunicarse por telepatía.

- Luego.

- Ahora.

Volvieron a mirarse. De acuerdo, aparentemente aún no estaban tan compenetrados pero mejorarían con el tiempo, se consolaron. Sango miró ceñuda a Miroku.

- Apenas pronuncien los votos. – Aseguró Sango mirando desafiante a su compañero. El susodicho por su parte también frunció el ceño.

- Sería bueno que nos vieran en la ceremonia. – Repuso.

- Oh, ¿y qué les vas a decir? "Hola, Inuyasha, soy tu ángel de la guarda pero gracias a ti ahora soy humano." Creerán que fumaste marihuana, Miroku. – Rebatió. El mencionado aceptó que aquello tenía sentido, a pesar de las secas palabras.

- De acuerdo. – Concedió antes de volverse a Jaken que los miraba aburrido. – Apenas termine la ceremonia y al momento del beso, nos transformarán. – Indicó. El mensajero de Dios asintió satisfecho y anotó algo en su libreta dorada que llevaba consigo.

- Muy bien, ahora lárguense y cumplan con su trabajo, no son humanos todavía. – Espetó mientras que Sango y Miroku simplemente se limitaron a acatar órdenes y suspirar con resignación y nostalgia. Extrañarían a todos en el Cielo, aunque posiblemente su memoria podría ser borrada ya que ningún mortal verá la Gloria de Dios antes de su muerte a menos que Dios mismo hiciese una excepción.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un hombre joven de cabellos lacios y marrones esperaba con impaciencia algún taxi disponible. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y los ojos algo enrojecidos por la falta de sueño. Era bastante delgado y no veía el momento de llegar a casa. Finalmente, logró detener un taxi, casi cayéndose al jalar de forma precipitosa sus pesadas maletas, que parecían pesar más que él mismo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Taxi! – Gritó haciendo una seña con la mano. El chofer se detuvo frente a él y luego de cruzar algunas palabras entre sí, concedió en llevarlo. Bajándose antes para colocar las maletas en el baúl e iniciar su viaje. – Le suplico que vuele como el viento. Mi hermana se casa. – Le instó al hombre, que no dudó en ningún momento en acelerar hasta donde su pequeño automóvil se lo permitiera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome miraba hastiada la alharaca de la vieja peluquera. Parecía una gallina revoloteándole alrededor. Acomodando un mechón aquí, recogiendo el flequillo por allá…En verdad tenía ganas de irse y pronto, pese a que sabía que al menos la mujer se estaba esforzando. Escuchó una música suave de fondo y se relajó un poco al reconocer el piano de Richard Clayderman. Se dejó hacer y luego de muchos minutos, la peluquera había finalizado mirando interrogante a Kagome y a Yuka, la cual, supervisaba todo desde atrás, como un teniente a sus cadetes.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se tocaba apenas parte de su cabello, considerando que el peinado había quedado bastante bien. Pero justo cuando empezaba a gustarle el asunto, se sorprendió de ver a Yuka sacar de una bolsa que llevaba consigo el velo de novia. ¿Eh? ¿Iba a hacerla caminar por ahí con un velo sobre su cabeza? ¿En qué siglo estábamos?

- Que la tiara quede perfecta y que no se mueva bajo ninguna circunstancia, llueva, truene o relampagueé, ¿me entiende? – Ordenó Yuka a la nerviosa mujer que la miraba con temor mientras asentía obedientemente, casi por asegurar su supervivencia. Kagome sonrió divertida por el corto espectáculo y luego sintió nuevamente como tocaban su cabeza y empezaban a encajar la tiara sobre su cabello. En algunos momentos hizo muecas con la boca cuando sentía como la peluquera insertaba incesantemente varias pinzas que ajustaban y aseguraban el velo casi queriéndoselo incrustar en el cráneo.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó al ver que finalmente la tortura había terminado pero al ver su reflejo en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, algo importante: quitarle ese rostro pálido como una hoja de papel.

- Bien, ahora maquíllela. – Dijo déspotamente Yuka. Kagome notó la turbación de la peluquera.

- Lo lamento. – Escuchó que decía en un murmullo. Yuka la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo? – Demandó con tono amenazante. La peluquera se asustó aún más y tartamudeando dio la información.

- No sé maquillar profesionalmente, pero puedo llamar a una amiga… - Empezó a decir antes de ver la cara de furia de la hermana mayor de Kagome.

- ¿Y qué espera? ¿La foto? ¡Llámela de inmediato! ¡Si es preciso que se venga en helicóptero, que lo haga, pero necesito a esa mujer aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo! – Regañó. Kagome sentía pena ajena y posiblemente también propia al saber que tenía una hermana tan histérica, que si bien, era neurótica, al menos albergaba buenos sentimientos, o eso esperaba.

Finalmente, cuando la dichosa amiga, familiar, conocida o lo que fuese de la peluquera llegó al lugar, sintió también pánico al ver la cara roja de furia de Yuka y su mirada fría y calculadora. Estaba impaciente, muy impaciente, se dijo Kagome, viéndola de aquella manera sólo en contadas ocasiones.

- Maquíllela. – Ordenó en tono frío mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y de pie frente a la recién llegada. – Y que quede como una top model, ¿me entiende? Es lo mínimo que puede hacer al llegar tan tarde. – Agregó mirándola desdeñosamente una última vez antes de darse media vuelta e irse a terminar de leer su revista en el asiento que ocupaba anteriormente. La mujer le miró contrariada porque sólo había tardado unos doce minutos en llegar, pero siendo medianamente inteligente, optó por callar y no enfrentar a esa temperamental clienta.

Kagome sintió sobre su rostro la suave textura de la mota para el polvo facial y como se le agregaban químicos sobre su nívea piel incesantemente. Apenas y había cruzado algunas palabras con la maquilladora dándole a entender que quería colores pasteles, preferiblemente rosado. Finalmente, cuando terminó, Kagome se miró sorprendida en el espejo. ¿En verdad esa era ella? Y casi siendo indicio de que se acercaba el Apocalipsis, observó a su hermana sonreír satisfecha.

- Muy bien hecho. – Les sonrió ampliamente a ambas mujeres que la miraron perplejas luego del trato casi tirano que había usado anteriormente. – Sacó su cartera y empezó a pagarles con propinas bastantes pronunciadas. Kagome le miró sin entender. No sabía que su hermana iba a pagarle la peluquería.

- ¿En verdad tú…? – Empezó a preguntar mientras se levantaba y sentía como sus entumecidas piernas volvían a la vida. Yuka le sonrió antes de terminar la interrogante.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi pequeña hermanita. – Le sonrió jalándola nuevamente por la muñeca y llevándosela con ella al carro. Una vez adentro, la mayor de los Higurashi consultó su reloj, haciendo una mueca. – Mierda, son las seis y media. – Masculló encendiendo el auto y dándose prisa por llegar a casa nuevamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sentía como todo el glamour la abandonaba inmediatamente al sentir que todo el aire era sacado violentamente de sus pulmones. ¿Qué había creído aquella modista? ¿Que ella era anoréxica o qué? El vestido le apretaba infernalmente pero así se quedaría. Al menos, habían conseguido que le entrara. Yuka estaba afanada detrás de ella, acomodando los últimos detalles mientras ambas se encontraban frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Kagome se miró atentamente, encontrándose hermosa, es decir, puede que algunas mujeres se sintiesen de esa manera más frecuentemente, pero ella no tanto. Sabía que Inuyasha la consideraba la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra pero su opinión contrastaba mucho con la de ella misma. Sin embargo, con ese vestido, ese peinado, el maquillaje…se sentía, radiante, como una princesa de cuento de hadas, por muy cliché que sonara la comparación. Sin embargo, la melancolía en sus ojos no la podía ocultar y ella misma se la detectaba fácilmente al verse su mirada en el espejo. Posiblemente lloraría nuevamente como el día anterior, pero ya no se podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

_- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no voy a entregar a Kagome a Inuyasha! – Exclamó Shippo casi indignado mientras miraba con verdadero terror a Yuka._

_- Oh, vamos, muchachito, ¡no seas cobarde! – Le reclamaba Yuka con las manos en la cintura. Kagome les miraba entre divertida y triste desde su asiento en el comedor donde apenas y probaba bocado de la sopa que tenía frente a sí._

_- ¡Yo no lo haré! – Seguía insistiendo obstinadamente. Kagome amplió un poco su sonrisa y finalmente se decidió por abogar por su hermanito._

_- Déjalo, Yuka. – Intervino. – Si él no quiere, no hay problema. Me entregará Hoyo. – Se encogió de hombros aparentando estar despreocupada por el asunto. Tanto Shippo como su hermana le miraron con pena y algo de preocupación. Finalmente, Yuka se acercó a ella y le tomó una de sus manos, entrelazándolas con las de ella._

_- ¿Segura? Digo, como papá ha muerto y Sota es como tu gemelo y no estará, pensé que…- Empezaba a decir sin saber como explicarse. Kagome sonrió tranquilizándola. No había caso con preocuparla._

_- Sé que para Shippo esto representa una gran responsabilidad y no es mi intención mortificarlo. – Dijo escuchando un avergonzado "¡Eh!" por parte de su hermano. – Y como Sota aún no puede regresar de Tomoeda, no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo. Sabes que no se puede posponer más la boda. Es algo por lo que he luchado demasiado tiempo y bien lo sabes. – Finalizó sonriéndole nuevamente. Yuka no se convenció del todo pero finalmente asintió rendida._

_- De acuerdo, le diré a Hoyo que se luzca y ponga su mejor cara. – Sonrió viendo como Kagome asentía aparentemente serena._

Lo cierto es que no estaba para nada serena, se sentía infinitamente triste porque Sota no pudiera llegar para entregarla. Su hermano era su ídolo, su razón de intentar ser una intelectual empedernida y tratar de alcanzar con las puntas de los dedos al menos por un instante la ilimitada inteligencia de él. Toda la vida había sido así y sabía que Sota era quien más quería entre sus hermanos pese a que les tuviera infinito amor a los otros dos. Ella recordaba y atesoraba en su memoria cada pequeña muestra de afecto que siempre le otorgaba Sota, sabía que no existiría hombre más noble e inteligente en el mundo y también sabía que jamás se repondría si llegase a perderlo. Por eso le dolía tanto no verlo el día de su boda. Había hablado con él algunos días atrás y él aseguró intentar llegar pero obviamente no podía tener nada seguro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos, miró su reflejo casi con desesperación en el espejo. No lloraría, no ese día. No dañaría su maquillaje, no dañaría su imagen de novia perfecta y sobretodo no dañaría su boda con Inuyasha…

Dio un respingo al sentir como Yuka hacía mayor presión por detrás de ella ajustándole el vestido hasta el límite antes de decir algún improperio y salir de la habitación. Había observado por donde ella se había ido y no había entendido mucho de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero luego lo entendió cuando escuchó que atendía el teléfono y su corazón se paralizó al sentir como su hermana pronunciaba aquello.

- ¿Sota? ¿Cómo estás? ¿En serio? ¿Ya estás cerca? – Se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Su hermano cerca? ¿Él iba a estar en su boda?

Salió corriendo hacia fuera sin importarle si se iría de bruces en el proceso, sintiendo el alma colgar de un fino hilo con aquella esperanza renovada. Se detuvo frente a Yuka que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Eso significaba algo bueno?

- De acuerdo. Adiós. – Escuchó que se despedía. Luego se dirigió a Kagome. – Era Sota, dice que no llegará para la ceremonia pero que posiblemente llegará para la fiesta. – Le sonrió. Kagome se sintió decepcionada y desilusionada sin poder evitarlo. La fiesta no era lo importante al fin y al cabo…Agachó la cabeza ocultando la mirada y asintió en silencio. Bien, al menos debía conformarse con verlo para ese día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo…  
Que me golpean tus recuerdos  
Y me persigues en la sombra, tú.  
¿De dónde sales tú?  
¿De dónde sales y me atacas?  
¿De dónde puede tu mirada  
Hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme y  
Elevarme y elevarme? _

Inuyasha se sentía nervioso inevitablemente. No sabía cuantas veces habría jugado ya con su corbata pero inevitablemente estaba tenso y nervioso. Era algo ridículo, sabiendo que como Kagome y él ninguna pareja se conocería en igual medida y que más aún, nadie pondría en duda que eran el uno para el otro, siendo las personas más afines sobre la Tierra.

_Contigo toda va bien  
Me fortaleces la fe  
Me haces eterno el momento de amarte._

A cada instante, sí, a cada hora   
Mi dulce amiga, estás tú…  


Aún así, lo que venía eran grandes responsabilidades, su trabajo, mantener una casa, mantener a su esposa –pese a que ella tuviese su propio empleo y un buen remunerado sueldo-, en un futuro no tan lejano, también mantener hijos… Bueno, igual ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse si ese era su deseo, que sentía que no lo era, porque al imaginarse el nombre "Kagome Taisho" sentía que algo dentro de él se removía de la emoción.

_Sentada aquí en mi alma  
En mis ojos y en mi puerta   
Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias  
Y mis guerras. _

Sentada aquí en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo   
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos.  


Pero inmediatamente salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar un murmullo general y una limusina estacionarse a las afueras del Templo. Levantó la vista y tragando plomo se concentró en parecer sereno. En eso sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y volteó el rostro para dar con la sonrisa siempre afable del sacerdote Myoga. Devolvió la sonrisa también, pero cargada de agradecimiento. Ese cura se había portado muy bien con él pese a sus Laudes, Vísperas y Completas, y pese también a que lo había hecho leer las obras completas de Santa Teresa de Jesús y "Llama de Amor Viva" de San Juan de la Cruz. No dudaba en que posiblemente ya pudiese denominarse "teólogo" además de "doctor".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Eh! ¡Paren eso ahí! – Clamó un joven hombre vestido con un traje negro bastante arrugado y desarreglado junto a una corbata torcida que parecía darle el toque final al desaliñado aspecto. El susodicho se bajó apresuradamente del taxi donde iba y lanzando su maleta a Hoyo, que esperaba frente a la puerta de la limusina por la novia. - ¡Que paren he dicho! – Volvía a gritar.

Kagome que aún se encontraba dentro del vehículo se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz y sacando la cabeza de la limusina, observó con infinita alegría a Sota correr hacia ella. Se bajó apresuradamente del vehículo y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano riendo de la alegría y luchando por no llorar.

- ¡Sota! – Chilló con la voz quebrada. El aludido apretó el abrazo y susurró el nombre de su hermana. – Creí que no llegarías…

- Vamos, cabezona. Vamos para que te cases. – Le murmuró al oído antes de separarse y poner su brazo en posición para que Kagome entrelazara el suyo con el de él. La susodicha lo hizo con gusto y le sonrió ampliamente a su adorado hermano.

- Vamos. – Le sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y me conoces más que nadie  
Pero me haces vulnerable   
Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul_

¿De dónde sales tú?  
¿De dónde llegas y me atrapas?  
¿De dónde puede tu palabra  
Hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme y   
Encantarme y enredarme?  


Inuyasha se impacientaba cada vez más al ver que pese a todo el gentío aglomerado en la entrada, no pasaba la novia. ¿Habría pasado algo malo? No, debía de dejar de ser tan paranoico, se dijo intentando tranquilizarse. En ese momento, volvió a alzar la vista al escuchar la marcha nupcial en el antiguo órgano y sorprendiéndose al ver a su queridísima novia atravesando el enorme umbral de la Iglesia. Miró más detenidamente y observó a Sota sonreírle ampliamente. Inuyasha sintió como su nuez de Adán se agitaba irremediablemente. Aquello era algo inimaginable, algo…definitivamente perfecto. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente pero era una de esas sonrisas que tanto Kagome como Sota veían en contadas ocasiones.

_Si querer es aprender, seguro que  
aprenderé a hacer eterno el  
momento de amarte._

A cada instante, sí, a cada hora  
Mi dulce amiga, estás tú…  


Sintió como su estómago se cerraba al recibir a Kagome bajo la mirada tranquila y satisfecha de su mejor amigo. Percibió un leve temblequeo por parte de ella y como las rosas blancas que apretaba contra su cintura poco le faltaban para caerse por la presión que ejercía ella sobre las susodichas flores.

- Todo estará bien. – Le susurró observando como a través del blanco velo se veía el inconfundible brillo de los ojos de Kagome que le miraban con una alegría que no se podría describir con palabras, pero que imaginaba se asemejaría a la felicidad del Santo que llega al Cielo.

_Sentada aquí en mi alma  
En mis ojos y en mi puerta   
Dirigiendo mis motivos,  
Mis victorias y mis guerras._

Ella ese día estaba hermosa, preciosa, espectacular, un ángel entre los mortales. Sabía que ella era hermosa siempre, pues sus facciones, su mirada, su sonrisa, su forma de ser, todo en ella era bueno y puro. Pero ese día le habían resaltado esas cualidades que Kagome a veces se esforzaba por ocultar.

_Sentada aquí en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo   
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos.  
_

Llevaba un vestido blanco, completamente inmaculado, con una larga cola y una falda extensa. Parecía una princesa o una frágil muñeca de porcelana que hacía veces de espejismo, al cual, el observador temía perder de vista en cualquier instante, viendo como desaparecía irremediablemente.

Afortunadamente, aquello no era lo que le ocurría a él puesto que Kagome era real, muy real, su Kagome. Su razón de vivir –y diciendo esto arriesgándose a sonar como un tonto enamorado, pese a que lo fuera-, que inevitablemente fue sanando su corazón huraño y desconfiado. Posiblemente le estaría en deuda el resto de sus días. Ella era parte de sí, una gran parte de su alma, de su ser y de sus motivos para seguir viviendo. Y pronunciando los votos con firmeza, pasó el delgado anillo de oro por el fino dedo de ella. Aquellas palabras eran sinceras, la amaba y con todo su corazón y de ser por él, podría amarla hasta después de la muerte, velando por ella en los Cielos.

_Sentada aquí en mi alma  
En mis ojos y en mi puerta   
Dirigiendo mis motivos,  
Mis victorias y mis guerras. _

Sentada aquí en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo   
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos.  


- Acepto. – Escuchó como ella decía siguiendo las indicaciones del viejo cura Myoga. Sonrió embelesado. Aquel momento era crucial en sus vidas y esperaba que todo lo que siguiera pudiesen superarlo satisfactoriamente. Sí, lo más seguro es que así sucedería.

Finalmente, la ceremonia concluyó y era el momento del beso. Elevó el velo revelando el hermoso rostro de Kagome y su tímida sonrisa. Sonrió también y tomándola de la cintura, la besó suavemente por un breve momento. Se habían casado, eran marido y mujer y así sería por el resto de sus días.

_Mucho más que mis deseos.  
Mucho más que mis deseos._

Obligándome.  
Seduciéndome.   
Dirigiéndome.  
Indicándome.

Miroku y Sango, que estaban discretamente ocultos en una esquina, observando maravillados aquella boda, también se miraron en el momento del beso. A ellos también le tocaba su recompensa y todos sus momentos juntos esperaban no perderlos. Miroku puso las manos sobre la cintura de Sango y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, haciéndole cosquillas al ángel con sus alas que rozaban levemente sus mejillas. Cuando unieron sus labios, un inmenso esplendor les envolvió y cuando se separaron, abrieron los ojos lentamente y se sonrieron entre sí.

Se escuchó el clamor en toda la Iglesia mientras una mujer cantaba el "Ave María" entretanto la gente preparaba sus rosas artificiales que incluían el arroz por dentro.

Cuando los recién casados se separaron, se miraron por un momento y se sonrieron antes de volverse a todos sus familiares y conocidos que se alegraban con ellos. Caminaron por la nave central hasta llegar a las afueras del Templo, sintiendo como todos les llenaban de arroz mientras ellos corrían a refugiarse en la limusina riendo divertidos y felices.

Aquel era un día memorable y su éxito hasta el momento fue rotundo. No podrían esperar nada más.

_Sentada aquí en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo   
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! (Con pañuelo en mano ..) Nah, no estoy tan emotiva así, pero si admito que me esmeré lo más que pude para sacar este capítulo y sobretodo tan rápido, pues, hubiese jurado que me hubiera tomado más tiempo. Y, no es por tirarme flores a mi misma, pero está bien, ¿verdad? Digo, siento que ha sido uno de los mejores capítulos que escribo y donde mi imaginación ha volado más alto. (Bueno, puede que esté un "poquito" emotiva :P)**

**Pero en fin, ya no importa mucho mis cavilaciones sin sentido, el punto es que espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí hacerlo n.n**

**Y aprovecho de decirle a la gente que no se anima a dejar review, que me deje en este capítulo, ¿sí? ;) si me dejan en este no les pido que me dejen en el final xD**

**Pero a las que religiosamente si dejan review en cada capítulo no me hagan caso con esa propuesta, ustedes deben seguir allí "al pie del cañón" y seguir animándome a escribir como siempre lo hacen jeje**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que sí y espero que sigamos así y posiblemente en mayor cantidad los pocos capítulos que le quedan a esta historia (porque de que aparezco yo, ¡aparezco! Jaja –recuerden que en teoría yo vendría siendo la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome xD-.) Bueno, ya, no les adelanto más nada. La canción es "Sentada aquí en mi alma" de Chayanne, me imagino que la mayoría la conocerá y la que no, pues, si desean la bajan, ya eso les concierne a ustedes ;) Será hasta la próxima. Una vez más muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Sayonara ;)**


	19. Vida de casados

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Vida de casados**

Kagome luego de la fiesta se sentía algo extraña pese a que había tomado muy poco. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos demasiado brillosos. No le dio importancia al hecho y siguió compartiendo con la gente como si todo siguiera bien. Ya a las doce y media de la noche estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el suelo si no fuera porque había una mesa junto a ella de donde se apoyó como pudo. Gimió al sentir que todo daba vueltas y que sus párpados luchaban por cerrarse finalmente.

- Inuyasha… -Gimoteó muy bajo aferrándose más a la mesa mientras progresivamente se iba recargando más y más en ella, con miedo a que posiblemente se volcara y ella diera a parar en el suelo no muy elegantemente.

- ¿Kagome? – Sintió la voz profunda de su esposo como algo bastante lejano. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y abriendo los ojos, detectó una mancha negra frente a sí y no dudó ni un minuto en aferrarse a aquel cuerpo. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla de inmediato mientras las fuerzas terminaban por abandonarla y si no fuera por aquella persona que la sostenía, ya hubiese ido a parar al suelo.

- Inuyasha… -Repitió en un murmullo ahogado.

- Oh, por Dios, Kagome… - Dijo el aludido estrechándola más fuertemente contra sí. – Estás ardiendo. – Agregó alzándola en brazos sin mucho esfuerzo y caminando con ella en brazos hasta Sota. – Eh, Sota, ¿dónde hay un botiquín cerca? – Inquirió rápidamente. El aludido que hablaba muy animadamente con una joven invitada a la fiesta, se volvió con la copa de licor medio vacía en una mano y borrando su sonrisa inmediatamente al ver el estado de su hermana.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo entregándole bruscamente la copa que llevaba consigo a la mujer que tenía en frente ignorándola por completo al ver a su hermana en brazos de Inuyasha con una mueca compungida y tiritando de frío. Posó su mano sobre la ardiente frente de Kagome y frunció el ceño. – Está ardiendo en fiebre. – Murmuró para luego empezar a mirar a todos lados por si localizaba algún empleado de aquel sitio. Un momento después se volvió a su cuñado sin haber divisado a algún mesero cerca. – Llévatela ya, dale algo y que descanse, posiblemente no sea más que una gripe, pero no está en condiciones de seguir aquí. – Ordenó serio dándole las llaves de su auto al novio, el cual, las tomó como pudo intentando no dejar caer a su esposa en el proceso. – Hasta luego, mañana llamo a tu casa temprano. – Informó. Inuyasha volvió a asentir y se dirigió al vehículo blanco perteneciente a Sota.

Al llegar hasta él, desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta trasera para colocar como pudo el cuerpo tembloroso y engarrotado de Kagome. Acomodó con impaciencia la larga cola del vestido dentro del carro y finalmente se sentó en el asiento del piloto suspirando largamente por un momento antes de ponerse en marcha hasta la casa que iba ser su vivienda por un buen tiempo.

Manejó intentando no acelerar demasiado y llegó hasta la casa rápidamente puesto que el tráfico estaba ya algo disipado. Se bajó e inició el proceso de cargar a Kagome consigo hasta dentro de su nuevo hogar. La llevó en brazos hasta su habitación y la dejó reposar sobre la cama observando su respiración agitada por un momento antes de darse media vuelta e irse a buscar alguna pastilla que sirviera para esa situación. Cuando volvió traía consigo unas tres cápsulas de distintos colores y un vaso con agua. Dejó todo sobre la mesita de noche y tomando a Kagome por la espalda, deshizo como pudo los broches del vestido, reparando en que estaban excesivamente ajustados y que posiblemente tuviese más bien una baja de oxígeno a una verdadera virosis. Cuando logró desatar todo, tragó grueso mientras empezaba a desnudarle y dejar el vestido a un lado, buscó entre las cosas que ambos se habían adelantado en traer antes de la boda para aquella casa y consiguió una bata que le cubriría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se la pasó por el cuerpo lánguido y semidormido de ella y luego de lograr con su objetivo la dejó otro momento sobre la cama para pasar a quitarse de sí mismo la chaqueta y la camisa, que parecían asfixiarlo con un calor insoportable. Una vez que quedó sólo con el guardacamisa, se sentó junto a su esposa e inclinándose nuevamente a ella, le acarició los cabellos tiernamente.

- Kagome, despiértate… - Le pidió en un susurro. Observó los párpados de ella temblar por un leve momento antes de observarla abrir sus ojos con lo que se veía era mucho esfuerzo y llevarse una mano a la cabeza, uniendo la que él había dejado posada sobre sus cabellos con la de ella para luego gemir con frustración.

- Me siento muy mal… - Dijo en un hilo de voz. Inuyasha asintió y tomándola de la espalda, la hizo apoyarse en él para incorporarla.

- Toma esto. – Le dijo dándole el vaso de agua y las tres pastillas. Pese al aturdimiento que sentía Kagome, pudo identificar la cantidad de cápsulas y gimió asustada.

- No, no tantas…mi estómago quedará hecho añicos… - Rogó con voz estrangulada. Inuyasha sonrió con pesar.

- Luego te daré otra para que tu estómago se reponga pero anda, tómatelas ya. – Le instó. Ella obedeció a regañadientes y luego de tragar grueso pese al uso del agua, volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios en busca de oxígeno extra.

- Disculpa el desastre de noche de bodas…- Musitó antes de dormirse bajo el efecto de los medicamentos. Inuyasha sonrió acariciándole lentamente los cabellos nuevamente. Finalmente se inclinó un poco y le plantó un suave beso sobre los labios resecos y calientes de su esposa ahora enferma.

- Está todo bien, mi amor. – Le susurró contra sus labios antes de separarse de ella y terminar de desvestirse y calzarse unos pantaloncillos cortos antes de meterse a la cama con ella a su lado y simplemente abrazarla por la cintura y vigilar sus sueños hasta que él mismo se rindió ante el cansancio del día.

Aquel día había sido perfecto y si ella lamentablemente se había enfermado ya en la noche, no importaba mucho, mientras pudieran seguir en la libertad de compartir todo lo que quisiesen el resto de sus vidas. Sonrió con ese pensamiento, esperaba que así fuera y que su relación fuese duradera al haber encontrado al amor de su vida.

- Te amo, Kagome… - Dijo en un murmullo antes de caer finalmente dormido al igual que ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Escuchó un monótono pitido algo lejano resonar dentro de sus oídos. Poco a poco fue consciente de lo que le rodeaba e identificó que era el sonido del teléfono. "Es Sota" pensó restándole importancia, pero luego, al rebobinar los hechos, abrió los ojos de golpe y soltándose de su abrazo con Kagome rápidamente, se fue de bruces contra el suelo al calcular mal su brusco movimiento.

- Maldición… - Masculló antes de ponerse de pie y correr como pudo hasta el teléfono. - ¿Aló? – Respondió malhumorado. En verdad ese golpe en la cabeza le había dolido.

- ¿Cómo sigue Kagome? – Inquirió Sota sin preámbulos. Inuyasha suspiró con resignación, ya se lo esperaba. Pero…un momento, él había salido de la habitación tan rápidamente que no había reparado en el estado actual de su esposa. ¡Diablos! No le podía decir eso a Sota a menos que quisiera que Kagome se quedara viuda para ese mismo día.

- Bi…bien… - Dijo nerviosamente. Se pudo imaginar la cara de sospecha de Sota y continuó hablando por si al otro se le ocurría pedir detalles. – Ayer le di varios medicamentos y tuvo una mejoría considerable.

- ¿Le diste Acetaminofén? – Preguntó dudando.

- Sí. – Esta vez la voz no le sonó tan sospechosa, puesto que lo que había dicho era cierto. Y Sota pareció percatarse de este cambio.

- Bien. – Dijo ya algo más tranquilo. - ¿Está despierta? – Volvió a inquirir.

- De hecho aún no, pero cuando lo esté, le diré que te llame. – Ofreció.

- Nah, tranquilo. Lo más importante es que se encuentra bien. Nos vemos, Inuyasha. – Se despidió.

- Ok.

Y finalizó la llamada con un suspiro de alivio. Volvió a la habitación y miró embelesado la tierna imagen de Kagome acurrucada entre las sábanas, con los puños levemente cerrados y cercanos a su rostro. Caminó lentamente hasta ella y hundiendo el colchón con su peso, volvió a acostarse, acercándola hasta él. Ella sonrió y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Su mirada ya estaba algo más despejada y sus mejillas no estaban tan rojas como la noche anterior. Sin embargo, el momento fue cortado, cuando ella violentamente se apartó, retirando el rostro para estornudar hacia otro sitio que no fuese la cara de Inuyasha. Él al principio la miró con sorpresa, pues, el momento mágico fue interrumpido de forma demasiado brusca hasta luego sonreír divertido al ver la nariz roja de ella.

- Sigues con la gripe. – Dijo en tono jocoso. Ella al principio le miró molesta y luego también sonrió.

- Bueno, sí, pero ¿ya qué? – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros antes de ir al baño a asearse. Inuyasha suspiró perdiendo su mirada entre las sábanas desparramadas del lado de la cama de ella. Bien, la noche de bodas no había sido precisamente apasionada, pero no negaría que se sintió muy bien al dormir junto a ella.

Cuando ella volvió, le sonrió antes de imitarla e ir a asearse él también. Luego, fueron a la cocina y se miraron divertidos al no encontrar absolutamente nada en las alacenas. Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza buscando una solución viable.

- Bueno, habrá que comprar algo en la panadería. – Dijo esperando su respuesta. Kagome asintió antes de volver a estornudar y limpiarse la nariz con el pañuelo que cargaba consigo.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó tomando asiento en la mesa. Inuyasha buscó entre uno de los gabinetes y sacó una bolsa repleta de cajas de medicamentos. Kagome miró con susto aquella cantidad de fármacos. – No me vas a tronar otra vez, ¿verdad? – Preguntó esperanzada en que le dijese que no. Inuyasha parpadeó confundido antes de sonreír divertido.

- ¿Tronar? Nah, ni que te hubiese puesto una intravenosa. – Le sonrió estirándole una caja con pastillas. – Tómate una cada doce horas. – Le recetó. – Yo voy a comprar aunque sea unos panes y un jamón endiablado para comer algo.

- Muy bien. – Aceptó estornudando una vez más. Cuando hubo terminado de limpiarse la nariz, lo pensó un poco mejor. - ¿Sabes qué? Voy contigo. No me acostumbro a estar en esta casa todavía. – Sonrió levantándose de la mesa para ir a vestirse al igual que él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sintió un picor molesto en el interior de sus fosas nasales y haciendo uso de su fiel pañuelo se preparó para el estornudo que venía y…que no tardó en llegar. Suspiró cansada, maldita gripe. Había sentido un vahído la noche anterior que incluso pensó que era algo referente a su oído, con lo delicado que era, dado que hace años por poco pierde completamente su oído interno y pese a que no pasó a mayores, con movimientos bruscos de cabeza podía fácilmente marearse. Sin embargo, tampoco fue del todo malo, es decir, disfrutó mucho de la compañía de Inuyasha esa noche por muy mal que se hubiese sentido y el despertar en la mañana con caricias y arrumacos era algo de lo que sabía nunca se cansaría.

- Llegamos. – Avisó Inuyasha abriéndole la puerta de la panadería para que ella pasara primero. Kagome sonrió y agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza. Ambos vestían de forma informal, con bluejeans y franelas, sólo que ella además usaba un suéter para no recibir de lleno todo el frío de la calle a esas horas de la mañana.

Pidieron unas tazas de café y tostadas. Kagome luego de beber un sorbo de su café, suspiró aliviada. El frío de esa mañana era insoportable y ella con catarro.

- Y… - Empezó a decir algo insegura, viendo como Inuyasha alzaba la mirada hacia ella. - ¿A dónde se supone que vamos para la luna de miel? – Inquirió. Inuyasha se pasó la servilleta por los labios antes de dejarla a un lado hecha una bolita blanca y suspiró resignado.

- Querrás decir íbamos porque el vuelo partía… - Consultó su reloj. - …hace media hora. – Concluyó. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y dejó su tostada a medio camino.

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó sintiendo las miradas curiosas del resto de las personas que estaban en la panadería al escuchar semejante grito. - ¿Cómo así? Digo, ¿por qué no vamos y…puede que el avión se haya retrasado y entonces nosotros podríamos llegar a…no?

Inuyasha sonrió entendiendo el mensaje implícito en aquellas palabras casi sin sentido que decía su esposa apresuradamente.

- No se puede. – Aseguró tomando un sorbo de café tranquilamente riéndose en su interior por la cara trágica de su esposa. – Tienes gripe y no puedes llevar frío. ¿Crees que te llevaría al Monte Fuji en condiciones así?

Kagome se hundió en su asiento y suspiró rendida. ¡Diablos! Todo por una miserable gripe.

- Bueno… - Dijo serenándose un momento y dándole un sorbo a su taza, que ya había abandonado por el estupor. – Ni modo. – Sonrió. No se iba a complicar la vida por algo así. – Tendremos que hacer otra cosa, ¿no?

Inuyasha asintió y terminó de masticar lo que le quedaba de tostada.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Nos quedó suficiente dinero del que iba ser empleado en el viaje, claro, no alcanza para tomar otro avión o salir a una parte relativamente lejana, pero, podríamos hacer algo con él…tal vez ahorrar o…

- ¡No! No me nombres la palabra "ahorrar" que será para que devuelva todo lo que he comido. – Exclamó con horror haciendo reír a Inuyasha. – Ese dinero lo gastamos, no me importa si lo regalamos a una fundación, pero NECESITO gastar dinero, el ahorro me tiene loca. – Sonrió. Inuyasha luego de reír también asintió.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué sugieres? – Preguntó sonriente. Kagome puso pose meditabunda y pasó sus ojos distraídamente por la imagen de Inuyasha. En eso reparó en la correa de sus pantalones y la observó un poco gastada…posiblemente necesitaría una nueva. Abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió satisfecha. Ya lo tenía.

- ¡Vámonos de compras! – Pidió entusiasmada. Observó a Inuyasha arquear una ceja algo incrédulo.

- ¿No estás algo vieja para entusiasmarte con algo así? – Preguntó burlón. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió satisfecha.

- Para nada. Además, no me vas a negar que nos hace falta ropa. Yo ya soy una fotografía ambulante en la Universidad, creo que todo el mundo conoce mi escasa ropa y tú… - Dijo señalándolo. – Eres el Doctor Taisho y entonces, ¿todos los días con las mismas camisitas? Te van a decir: "Pero bueno, doctor, ¿ese sueldo no le da ni para comprarse una camisa en el mercado de la plaza?"

Inuyasha rió por el comentario.

- No exageres. – Dijo sonriente.

- No lo hago. – Replicó. – Si no, esa correa que cargas hoy ya está algo gastadita y en contadas ocasiones te he visto llevar una diferente. ¿Posiblemente el día de mi boda sería una de esas raras ocasiones? – Se burló. Inuyasha volvió a reír. – Anda, compremos algo para siquiera andar decentes por ahí. – Le sonrió tendiéndole una mano, como esperando que sellase algún tipo de pacto. Inuyasha lo hizo con una sonrisa burlona aún en los labios.

- De acuerdo. Sra. Taisho. Nos vamos de compras. – Sonrió. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y deshizo el contacto cuando se levantaron para irse ya de la panadería con un objetivo en mente.

- Y…Inuyasha, no me digas Sra. Taisho, lo asocio con tu mamá y con eso nada más se me pone la piel de gallina. – Sonrió ya en las afueras de la panadería antes de volver a estornudar. - ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Esta gripe! – Exclamó haciendo reír una vez más a su joven esposo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome veía extraño andar de compras con Inuyasha, o sea, antes había ido, pero para algo en específico, una blusa, un pantalón y ya. Pero ahora debían gastar esa gran cantidad de dinero en ropa para ambos, por tanto, iba a ser algo nuevo. En ese preciso instante miraba con ojo crítico una blusa con bordados y un lazo atado debajo del busto del maniquí en la que estaba expuesta. Miró diferentes colores, la mayoría no le convencían hasta que…

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Kagome.

- ¿Te gustó? – Inquirió sorprendido. No sabía que tan selectiva podía ser Kagome con la ropa pero hasta ahora se había enterado de que necesitaba bastante tiempo libre para dedicarse a algo así con ella.

- Debo probármela de todas maneras. – Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y sacando del perchero la concebida blusa, que era de un color azul cielo para luego meterla en la pequeña canasta que llevaba consigo repleta de diferentes blusas de colores claros y con bordados o algún otro detalle tierno. – Anda, acompáñame y me dices qué tal me queda. – Le instó a seguirla, observando como su esposo simplemente guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y la seguía obedientemente.

Luego de algunos minutos en que Kagome se movía y removía dentro del cubículo, Inuyasha observó como ella salía y le desfilaba rápidamente su quizá, nueva adquisición. Sonrió aprobatoriamente.

- ¿No me queda el busto muy grande y parezco "inocentona"? – Inquirió volviéndose a mirar en el espejo que estaba al fondo del cubículo. Inuyasha rió y negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

- Créeme que de ser así, no te hubiera dejado ni dar dos pasos fuera del probador. – Sonrió. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y luego reparó en los pantalones que también se había probado.

- ¿Y los pantalones? – Preguntó. Inuyasha miró apreciativamente el trasero y las largas piernas de su esposa antes de responder.

- Están muy bien. – Sonrió abiertamente observando el sonrojo en Kagome, que había notado su profundo escrutinio.

- Bueno, compramos esto, lo otro y luego vemos lo tuyo. – Dijo azorada encerrándose en el cubículo nuevamente.

Inuyasha sonrió socarronamente en silencio. Aunque le daba la razón, ya era tiempo para que renovara su vestuario, que a veces hasta podría confundirse con el de un sacerdote franciscano de lo limitado que era.

En Inuyasha se dio un proceso similar, vistió pantalones aquí, camisas allá, camisetas, chaquetas, correas, zapatos y finalmente consiguieron todo lo necesario. En el último cambio de ropa Kagome quedó embobada con la imagen de Inuyasha vistiendo unos jeans negros, una camiseta azul y zapatos deportivos.

- Eso si es una buena adquisición… - Rezongó atónita mientras Inuyasha le sonreía arrogantemente.

- Bueno, me lo llevo. – Decretó sonriente ante la más que explícita aprobación de Kagome. Ella le sonrió aún mirándolo como quinceañera enamorada.

- Por supuesto. – Sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome y apenas se había acostumbrado a permanecer en la nueva casa. Su madre había llorado como una magdalena cuando recogió el resto de sus cosas y su hermano Sota tomó su cuarto, apoderándose de su armario y escritorio. Bueno, en realidad, si era Sota no le importaba mucho que se quedara con todo, sin embargo, no había podido evitar llorar ese día junto a Kimiko por su partida, ella tampoco quería irse de casa y le había costado horrores adecuarse, sobretodo cuando las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron y chocó con la fuerte realidad que no vería a Inuyasha prácticamente en todo el día, puesto que él laboraba corrido para obtener los suficientes ingresos y mantener la casa.

Desde entonces, había estado adaptándose a su nueva y silenciosa casa durante tres meses y sin embargo, aún no se convencía de que debería quedarse allí. Sobretodo cuando lo que sabía cocinar eran puras tonterías, que no tenían comparación alguna con almuerzos verdaderos y magistrales como los de Kimiko.

Suspiró hondamente, en estos últimos días sentía una pesadez indescriptible y una fatiga que consideraba crónica por su falta de ganas y fuerzas para todo. Por ello, ese mismo día iba de camino para el laboratorio cercano a su casa, donde se haría los exámenes para descartar cualquier tipo de enfermedad o deficiencia, más por la insistencia de Sota que por voluntad propia. Yuka la había acompañado ese día y en parte agradecía su presencia, puesto que pensaba que un día de estos acabaría prefiriendo la soledad a la compañía, cosa que iba sucediéndole desde que estaba de novia con Inuyasha, volvió a suspirar, bueno, algunas conductas se pegan, pensó.

- Pasa. – Le instó Yuka haciéndola reaccionar y obedecer la orden. Al entrar, pidieron inmediatamente los exámenes y dieron todos los datos pertinentes.

Al día siguiente ya estaban de vuelta, puesto que los exámenes los entregaron con una velocidad asombrosa. Yuka abrió el enorme sobre una vez que habían ido a hacer una parada en la casa materna de ambas. Estaban sentadas en los sillones de la sala y Kagome esperaba aburrida que su hermana le dijera sus condiciones. Yuka empezó a leer y balbucear alguna que otra palabra mientras que pasaba las hojas. En su recorrido se detuvo en una página en especial y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió Kagome al ver aquella expresión.

- Todos tus exámenes están bien pero…chequea esto… - Dijo alargándole la hoja, que Kagome tomó rápidamente y leyó entre líneas hasta que se detuvo en un punto.

- ¿E…esto es… lo que…? – Balbuceaba incrédula releyendo la información. Yuka asintió.

- Todo concuerda, ¿no? – Preguntó sonriente. Kagome pareció pensárselo por un momento y finalmente asintió lentamente.

En eso Yuka dio un grito descomunal y se abalanzó abrazando a su hermana.

- ¡Kagome! – Chilló estrujándola. - ¡Estás embarazada! ¡Estás embarazada! – Gritaba. La aludida parpadeaba confundida.

- _"¿Yo?... ¿Embarazada?" _– Pensó asombrada. Quería gritar de euforia, pero no podía, es decir… - ¿Embarazada yo? – Sería un largo momento hasta que pudiera salir de su completo shock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha había sentido al principio un temor indescriptible cuando supo del embarazo de Kagome, que luego poco a poco se había transformado en alegría sincera. Si antes era un hombre ahorrativo, posiblemente ahora se le tildara de avaro, puesto que cada fracción de dinero estaba ya dispuesta o para algún gasto necesario o para el ahorro de su nuevo hijo. Kagome sabía que se comportaba de forma neurótica, aparte de sus claros rasgos de esquizoide, pero los había aceptado con paciencia partiendo de la teoría de que al ser padres primerizos deberían estar ante la expectativa y que cualquier cosa fuera de un canon previsivo les debería parecer un paso en falso. Sin embargo, ella no se consideraba específicamente la madre neurótica que vuelca las mil y una expectativas en su hijo, puesto que ella siempre había sido de carácter tranquilo y ahora, pese a que estaba más sensible y con antojos incontrolables por frutas, no había cambiado completamente. Más aún, si sus estudios no se lo permitían, porque sí, ella había terminado su carrera y ahora estaba terminando su postgrado en derecho tributario. Y al verse en tanta presión, lo único que le pedía a Dios era que su embarazo no afectara a sus neuronas y pudiera seguir siendo una alumna modelo como toda su vida lo había sido. Sin embargo, era algo que se le estaba complicando, sobretodo con tantos problemas en su embarazo, que incluso ella, Sota e Inuyasha habían ido a orar a innumerables templos y sitios de apariciones de la Virgen María para que su hijo naciera exitosamente y sin ningún tipo de discapacidad.

- ¿Cómo sigues? – Le preguntó Inuyasha en el desayuno. Ella sonrió afectadamente. Era cierto, su embarazo había tenido muchas complicaciones y muchas veces ya había sangrado, amenazando con un posible aborto. Era algo que la mortificaba pero que intentaba no exteriorizar más de lo que ya lo había hecho cuando le había sido imposible parecer impávida ante todo lo que le acontecía.

- Bien. – Dijo sin mucho ánimo. La verdad era que pese a que estuviese estable por los momentos no veía el momento en que su hijo naciera, después de todo, sólo sabía que con cada día que pasaba era un día en que todos los sueños y esperanzas forjados hacia su retoño podían volverse añicos en un solo instante de la vida. – Hoy tengo cita con la doctora, ¿vendrás? – Inquirió esperanzada. Inuyasha le miró con dolor y negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar cansinamente.

- Sabes que no puedo, pero Sota volverá a ir contigo, ¿no? – Preguntó tranquilamente. Kagome bufó molesta, de acuerdo, no era precisamente placentero que todas las alabanzas de doctores y enfermeras las recibiera su hermano como si fuese el papá de la creatura aunque se obligara a aceptar las condiciones de su esposo y su apretado horario laboral.

- Sí, él va. – Aceptó a regañadientes llevándose un trozo de sandía a la boca. Porque lo aceptaba, antes de su embarazo no había comido tanta fruta y sobretodo la patilla, a la cual, ahora le veía casi propiedades divinas al poder saciar a cabalidad todos sus antojos.

- Que les vaya muy bien entonces. Nos vemos. – Se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de desaparecer por la puerta con prisa. Kagome refunfuñó algunas cosas acerca de lo insensible que eran los hombres con mujeres embarazadas mientras a su vez se levantaba con una panza ya bastante grande pese a los escasos cinco meses de embarazo.

Luego de algunos minutos escuchó la corneta del carro de Sota a las afueras de su hogar y secándose las manos luego de haber lavado los pocos platos sucios, caminó hasta el sillón de la sala tomando su bolso y saliendo de la casa. Bien, aquí iba. Hoy le dirían ciertas cosas importantes acerca de su pequeño bebé. Subió al carro de Sota y éste le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – La saludó él sonriente. Kagome se la devolvió a medias, después de todo, la disposición de su hermano era mil veces mejor que la de la Inuyasha y era algo bastante irónico, sin embargo, eso era algo que ya había aceptado y bueno, sabía que Inuyasha no era indiferente a su embarazo y que luego del nacimiento de su hijo, todo terminaría por solucionarse, si Dios quería.

- Bien. – Respondió animándose internamente. – Vámonos. – Sonrió.

Se sentía nerviosa, hoy le darían muchos detalles de su bebé y esperaba que todo saliera bien, después de todo, en esa pequeña creatura pendía su felicidad o su desdicha y también la de Inuyasha, que aunque no lo aparentaba tanto como ella, estaba igual de preocupado si las cosas se llegaran a complicar a tal punto en que fuese irreversible. Suspiró hondamente, debía tranquilizarse, después de todo, ella tenía fe en Dios y eso le bastaba, sabía que algo dentro de sí le decía que todo estaría bien y eso esperaba fervientemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Aquí yo disfrutando el glorioso día festivo de la raza, encuentro de dos mundos, resistencia indígena o como les pegue en gana a la gente de decirle xD De verdad esta semana estuvo apretada, al menos para mí y un día más de descanso fue muy bien recibido por mi parte jeje.**

**Y bueno, yendo al fic, ¿qué les puedo decir? Me he quedado completamente en shock al ver tantos reviews en el capítulo anterior. Sé que me había esmerado más de la cuenta y que tal vez podría tener un poco más de reviews, pero jamás me imaginé que tantos. ¡Fueron 15 reviews! Tenía años de los años que no recibía tantos jaja, muchísimas gracias, de verdad que sí. Me alegra mucho que les hubiese gustado tanto y sobretodo, me alegro que personas que no me habían dejado review, se animaran a hacerlo, de verdad que se los agradezco más que a nadie. También a las personas que recién se leyeron todo el fic, a las cuales, les doy la bienvenida retardada y espero que lo que quede de fic les guste también. Para las que creían que el capítulo anterior era el final, pues, ya vieron que no, aún me falta dejarles algunos otros detalles para que tengan la idea completa de cómo terminó todo ;)**

**Sé que mucha gente esperaba tener señales de vida de Sango y Miroku para este capítulo además de las que querían saber nombre, apellido, signo zodiacal, tipo de sangre, IQ, características motoras y sensoriales del hijo de los protagonistas xD, pero creo que más bien me excedí entre tantos hechos juntos, así que algunas cosas las dejo para el siguiente n.n Porque algo de la "luna de miel" tenía que poner aquí, además del embarazo y todo eso, no es lo más convencional del mundo…pero ¿qué quieren que les diga? Mis papás son muy originales ñ.ñU**

**Creo que el próximo capítulo me saldrá un poco más romántico, pero no prometo nada completamente, más que tampoco sé si para el próximo fin de semana ya estará listo, porque la semanita que se me viene está llena de exámenes y evaluaciones, así que lo dejo en un "veremos" aunque pondré todo de mi parte para cumplirles puntualmente. Entonces, será hasta la próxima. Sayonara y una vez más, muchas gracias por sus reviews :)**


	20. El nacimiento del bebé

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**El nacimiento del bebé**

- Oh…entiendo…- Dijo aún anonadada por toda la información recibida. Todo lo sentía revuelto. Lo cierto es que…todo era inesperado sinceramente. – En resumen… ¿debo hacerme cesárea, no es así? Digo, si tengo placenta previa…

La dulce obstetra que la atendía le sonrió con comprensión. Sabía que esas veces que le tocaba dar las noticias de golpe, la gente salía pasmada de su consulta.

- Oh, desde luego. – Le sonrió la mujer. – Podrías pedir anestesia local y así estar despierta al momento del nacimiento y así también…

- Oh, no se preocupe. Le diré a mi esposo que ordene anestesia general. No soy de las que sienten que es necesario que al revolverle todo por dentro en busca de algo y tener que estar consciente para recordarlo es saludable para vivir a plenitud el resto de mis días. – Sonrió nerviosamente. La doctora rió y asintió.

- De acuerdo. Mis felicitaciones al padre, debe estar muy ansioso afuera el pobrecito. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste pasar, eh? – Le reprochó con familiaridad. Kagome se sonrojó, ¡Demonios! Todo el mundo creía que Sota era el padre, y definitivamente no iba a dejar a su hermano estar husmeando en sus ecosonogramas.

- Cos...costumbres que yo misma me entiendo. – Rió nerviosamente tomando su bolso para su inmediata retirada. – Muchísimas gracias, hasta luego. – Sonrió.

Al salir, miró a su hermano, que le esperaba con una apacible sonrisa en la sala de espera. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta él.

- Estoy lista. – Informó. Sota asintió y se levantó.

- ¿Y? – Preguntó ansioso. Ella sonrió burlonamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Ah, no. Ya sabes lo que le he prometido a Yuka, y eso va para todos. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de arrastrar a su hermano hasta la puerta.

- ¡No seas así! ¡Yo esperé contigo desde temprano hasta que pasaste con la doctora! – Reclamó.

- Vale, pero igual no te diré nada. Anda, vamos a la tienda de una vez, llorón.

_- ¿La cita es ese día? Vaya, dentro de una semana sabré el sexo de la creatura. ¡Que nervios! ¿Verdad, Kagome? – Decía Yuka emocionada. Kagome sonrió un tanto insegura. Ella ya suponía que sería un niño, o al menos, eso le había dicho la doctora._

_- Se cree que pueda ser un niño. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – En los anteriores ecosonogramas la doctora observó que realizaba movimientos muy firmes y seguros, propios de un varón. Además, que es bastante inquieto cuando así quiere. – Sonrió llevándose una mano a su panza. – Dice que esperanzadamente quizá para la siguiente cita si lo llegue a estimular lo suficiente como para que abra las piernas y se confirme lo dicho._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Esa es la doctora que te dijo que eras una embarazada bastante particular al no presentar más síntomas que el crecimiento de tu panza y de tus antojos a toda hora y que al ser así deberías aprovechar de tener muchos hijos al no sufrir de náuseas y vómitos? – Preguntó inocentemente. Kagome rió y asintió._

_- No descarto la posibilidad de que tenga razón con lo del sexo del bebé. Además, no ha ocurrido nada que demuestre lo contrario. – Sonrió._

_- ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda. No quiero que me anuncies el sexo de forma típica, deberíamos inventarnos algo, ¿no? Para que sea más memorable… - Dijo dubitativa. Kagome parpadeó confundida. ¿A qué Yuka denominaba memorable ?_

_- ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntó temiendo la respuesta._

_- No lo sé. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Podrías arreglarte con esmero en la peluquería y… - Duró unos instantes pensando. - ¡Ya sé! Te compras un lazo y si es rosado es porque es niña y si es azul es niño, no es extravagante en exceso, ¿podría ser, no? – Le dijo entusiasmada. Kagome le miró sorprendida. ¿Un…lazo?_

_- Bueno, si así lo quieres. – Sonrió luego de unos instantes de asombro. – Compraré el lazo, no te preocupes. – Agregó. _

Sonrió al recordar la promesa a su hermana. Lo cierto es que ella ya había ido a la peluquería el día anterior, se había secado sus largos cabellos negros y hecho las uñas de manos y pies. Ahora sólo le faltaba comprarse el lazo.

Arreglándoselas para que su hermano aceptara, hizo que éste se quedara afuera mientras ella entraba a la tienda.

Observó un desfile completo de lazos de múltiples modelos. Ninguno le había convencido y cuando ya estaba dándose por vencida y creyendo que tendría que anunciar todo a la antigua, vio un lazo que le llamó la atención. Este era bastante tierno y poseía algunos detalles en dorado adicionales. Sonrió complacida. Allí estaba el que necesitaba.

Pagó su adquisición y salió con el lazo aún en la bolsa. Luego se lo pondría, al último minuto, sonrió perversamente.

Su hermano le rogó que le dijera el sexo durante todo el camino de regreso a la casa materna de ambos y finalmente, cuando llegaron se dio por vencido, sabiendo que ya no faltaba mucho para saber qué era el bebé. Ya frente a la puerta mientras Sota introducía la llave, Kagome extrajo tan rápidamente como pudo el lazo y se lo ató al cabello fácilmente, pero siempre de frente a Sota para que él todavía no divisara el color.

Yuka salió a su encuentro y miró a Kagome sorprendida al verle el pelo recogido. ¿Eso significaba que…?

- ¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña? – Preguntó atónita y expectante. Kagome asintió y empujando a su hermano dentro de la casa, que intentando pasar desapercibido, intentaba mirar más allá de la cara de Kagome, logró entrar.

En eso salió Kimiko de la cocina y miró a sus hijos sin comprender. Kagome le sonrió y un con un ademán le invitó a ser partícipe del asunto.

Puso a sus dos hermanos mayores frente a ella y nerviosa por la reacción de ellos, finalmente, dio una vuelta entera, dejando entrever un hermoso lazo que le quedaba perfecto.

- ¡KAGOME! – Chilló Yuka llevándose las manos a la boca. Sota estaba igual de sorprendido, podría haber jurado que sería… - ¡Es una niña! – Volvió a exclamar Yuka. Kagome rió y volviendo a estar de cara frente a ellos, les miró infinitamente alegres.

Kimiko estaba en shock, no se lo esperaba y siendo tan callada y prudente como toda la vida había sido, se limitó a sonreírle calurosamente.

Era cierto. El lazo había sido de color rosado. Un primoroso lazo con cintas finamente atadas, cuyo borde era cubierto por pequeñas cuentas doradas.

- ¿Qué les parece? – Inquirió.

- ¿Qué les parece qué? – Interrumpió una conocida voz a sus espaldas. Kagome se volteó sorprendida viendo a su hermano Shippo llegar del trabajo, el cual, ya le superaba bastante en estatura a esa edad. Le sonrió y señaló su lazo.

- Adivina. – Le retó. Shippo parpadeó confundido. ¿A qué venía tanto alboroto por un lazo?

- ¿Las cuentas son de oro o qué? – Rebatió sin entender. Kagome rió y en un momento inesperado abrazó a su hermano menor.

- ¡Es una niña, estúpido! – Exclamó. Su hermano posó sus manos en la ancha cintura de Kagome y miraba a sus otros hermanos mayores completamente pasmado. ¿Era…era una niña?

- ¿En serio? – Dijo alejando a su hermana unos cuantos centímetros para verla de hito en hito. Ella asintió.

Shippo sintió que un inmenso calor se expandía dentro de sí de pura alegría. Pero primero muerto antes de demostrarlo.

- Es bueno saberlo. – Sonrió aparentemente tranquilo. – Muchas felicitaciones, cabezona. – Dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hermana mayor sonriéndole de forma burlona. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, pero igual le sonrió.

- Gracias, Shippo. – Admitió sabiendo que eso era todo lo que podía esperar de su introvertido hermanito.

- Pero a ver, Kagome, ¿en qué momento piensas decirle a Inuyasha? – Preguntó Yuka devolviéndola a la realidad. Kagome posó su dedo índice sobre su mentón en pose pensativa.

- Últimamente ha estado algo estresado por el trabajo. Creo que posiblemente esta noche lo haré.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se había puesto un lindo vestido de algodón, muy sencillo pero que a ella, en su condición de embarazada, le quedaba bastante bien. Era de color rosado, de manera que lo combinó con su lazo y unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color.

Había hecho malabarismos en la cocina intentando esmerarse un poco en los gustos de su esposo. ¡Incluso su estómago había resistido prepararle un atún a Inuyasha! Eso era de celebrarse, en su vida había podido soportar el olor a pescado por tanto tiempo.

Ya para ese momento estaba acomodando los platos sobre la mesa y había puesto una vela en el centro, dándole un toque más romántico o más célebre, como se le quisiera denominar. Sabía que Inuyasha era excesivamente responsable y merecía un poco de relax por un tiempo, aunque fuese tan corto como algunas horas. Colocó los cubiertos con presteza y finalmente fue a la cocina a revisar el atún desmechado, la ensalada de tomates con lechuga, el jugo de naranja y el plátano horneado. Y no, no es que su esposo tuviera complejo de metrosexual como para comer alimentos propios de una dieta, sino que él siempre había tenido una inusual preferencia por esas comidas sanas. Por ello, rara vez conseguía que se comiera todo lo que preparaba, sus gustos eran bastante limitados, admitía.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y secándose las manos con el paño de cocina, salió a su encuentro.

Se le notaba bastante cansado a Inuyasha, cargaba su pequeña mochila- que usaba para llevar desayuno y almuerzo-, en una mano, suspendida entre sus dedos distraídamente. Porque sí, su esposo había encontrado más ofertas de trabajo y últimamente ni a ir a almorzar a su casa podía.

- Inuyasha. – Le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, menos amplia dado a su cansancio y caminó hasta ella con naturalidad. Sí había reparado en el precioso vestido pero pensó que ella igualmente apenas y llegaba a casa a esa hora. Daba igual, después de todo, ellos siempre cenaban sándwiches en la noche, así que no se había que preocupar mucho por la cena.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Dijo recordando la cita de su esposa con la gineco-obstetra, en eso reparó en la mesa bellamente puesta y alzó una ceja intrigado.

- Ya te informaré. – Le sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios de forma fugaz e irse a la cocina. Inuyasha miró divertido por donde ella se había ido. ¿Toda esa melosidad era cierta o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo como otras veces? Fuese como fuese, dejó a un lado su mochila y se fue a sentar en la mesa, esperando por la sorpresa.

Al sentir que su esposa ya tardaba, frunció el ceño confundido.

- ¿Kagome? – Le llamó.

- ¿Ah? – Respondió ella desde dentro de la cocina.

- ¿Qué tanto andas haciendo? – Preguntó. Escuchó la melodiosa risa de ella y se temió alguna broma hecha hacia él.

- Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo a ti. No sé que tanto andas esperando para servirte la comida. ¿O es que pretendes que lo haga la muchacha de servicio? Te recuerdo que a estas horas ella ya se ha ido. – Se burló. Inuyasha bufó por lo bajo pese a que ya se esperaba algo similar y justo cuando se había levantado para ir a la cocina, observó a Kagome ir hasta donde estaba él con una gran bandeja en sus manos.

- ¿Eh? – Balbuceó sorprendido. Kagome rió abiertamente.

- Tonto, no soy tan corta nota como para hacerte servir a ti mismo la comida. – Se burló colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa. En ella se dejaba ver una gran cantidad de atún, junto con ensalada. Y en un plato aparte estaban dos raciones de plátano horneado. Sintió que el estómago se le cerraba y abría intermitentemente mientras que se le hacía agua la boca.

- Vaya… - Dijo creyendo que alucinaba. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

- Anda, come ya. Antes de que le dé la comida a Jim. – Se burló. Inuyasha salió de su trance súbitamente. ¿Qué le iba a dar algo de atún al perro? Estaba demente si lo intentaba siquiera. Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió gran parte del atún y bastante ensalada. Luego tomó su respectiva ración de plátano.

Kagome se limitó a servirse ensalada y plátano. Inuyasha no se extrañó, ya sabía que su esposa era enemiga acérrima de todo lo proveniente del mar, por ello había quedado tan sorprendido al ver que había hecho atún, que por cierto, le quedaba estupendamente.

- ¿Y…a qué debemos la celebración? – Cuestionó mientras empezaba a comer casi extasiado.

- Bueno, fui a que la doctora. Sabes que algunos de los problemas del embarazo se esperaban por el asunto de que yo soy Rh negativo y que tú eres Rh positivo y que por eso prácticamente mi organismo iba a matar al bebé si no era por la vacuna, etc. Pero me dijo que hoy me había observado tanto a mí como al bebé muy bien, y que por poseer placenta previa deberé hacerme una cesárea. – Inuyasha asentía tranquilo hasta ese punto de la historia.

- ¿Y la creatura se dignó a abrir las piernas? – Inquirió tranquilamente. Ya iban varias las veces donde el bebé no había dejado mostrar su sexo. Kagome sonrió tranquila.

- La verdad es que sí. – Sonrió. En eso, Inuyasha dejó de comer y le miró atentamente, reteniendo el aliento.

- ¿Lo hizo? – Observó a su esposa asentir tranquilamente. - ¿Y qué…es?

- Je, adivina. – Le retó. Inuyasha parpadeó confundido.

- Emmm… ¿niño? – Probó, según lo dicho por la doctora anteriormente. Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Falso. – Respondió risueña. Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Eso significaba que…? – Es una preciosa niña. – Dijo orgullosa. Inuyasha dejó caer los cubiertos de la impresión y luego de superar el estupor, una sonrisa estúpida empezó a surcar sus labios gradualmente.

Kagome aguantó las ganas de reír. Se imaginaba a Inuyasha que dentro de su cabeza daba brincos y saltos como un lunático. Alguna especie de esquizofrénico bastante estimulado con fármacos corriendo en libertad y saludando y gritando a todo el mundo "¡ES NIÑA!". Pero claro, tal caso de demencia sólo se daría dentro de la mente de Inuyasha y por ende, del Inuyasha libre en dicha mente. Ya que se esperaba que lo que dejara exteriorizar sería algún leve gesto de felicidad sincera.

- Es una gran noticia. – Dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando lentamente hasta ella y abrazarla como pudo en tan incómoda posición. Bingo, dijo Kagome para sí. Pero a ver, le abrazaba, no podía ser mala y decir que no había dado lo mejor de sí para exteriorizar algo. – Felicitaciones. – Agregó. Kagome sonrió.

- Ja, tú estás involucrado, te recuerdo. – Se mofó. Sí, para no poner a Inuyasha nervioso debía de atenerse a tomarlo todo como un juego para que él lograra disfrutar de la situación plenamente. En serio, lo amaba, era adorable y el hombre más noble del mundo. Sólo había que conseguirle el truco para que el romanticismo no ahuyentara lo mejor de él.

- Oh, cierto, yo puse la mitad de los cromosomas. – Repuso burlón. Kagome correspondió a su abrazo un momento y plantó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de proseguir con la plática.

- Desde luego, pero obviamente si la niña es una genio será por mí, claro está. – Continuó. Inuyasha rió y volvió a sentarse para terminar de comer.

- Oh, por supuesto, y el padre que se ha matado estudiando medicina relegado, pero claro, claro, tú eres la inteligente de la relación… - Bromeaba ya llevándose el último bocado a la boca y dejando el plato vacío. – Aunque también la niña debería ser tan hermosa como su madre, ¿no? Para hacer el paquete completo. – Sonrió afectuosamente a Kagome que se sonrojó.

Eran ya muchos años los que había pasado con Inuyasha y durante su noviazgo se había enamorado de sus poesías, de su trato para con ella y sin embargo, siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar con sus sutiles piropos.

- Gracias. – Sonrió abiertamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku se revolvía incómodo en su puesto. Tenía a una señora de tercera edad a su derecha, cuyo perfume le causaba náuseas, y su voz chillona le ponía los pelos de punta. Y a su izquierda a su bella esposa con un niño recién nacido en brazos. El pequeño había cesado de llorar desde hace un rato, cuando Sango logró dormir al pequeño. En otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado del momento de estar junto a su esposa y contemplar a sus pequeños, pero como se dijo anteriormente, en _otras circunstancias, _donde no se incluían la naciente claustrofobia, el calor sofocante y el eco de las múltiples voces de la gente arrejuntada en la diminuta Iglesia. Era en esos momentos en donde imploraba a Dios misericordia para con él, ya que desea estrangular a su esposa cuando le obligaba ir a esa clase de celebraciones.

- Te tenías que antojar hoy de venir a misa… - Masculló enojado dirigiéndose a Sango, la cual, alzó la vista de su bebé para mirarle confundida.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó inocentemente. Miroku sintió que muy pronto le iba a empezar a salir humo de las orejas.

- ¿Como que qué tiene de malo? – Repuso, procurando no alzar la voz. – Mira toda esta gente amontonada, me quiero ir, el calor no lo aguanto. – Reclamó. Sango puso los ojos en blanco y le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Escucha, esta es una de las celebraciones más importantes de la Iglesia, si ha venido más gente de lo normal, te aguantas, pero de que nos quedamos, nos quedamos. – Decretó.

- Pero yo…

- Papi, dame los lentes de la muñeca. – Pidió una linda niña de ojos grandes y claros, de cabellos negros y mirada angelical cuya edad oscilaba entre los cinco o seis años. Miroku se volteó a verla fastidiado, y sin chistar sacó del bolsillo de su camisa unos microscópicos lentes de sol, que la niña tomó y acomodó en la cara de su muñeca _Barbie._ – Gracias. – Respondió sentándose nuevamente sobre el suelo, a los pies de sus padres.

Miroku se le quedó viendo entretenido. La pequeña estaba inspirada ya fuera de este mundo y viviendo el mundo de sus juguetes. Con sus diminutos dedos acariciaba el cabello rubio de la muñeca y la movía de un lado a otro, haciendo suponer a su padre que el personaje que su hija había creado podría estar caminando de un lugar a otro.

- Akari. – Le llamó extendiéndole los brazos para que se sentara sobre su regazo. No había quedado puesto libre para la pequeña y la única solución sería que ella tomara asiento sobre sus piernas.

La pequeña dio un pequeño salto para inmediatamente acomodarse sobre las piernas de su papá. Pero justo cuando se preparaban para escuchar la misa – o lo que se pudiera de ella, teniendo en cuenta de que la niña no iba a estar muy tranquila que se diga durante tanto tiempo-, escuchó la voz de Sango hablarle.

- Cariño, dale permiso a la señora. – Pidió posando su mano sobre el brazo de Miroku. Éste, sin ver a quien era que tenía que ceder el puesto, ya había fruncido el ceño. ¡Esas viejas sólo se aprovechaban de su edad para inventar achaques que le trajeran beneficios! Ya vería, quien fuera la anciana la mandaría a freír espárragos.

Volteó el rostro con rudeza y quedó sorprendido al ver a una joven embarazada sonreírle apenada. Tras de ella estaba un hombre de unos inusuales ojos dorados y abrió la boca con asombro. Jamás creería que volvería a ver a Inuyasha.

- Oh, desde luego. – Reaccionó. Hizo que la niña se bajara de sus piernas y llevándosela agarrada de la mano, le dio el puesto a Kagome. Porque sí, sabía su nombre y muchos datos más acerca de aquella mujer.

Akari empezó a hacer pucheros de que quería que la cargara y con un suspiro resignado accedió ante la insistencia de la niña. La elevó en brazos y la acomodó entre ellos. El hombre de ojos dorados les miró de soslayo un momento y después de darle una rápida mirada a su esposa, desvió la vista al altar en vista de que ya se iniciaba la celebración.

Miroku sonrió para sí. Desde luego que no esperaba un reconocimiento de su parte o algo así, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de dirigirse a él, no deseaba desaprovecharla. Abrió la boca unos milímetros pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Inuyasha era definitivamente cerrado y no le sería fácil entablar una conversación con él, que no pasase de los estrictos canones de cortesía. Lo meditó un momento y sonrió satisfecho. Recordaba lo mucho que significaba para Inuyasha su profesión, así que utilizaría ese medio con él.

- Oh, ¿usted es Inuyasha Taisho? – Inquirió pareciendo sincero. El aludido volteó a verle, mirándole unos instantes por si su rostro se le hacía conocido. Después de todo, hubiera podido jurar que esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, sin embargo, no vio en él nada familiar.

- Sí, ¿por qué? – Preguntó desconfiado. Miroku sonrió nerviosamente.

- Ah, lo que sucede es que he oído hablar de usted, acerca de lo excelente que es como médico y…, oh bueno, primero lo primero. – Sonrió. – Me llamo Miroku Houshi. – Le estrechó la mano.

_Miroku y Sango después de que hubiese transcurrido la boda y luego de haberse separado del beso, descubrieron que eran de carne y hueso y más aún, sus alas habían desaparecido por completo._

_- Vaya… - Dijo Miroku aún aturdido por la velocidad de lo ocurrido. Sango le miró también confundida._

_- Mis alas… - Musitó sorprendida al mirar hacia atrás y encontrarse con una vista clara de todo lo que estuviese detrás de ella, sin la obstrucción de unas inmensas alas blancas._

_Miroku observó con asombro que su cuerpo empezaba a resplandecer y como el de Sango estaba igual._

_- ¡Sango! – Exclamó asustado de lo que pudiese venir. Ella le tomó la mano y una fuerte luz les envolvió._

_Cuando la intensa luminosidad cesó, abrieron los ojos desorientados, encontrándose dentro de una sala, perteneciente a lo que ellos presumían como una casa acogedora. Observaron frente a sí una mesa con una carpeta blanca en el medio._

_Sango, un tanto dudosa, fue la primera en alcanzar la carpeta y al ojear su contenido se sorprendió de ver múltiples papeles legales de su identidad junto con los de Miroku. Según lo que se decía, ambos estaban casados, tenían profesión, él de ejecutivo y ella de psicóloga, poseían dos vehículos, aquella casa, ambos trabajaban y tenían una hija, etc.…_

_Un momento, Sango revolvió de nuevo los papeles mirando con ojos sorprendidos cada uno de ellos hasta revisar el que le había dejado atónita. ¿UNA HIJA? Leyó su nombre, Akari…Houshi. Tragó pesado y con mano trémula le extendió el documento a Miroku._

_El susodicho había empezado a leer de forma distraída y cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que significaba aquello, miró a Sango con ojos desorbitados._

_- ¿QUÉ? ¿UNA HIJA? – Exclamó en shock._

_- A…Akari… - Musitó Sango incapaz de digerir aquella información. Hace un par de minutos era un ángel y ahora… ¿era mamá? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?_

_- Dime, mami. – Dijo una niña que se encontraba sentada en los últimos escalones de la escalera. Miroku y Sango voltearon a verle y ninguno pudo emitir palabra. La pequeña sonrió en respuesta y levantándose de un salto corrió hasta Sango y le abrazó llegando sus bracitos a cubrir parcialmente las caderas de su madre y dejando recostada su mejilla sobre el tibio y plano vientre de Sango._

_- ¿Akari? – Gimió Sango aún estática. La pequeña alzó la vista ella y amplió su sonrisa._

_- Dime. – Dijo risueña. - ¿Qué sucede, mami? ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó confundida._

_Sango ahogó un sollozo sobre su palma para luego hincarse y abrazar con fuerza a su hija. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas silenciosamente mientras que un regocijo por dentro le hacía difícil hasta respirar. Aquella sensación de tener algo sumamente preciado por quien velar era indescriptible._

_Miroku que estaba igual que paralizado que su, ahora esposa, también sonrió y se agachó posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Akari._

_- No pasa nada, cariño. – Le sonrió con ternura. – Es sólo que está muy feliz de verte. – Agregó dándole un cálido beso sobre los cabellos a la niña._

- Así que eres Kagome Higurashi. – Decía Sango entablando una conversación amena con la mujer embarazada a su lado. – Me alegra ver a otras parejas jóvenes venir a la Iglesia, muchas culturas piensan que esto es de viejos y la verdad no es así, nunca lo he considerado así, pienso que la religión es parte de la vida diaria, ¿no? – Inquirió observando como una amplia sonrisa surcaba los labios de su interlocutora.

- Desde luego. – Aceptó. – Yo también lo veo así. – Agregó sintiendo una gran sintonía con aquella mujer, sentía que...no era la primera vez que estaba junto a ella. Sonrió reprochándose a sí misma su estupidez, no podría caber ese sentimiento de que la conocía si nunca en verdad lo había hecho, era algo ilógico, ¿no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sintió un dolor algo fuerte en su bajo vientre. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y miró como la imagen de un techo pulcramente blanco se veía borrosa y movible ante sus ojos. Suspiró con pesar y se sintió mareada todavía. Sonrió lánguidamente, la anestesia aún mantenía efectos sobre ella, pensó para sí. Escuchó algo moverse cerca de ella y como pudo, ladeó el rostro hacia el lugar del sonido.

Al principio su mente trabajaba demasiado lento como para determinar lo que era. Una bola rosa, vio en un principio. Una bola rosa metida en una pequeña cuna. Una bola rosa metida en una pequeña cuna que se movía levemente y hacía sonidos casi imperceptibles. Duró unos instantes meditando el asunto, luego abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Esa bola rosa era su hija!

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó queriéndose incorporar sin conseguirlo al sentir el agudo dolor dejado por la cesárea. – Ay… - Gimió desplomándose nuevamente sobre la cama pero sin dejar de mirar hacia la cuna.

En eso escuchó como una puerta se abría y un ramo gigante de rosas rojas tapaba el rostro del recién llegado. Observó que quien sea que haya entrado no había reparado en que ella estaba despierta y que con un leve quejido, había dejado la pesada canasta sobre el suelo para luego erguirse y mirar hasta donde estaba ella. Kagome le sonrió ampliamente.

- Vaya, has despertado. – Le sonrió Inuyasha. Kagome asintió.

- ¿Puedo? – Dijo señalando hacia la cuna. Inuyasha pareció sorprendido por un momento y luego asintió.

- Pues claro. – Respondió yendo hacia la cuna y sacando un diminuto ser de entre las cobijas. Caminó hasta Kagome y dejó a la niña junto a ella.

Kagome se acomodó entre las sábanas y sintió que una emoción por dentro le estrujaba el corazón y se lo ataba a la vida de esa niña. Temerosa rozó sus dedos con la pequeña cabeza y finalmente, posó su mano sobre el pecho de la bebé.

- Aya… - Dijo en un murmullo. Inuyasha sonrió observando aquella escena. Era digna de una fotografía. De hecho, si cargaba una cámara consigo…

Kagome sintió un leve flash de luz y regresó a la realidad para observar a Inuyasha, que al igual que ella sonreía como un idiota mirando embobado a la niña, que bautizaron como Aya.

Era una alegría infinita la que sentían y sabían que el nacimiento de esa niña era sólo el inicio de todo lo que vendría luego, de todo lo que les esperaba en un futuro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**No es el final, ya aclaré antes de que me pregunten ñ.ñU Aún quiero agregar algunas otras cosas, me he encariñado con este fic que ahora no lo puedo terminar jaja, aunque tampoco es que le falte mucho, unos cuantos capítulos más y ya n.n**

**Lamento mucho el retraso, la verdad he tenido ciertos problemas y bueno, necesitaba estar de buen ánimo para escribir estos capítulos, después de todo, no deseaba que algo tan festivo como mi nacimiento (Sí, Aya soy yo O) saliera narrado de lo más melancólico por mis depresiones pasajeras xD**

**Agradezco muchos los reviews que me han dejado, muchísimas gracias en verdad. Me han alegrado el día cada vez que me llegaba uno y me lamentaba no haberles podido actualizar antes.**

**Con respecto a que no coloqué lemon en el capítulo anterior, ya saben que yo no escribo esas escenas, de verdad disculpen, sin embargo, cualquier cosa les recomendaría algunos fics donde los hay, es cuestión de que me lo pidan y yo con gusto intentaré ayudarles n.n**

**Y bueno, con lo de mis otros fics, específicamente Nuestra Dulce Aventura, yo también quiero actualizar y terminar con ese fic, así que espero y aspiro quizá actualizar ese fic la próxima semana, tendría que ver si me alcanza el tiempo (Cosa que no me está alcanzando mucho últimamente, sin embargo, intentaré cumplirles)**

**Ah, ****el miércoles cumplo años****, así que ****de regalo pido reviews****, sin necesidad de postales o algo así, por eso, pro aprecio a mí y a mis fics (xD) me dejan algún review en este capítulo ;) Ya luego les diré como me fue ese día :)**

**Ya no sé que más decirles, cualquier cosa que se me haya escapado hoy se los diré en el próximo capítulo. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara ;)**

**P.D. ****ASUNTO IMPORTANTE:**** TENGO UN ****NUEVO FIC**** DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, SE LLAMA **_**"SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD" **_

**Por favor, si no es mucho pedir, les agradecería que se pasearan un momento por ahí y me dejaran algún review, es que soy nueva por allá y necesito de su apoyo, así que ya saben ;)**


	21. Los Taisho

**Ángeles Desesperados**

**Los Taisho**

Kagome suspiró con paciencia por enésima vez. Siempre sucedía lo mismo los domingos cuando salían a pasear. Bien, los domingos eran de recreación después de todo, pero Aya no dejaba que se disfrutara ese día específicamente en lo que se denominaría como en paz 

- Quiero esa. – Señaló la niña con presteza. Inuyasha miró la muñeca y tragó pesado ante el precio.

- ¿Esa? – Repitió.

- Claro, porque esta es la que venden sin castillo, a menos que me vayas a comprar el castillo, pero el castillo es para Navidad, ¿verdad? – Inquirió inocentemente. Inuyasha la miró incrédulo. ¿Ella estaba siendo _considerada_ con él al escoger esa muñeca? Oh, vaya, que alguien le metiera un tiro en el pecho por favor.

- Ah, ya veo. – Murmuró tomando la caja y examinando el contenido. ¿Por qué esas muñecas _Barbie_ tenían que ser tan caras? Y ahora dizque porque tiene luces, vaya fraude. Miró de reojo a su hija y sabía que por su bien tendría que comprársela. – De acuerdo, llévatela. – Cedió a su pequeña de unos diminutos seis años. La pequeña amplió la sonrisa y tomó la caja de las manos de su padre y la metió inmediatamente en la cesta de compra.

Kagome alzó una ceja a Inuyasha y este le hizo un gesto de "déjalo pasar, ya sabes como es ella" Kagome asintió y siguieron recorriendo el centro comercial.

- Me quiero ir. – Dijo la niña. Kagome le miró ceñuda. Siempre era así, cuando tenía sus deseos satisfechos quería irse a casa a jugar con su nueva adquisición.

- Luego de que terminemos de ver aquí. – Sentenció Kagome. Aya le miró sin decir nada pero con cierta chispa de ira en unos ojos idénticos a los de su padre, inclusive en la mirada. Por ello, desvió su vista a su progenitor e hizo un puchero.

- Papá… - Dijo con voz lastimera. Inuyasha sonrió nerviosamente. No le gustaba que ella le pidiera las cosas a él porque sabía que cedería y Kagome le recriminaría que le restaba autoridad a ella.

- Saldremos rápido, no te preocupes. – Logró eludirle. La niña hizo una mueca y asintió sin mucha paciencia.

- ¿Profesora Kagome? – Los tres voltearon ante la voz desconocida y observaron a una joven de unos veinte y tantos años acercarse a ellos, mirando únicamente a la susodicha. Kagome parpadeó confundida y luego de unos segundos reconoció a una de tantos alumnos que poseía.

- Oh, Kurosaki. ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. La joven hizo un acto respetuoso y luego correspondió su sonrisa. Era irónico que su profesora fuese tan joven y que ya para ese entonces tuviera diversos empleos en las universidades más famosas de Tokio. Definitivamente era un ejemplo a seguir.

- Bien, profesora, ¿usted va a hacer el examen el miércoles? Yo falté a clases esta semana por una gripe y no estoy enterada del todo. – Explicó.

- Sí, será el miércoles, en mi horario nocturno, como siempre. – Asintió. La joven pareció desconcertarse ante la confirmación y luego de unas breves palabras de despedida se fue. Cuando estuvo bastantes pasos lejos de la familia Taisho, Kagome suspiró con cansancio. Su siguiente examen sólo le recordaba los exámenes que aún no había corregido de las otras secciones.

- Mamá, ¿por qué no me llevas a tu universidad? – Inquirió la niña con curiosidad. Kagome le sonrió amorosamente.

- Allá sólo va gente vieja, no hay ni un solo niño ahí, te lo aseguro. – Le guiñó un ojo. Aya quedó algo desconforme con la respuesta pero igual asintió tranquila.

Cuando salieron del centro de comercial, Aya se sentó en el asiento trasero con rapidez y miró a sus padres sentarse en los asientos delanteros.

Durante el camino encontraron uno que otro congestionamiento haciendo a Inuyasha rabiar en algunos momentos.

Durante una luz roja, los peatones aprovechaban de cruzar la calle mientras Inuyasha les miraba aburrido. En eso cambió la luz e Inuyasha tuvo que esperar por la parsimonia de los últimos en pasar. Tocó el claxon exasperado.

- ¡No corran tanto, se van a herniar! – Exclamaron molestos al unísono tanto padre como hija y Kagome no pudo evitar reír ante el gesto. Aya copiaba con asombrosa exactitud a su papá.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Esa cosa es mi hermano? – Preguntó Aya mirando con cierta curiosidad al diminuto ser entre las cobijas de la cuna que lloraba estridentemente. Kagome asintió desde la cama mientras Inuyasha posaba una mano sobre el diminuto hombro de su primogénita.

- Así es. Él es Daisuke. – Presentó Inuyasha. Aya le miró un tanto desconfiada y finalmente sonrió.

- Entiendo. Cuando él crezca jugaré con él, ¿sabes? – Prometió a sus padres, que sonrieron y asintieron. La pequeña de siete años les miró con aquella chispa de alegría y astucia en sus ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Daisuke, me tomaste los marcadores! ¡Dámelos! – Reclamaba una niña de once años a su travieso hermano de cuatro años que reía mientras iba a esconderse a su habitación. - ¡Necio! – Gritó exasperada quitándose el mechón de cabello de la cara.

La niña había desarrollado un físico exactamente igual al de su madre. Cabello lacio, negro, con flequillo y piel blanca, además de la estatura un tanto baja. Y de su padre su personalidad y sus ojos.

- ¡No lo haré! – Exclamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta el vivaracho niño. Kagome les miraba la escenita acostumbrada a las riñas de ambos hermanos. Aya era sumamente autoritaria y su hijo, aparte de hiperactivo, era bastante opositor a las órdenes, incluso de las de sus propios padres.

- Aya, ríndete. Sabes que no te hará caso. Te he explicado varias veces que él es hiperactivo y la psicóloga dijo que rara vez haría caso en su condición de hiperactividad. – Explicó Kagome pacientemente. La niña asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero ese cuento de que cada dos millones de niños, uno es hiperactivo ya no me concierne a mí, esos marcadores son míos. – Decía enojada.

De la cocina salió una alegre joven un tanto mayor que Aya, ya adolescente. Era la niñera y muchacha de servicio a la vez.

- No te enojes, Aya. – Pidió la joven de nombre Sonomi. – Dentro de un rato te los devuelve, recuerda que él no dura mucho con las cosas porque se cansa de una actividad muy rápido. – Kagome asintió dándole la razón. Aya finalmente aceptó a regañadientes y volvió a su habitación a estudiar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La joven de quince años llegaba a su casa molida por las clases y al llegar, encontró a su padre almorzando para irse inmediatamente a su siguiente trabajo. Su madre no tardaría en llegar y suponía que ya Inuyasha habría buscado a su hermano menor.

Observó sobre la mesa el examen de Daisuke de matemática. Un enorme "Excelente" en la página daba a ver que a su hermano le había ido bien. Suertudo, pensó. Nunca estudiaba y siempre salía bien. Saludó a su papá con un ademán y dejó sobre la mesa sus propios exámenes de matemática, historia y química. Tres "100" perfectos.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Inquirió Inuyasha. Ella lanzó a un lado su bolso, antes de echarse el cabello para atrás y sentarse en una de las sillas vacías.

- Pues bien. Saqué 100 en matemática, historia y química. Y bueno, hoy presenté psicología y física. Me fue bien en ambas. Ah, y el colegio pidió una colaboración para una vendimia a favor de las misiones en no sé donde.

- ¿Y qué tienes que llevar? – Preguntó comiendo su último pedazo de pescado. Aya suspiró.

- Sólo refrescos. Dos botellas de dos litros cada una. – Indicó. – Me las traes hoy, por favor. – Pidió.

En eso, ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta y del umbral apareció Kagome. Aya e Inuyasha le saludaron casi al mismo tiempo. Kagome dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa del comedor y le mostró tanto a hija como esposo un perfecto 100 de un examen, ya que ella había decidido sacar una segunda carrera.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ando muerta! – Exclamó Kagome dirigiéndose al refrigerador y sacar una botella de jugo. - ¡Ese profesor está loco! ¡Incluso me invitó a salir con él! – Inuyasha se iba atorando con el jugo y miró a su esposa sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó incrédulo. Aya sonrió, su padre se veía realmente cómico cuando estaba celoso. - ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Pues no, como me va dar clases en otras materias, le dije diplomáticamente que no, pero Dios, no lo soporto. – Comentó tomándose el jugo que se había servido en un vaso. Inuyasha frunció el ceño preocupado.

- Le hubieras dicho que se echara agua fría y se ubicara. – Masculló antes de llevarse un bocado de pan dulce a la boca. Kagome sonrió al igual que Aya.

- Lo dudo. Pero creo que ya entendió el mensaje. – Comentó sentándose sobre la mesa. - ¿Y la señora de servicio? ¿Ya se fue?

- Sí, dijo que porque tenía a la hija en el hospital. – Explicó Inuyasha aún meditando el asunto del dichoso profesor.

- Ya veo. – Murmuró Kagome guardando nuevamente su examen y sonriendo al ver las excelentes notas de sus hijos. - ¿Y a ti cómo te fue, Aya? – Le preguntó.

- Bien, aunque con el asunto ese del Día de la Amistad hoy a todo el mundo le dio por abrazarme. – Dijo resoplando fastidiada mientras recordaba.

_La joven del penúltimo año de bachillerato caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su colegio. Era un colegio bastante prestigiado, además de ser el único colegio para señoritas en su ciudad. Por ende, con ella estudiaban otras cuarenta jóvenes de su misma edad. Esa mañana había observado a sus padres intercambiar regalos por el Día de San Valentín y darse un corto beso para luego caer en bromas entre sí al estar presentes tanto ella como su hermano menor. En fin, ya para entonces había olvidado bien lo del asunto del día del amor y la amistad. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y llegando a la puerta de su salón, observó a una de sus amigas._

_- Ah, hola Chiharu. – Saludó tranquilamente con un ademán de su mano. El contacto físico no era usado muy frecuentemente con su persona, puesto que le fastidiaba, pese a que el gesto en sí lo agradecía. Pero en eso abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que la joven corría a abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla fuertemente. Aya quedó inmovilizada de la sorpresa y sin corresponder el abrazo, miró hacia la cabeza de su amiga. – Esto… ¿por qué me abrazas? – Inquirió confundida. Su amiga le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y separándose de ella le miró ceñuda._

_- ¡El día del amor y la amistad, tonta! – Exclamó. En eso Aya recordó todo el asunto y todo el evento que hacía el colegio por eso._

_- Ah, cierto. – Dijo recordando. Pero antes de decir otra cosa, algunas de las demás jóvenes que estaban en el salón salieron y llegaron a abrazarle también._

_- ¡Aya! – Decía una de sus amigas, que pese a tenerle mucho cariño, era bastante melosa y la asediaba constantemente con abrazos y muestras de afecto._

_- Hola…Haru. – Logró saludar luego de un mutismo prolongado. ¡Demonios! Debió haber previsto que ese día a todo el mundo le daría por abrazarla. Finalmente, le soltó y luego de unas tres más que pese a no ser íntimas amigas, le tenían aprecio y le abrazaron, logró entrar en su aula._

_Cuando sintió que por fin había pasado lo peor, observó dentro de su salón a su mejor amiga, Hitomi. Esperó pacientemente un abrazo más. De acuerdo, eso no le dolería en demasía después de todo. Sólo le fastidiaría. Pero enorgulleciéndose de su queridísima amiga, observó como esta se limitaba a saludarle con la mano y entregarle una tarjeta junto con una bolsita de caramelos. Aya sonrió ampliamente. Hitomi en verdad la conocía bien._

_- Gracias. – Dijo recibiendo el obsequio sonriente. – Ya te doy el tuyo. – Dijo dándole una tarjeta y unos caramelos también. Después de todo, el intercambio entre alumnas debía darse por órdenes de las monjas del colegio. Hitomi sonrió y empezaron a hablar._

_- Oye, ¿te enteraste de qué…? – Y así iniciaron su día._

- Ah, ok. – Rió Kagome e Inuyasha sólo hizo una especie de gesto como dándole a entender que comprendía el suplicio por el que hubo tenido que pasar su hija, después de todo, Aya lo había imitado a él e Inuyasha era el de ese tipo de comportamientos un tanto huraños.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura iba junto a su prima a uno de los gimnasios más caros de la ciudad pero uno de los mejores, por los que valía la pena pagar.

- Vaya, hasta que al fin tienes tiempo. – Exclamaba Sakura que a pesar de casi duplicar la edad de Aya, era buena amiga de ella. – Pensé que los exámenes no te dejarían vida. – Rió. Sakura no era muy adepta a estudiar hasta la quema de sus pestañas como lo era Aya.

- Pues sí, existen los milagros. – Replico tranquilamente. – Además, que sólo hoy repasé, ya que el fin de semana Sota me explicó. – Dijo refiriéndose a su tío, ya que a ninguno les decía "tío" o "tía", simplemente les tuteaba y llamaba por su nombre.

_- Oh, ya veo. – Dijo Aya asintiendo a lo que le explicaba su tío. Aún la joven no podía entender como era que su tío se acordaba de absolutamente todo eso. Él era quien le explicaba matemática, física, química y algunas veces historia. En realidad, él también le explicó cálculo a su mamá cuando ella estudiaba su primera carrera. Definitivamente él era un ente superior al resto de la humanidad que poseía el saber absoluto, concluyó resueltamente._

_- Y es por eso mismo que debes aplicar la Ley del Coseno en vez de la Ley del Seno en este caso. – Dijo viendo como su sobrina asentía. Sonrió orgulloso. Sabía que Aya captaba las cosas con suma rapidez y no debía durar mucho explicándole pues todo lo entendía a la perfección. Igual a su madre, pensó divertido._

_- Muchas gracias, Sota. – Sonrió ella. Él asintió tranquilo._

_- De nada. Me dices que tal te fue en el examen. – Pidió, casi en vano, ya que sabía que en cada examen que él le explicaba ella sacaba una nota perfecta. Y no le extrañaba, puesto que en aquella familia valía más el estudio que las ganancias monetarias. Después de todo, para los Higurashi el conocimiento lo es todo y esos mismos pasos seguían Aya y Daisuke a diferencia de los hijos de Yuka, que se podrían considerar dentro de la población promedio._

- Lo malo es que esta tarde ya me iba durmiendo mientras estudiaba. – Rió Aya. – Iba por pleno sueño REM cuando mi hermano me despertó. – Comentó haciendo broma con la exageración. Su prima le miró si entender.

- ¿Sueño REM? ¿Con qué se come eso? – Preguntó divertida. Aya suspiró pacientemente. Cierto, su prima no era precisamente la mata de la sabiduría. Era cuestión de adaptarse a su nivel.

- Es una fase del sueño, la más importante de hecho, ya que allí es donde se recupera el organismo y se sueña, es un estado de sueño muy profundo. – Explicó de forma superficial, ya que veía que su prima no estaba del todo interesada de escuchar mucho acerca de eso.

- Oh, ya veo. – Rió. – Interesante. – Dijo en un tono que a Aya se le antojó sarcástico. Aunque para ella si era interesante, el onirismo según su opinión era fascinante. – Y dime, ¿cómo está Daisuke? – Preguntó, ya que Sakura le tenía un gran cariño a su primito, posiblemente porque Daisuke hacía uso de la melosidad para conseguir sus objetivos, pensó Aya.

- Bien, supongo. Cuando salía de la casa, lo escuchaba cantar en el baño una canción del Elton John mientras se bañaba. – Explicó tranquilamente mientras que Sakura estallaba en carcajadas. – Haciendo tanto escándalo el mocoso ese, le iba a decir que se aplacara pero vi que ya te había hecho esperar mucho. – Continuó. Sakura aminoró su risa y miró divertida a su prima.

- Vaya, jamás creí que alguien se podría parecer tanto a otra. – Comentó para extrañeza de Aya. – Eres idéntica a tu papá. – Concluyó. Aya se sonrojó y parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Eso por qué? – Preguntó inocentemente. Sakura volvió a reír.

- Pues por todo, por tu vocabulario, tu forma de ser, tus gestos. ¡Incluso la mirada es idéntica! – Exclamó casi incrédula. Aya le miró un tanto suspicaz, aunque ya se lo empezaba a creer, todo el mundo le decía exactamente lo mismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sota jugaba la pelota con su sobrino Daisuke. El niño hiperactivo había resultado ser la copia exacta de Sota, con unos cuantos rasgos de Yuka. Pero se le parecía más a su tío y padrino de bautizo.

- ¿Sabes quién es Thomas Edison? – Cuestionó el niño mientras rebotaba la pelota. Su tío posó sus pícaros ojos en el niño mientras que con agilidad le arrebataba la pelota de básquet.

- Creó la bombilla, ¿no? – Preguntó. El niño asintió.

- ¿Y sabes quién está en el billete de cien dólares? – Continuó con su cantarina voz.

- Benjamín Franklin. – Dijo tranquilamente. El niño volvió a asentir.

- ¿Y de qué color es el sudor de los hipopótamos? – Dijo intentando conseguir que su tío no respondiera a cada pregunta de forma tan tranquila.

- Rojo. – Dijo encestando imaginariamente sobre la pared del solar de la casa de la abuela de Daisuke y Aya. El niño tomó la pelota y continuó el juego.

- ¿Y quién descubrió América? – Probó una vez más.

- Cristóbal Colón. – Volvió a responder acertadamente. El niño finalmente se rindió, hasta que tuvo una idea.

- ¿Por qué Plutón ya no es un planeta? – Probó una última vez. Su tío sonrió acabando el juego y posando amorosamente una mano sobre la cabeza del pícaro niño.

- Porque pertenece al Cinturón de Kuiper. – Le sonrió devolviéndole la pelota. El pequeño de nueve años le miraba extasiado.

- Sota, eres un genio. – Dijo con asombro. El aludido sonrió agradecido. – Igual que Aya. – Agregó. Sota enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, ella sabe mucho, igual que mi mamá. – Dijo con vehemencia. Sota rió y asintió.

- Sí, ellas dos son muy inteligentes. – Estuvo de acuerdo. – Al igual que tú. – El niño amplió su sonrisa. Él también era la viva imagen de su madre, sólo que poseía el cabello y el color de piel igual a su padre. Pero sus ojos eran tan grandes y expresivos como los de Kagome y su personalidad a veces exageradamente extrovertida la había heredado de su tío, a quien había denominado como genio 

- Lo sé, yo soy un genio. – Comentó con inusitada seguridad que hizo reír divertido a Sota.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aya miraba divertida a sus padres tan relajados y riendo sin parar mientras cantaban. El primero era Inuyasha.

_Parece que  
El miedo ha conquistado  
tus ojos negros  
profundos y templados  
¿Qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?_

Luego le seguía Kagome.

_Panteras son  
vigilan mi destierro  
me he condenado  
y en ellos yo me encierro  
¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Qué va a ser de mí?_

Después era el dúo.

_Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di que sólo un poco  
quién teme... quién teme di... si yo me  
pierdo_

- ¡Oigan, cantan horrible! ¡Cállense! – Demandaba Daisuke enfadado por el bochinche que habían creado sus padres mientras reían y cantaban durante el viaje. Kagome volteó hacia el asiento trasero, miró primero a Aya que sólo se limitaba a mirar divertida su hermano menor que luego volvió los ojos a su madre, que miraba retadora a su hijo.

- ¡Ah, ahora no podemos ni cantar! – Decía divertida al ceñudo niño. – Anda, Daisuke, anímate y canta tú también, muchachito. – Le animaba Kagome.

_Mi corazón  
salvaje y estepario  
lamo poemas caídos de tus labios  
¿Que va a ser de mí? ¿Que va a ser de ti?_

Tu pecho es  
tan cruel como bendito  
tu cuerpo en fin  
Babel y laberinto  
¿Qué va a ser de mí? ¿Qué va a ser de ti?

Aya movía ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se animaba con la canción y miraba por fuera de la ventana los grandes pastizales y sembradíos a los lados de la carretera. La vista era relajante y la expectativa del viaje y lo que gozarían en los pueblos más recónditos de Japón era bastante emocionante, pese a que siempre viajan hacia el mismo lugar cada año. Después de todo, cada visita era diferente y siempre sucedían cosas irrepetibles en el año siguiente. Miró divertida a su papá tan tranquilo manejando la camioneta y cantando a todo pulmón junto con Kagome. Era una situación realmente amena.

_Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di que sólo un poco  
Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di..._

Mil años pasarán  
y el duende de tu nombre  
de luna en luna irá  
aullando fuerte woh! woh! woh!

Observó a su hermano enfurruñado en el asiento mirando con rencor a sus pésimos cantantes progenitores. Sonrió divertida.

- Aplácate, muchachito. – Dijo dándole suave palmaditas sobre su cabeza. El niño volteó a verle algo molesto. Aya sonrió y sacó de su bolso un paquete de goma de mascar. A su hermano se le iluminaron los ojos y se los entregó. El pequeño olvidó por completo su rabia.

Sus padres se hacían los ausentes del mundo pero ambos por el espejo retrovisor habían visto la escena. Aya sólo se daba cuenta de esto demasiado tarde y sonrojándose ligeramente se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose la loca cada vez que pasaba.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome nunca decían nada o parecían inconscientes de lo que sucedía cada vez que sus hijos tenían algún gesto de cariño el uno con el otro, pero siempre sabían cuando ocurrían y aquello les alegraba enormemente. Después de todo, Aya había crecido con un temple tan fuerte como el de su padre y su inclinación por las cosas tiernas como el de su madre. Ella no era copia de ni uno ni del otro como decía la gente, para ellos, ella era única, su orgullo y muestra de que tantos esfuerzos y atenciones habían valido la pena. Y su pequeño Daisuke resultó ser un caso un tanto intimidante por su condición de niño hiperactivo, claramente opositor y con una inteligencia abrumadora que no tenía que envidiarle nada a ningún niño superdotado y sin embargo, el pequeño había ido madurando de buena forma y tenía un corazón de oro que a veces le traía altercados siempre tratando de atender a los demás.

_Miénteme y di que no estoy loco  
Miénteme y di que sólo un poco_

Ellos habían tenido una estrecha amistad con la familia Houshi y Aya fue amiga por un tiempo de Akari, aunque las diferencias de personalidades las fueron alejando, sin embargo, no dudaban en que ambas familias tenían una conexión especial, quizá fuera de este mundo y también sabían que estaban bien así. Puesto que todos habían triunfado. Y aunque la familia de Inuyasha se hubiese llevado el chasco de su vida al ver la copia de Kagome en Aya, seguían queriendo a sus nietos, pese a que le tuvieran cierta reticencia a Aya, puesto que uno de sus dones, heredado de su madre, era ser bastante observadora y enterarse de lo imperceptible para otras personas. Digamos que sería algo como intuición bastante desarrollada.

Kagome sonrió. Todo había salido bien después de todos los percances y sus hijos fueron una bendición mayor de la esperada. Ambos agudamente inteligentes y dos panes de avena como su esposo. No podía esperar ni pedir nada más. Estaba agradecida con Dios y con la vida por ellos. Ella tenía una segunda carrera y su esposo tenía bastante éxito en su trabajo. Y pese a los problemas que se den, ella poseía la convicción de que lograrán superarlos y seguir adelante. Una alegría le invadió el pecho y miró el paisaje frente a sí con renovados ánimos a la expectativa del futuro. Miró a Inuyasha inspiradísimo cantando, a su hija entretenida con el paisaje y a Daisuke alegre, jugando con su gameboy. Sí, aquello era lo que quería y todo ahora estaba bien. Volvió su vista nuevamente a su esposo y se animó a seguir cantando junto con él a la expectativa de un viaje que sería muy provechoso para todos.

_Y como un lobo voy detrás de ti  
paso a paso tu huella he de seguir  
y como un lobo voy detrás de ti  
paso a paso... paso a paso..._

_**FIN**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**T.T Terminé este fic, créanme que en este fic he dejado mi alma, les juro que es así. Aya soy yo, si les caí bien que bueno, sino, ni modo xD Y quienes se hayan enamorado de mi hermano, de verdad si fuera por mí se los regalaría con todo el gusto del mundo xD. Pero mis papás lo quieren mucho, así que está difícil :P**

**La canción es de Miguel Bosé (y de verdad mis papás la cantan en los viajes xD) se llama "Como un lobo"**

**Con respecto a mi cumpleaños, la pasé muy bien, muchas gracias por haberme deseado un feliz cumpleaños, porque la verdad que me gustó mucho. En el capítulo me puse quince años, puesto que apenas y recién acabo de cumplir los dieciséis xD por si les quedó duda de mi edad ;)**

**Esto creo que es fin y epílogo junto, así que dudo que haya una continuación a esto, por ello, tomen literalmente este capítulo como el final. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic, puesto que todos sus personajes existen en la realidad y representan para mí personas importantes y valiosas. (¡No se atrevan a dudar de la inteligencia de mi tío! ¡Él es omnisciente! ¡De verás que sí!) Además, que salgo yo, o sea, describirme a mí fue todo un reto. Tengo defectos y aquí los representé,- al menos algunos-, y también mis dones, obviamente eso no representa todo mi ser, pero al menos dejo plasmada lo más importante. Igual con mi hermano, mi prima, mi tío. Pienso que más detalles de mi vida no hubiese podido dar a conocer, por tanto, si les ha gustado, pues, me alegra mucho y espero saberlo mediante sus reviews. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo y nos seguiremos leyendo en mis otros fics, tantos los que me falta terminar como los que vendrán. Un beso muy grande y un abrazo (los virtuales si los tolero ñ.ñU) de verdad que estoy agradecida con todas ustedes. Y bueno, una vez más, que hayan disfrutado de esta "producción" mía, nos leeremos en mis otros fics. Sayonara n.n**


End file.
